Seven Days As A Pokemon
by ReLeeS
Summary: Pokemon are loved everywhere, right? Wrong. The city of Cyprus is exactly the opposite - hatred and fear lingers in the minds of most. 16-year old Jenn follows the crowd. But will her perspective change when an Espeon turns the tables? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress: **This is my second pokemon fic, and I hope it turns out to be good! ^_^ First is the prologue, then the story begins. O yea, before I start…

**Vaporeon: 5 years old, female**

**Flareon: 2 years old, female**

**Espeon: 7 years old, female**

**Umbreon: 4.5 years old, male**

**Jolteon: 4 years old, male**

**Tat: 6 years old, male**

**Tatta: 6 years old, female**

Don't worry, the introduction is short. Hope yall enjoy it, here goes…

***~Prologue~***

It was dark outside, the only thing lighting up the narrow Cyprus streets was the street lights that lined them. People sat inside their houses, cozy and warm, and at first glance you might think this was a pleasant place to live…

But it wasn't. Most residence of Cyprus City hated the very existence of pokemon, the creatures who were loved and cared for by everyone else on Earth except for this one large city. The moon is Cyprus was never its fullest phase nor its thinnest crescent, and few stars twinkled at night in the black sky. Pokemon lived in this awful city only because they had no other place to go, for Cyprus was an island by itself.

They're only source of food was from people's garbage cans, and they're groomers were each other. No one even blinked an eye at their conditions – no one cared. The only time the innocent creatures were paid any attention was when they were being yelled at for stealing some food, or being kicked out of someone's walking path. The pokemon had long given up on the humans, and their soft hearts wouldn't let themselves hurt them. Instead they tore away with tears every time a resident would severely look down on them.

Also hated in Cyprus was a small group of their own, and they called themselves PAP, aka Protection Agency of Pokemon. There were but 10-15 people in this organization – the small band of them were looked down upon as low as the pokemon were.

But, frankly, they didn't give a damn to what every thought. All they cared about was their job helping the pokemon – treating the injured, feeding the hungry, and accompanying the lonely.

This was the life in Cyprus City.

**~*~**

Jennifer Waters was a resident of Cyprus City, and was just like most of them – cold. Her family was rich from her dad's wealthy bars scattered around the place, and she lived with her parents and older sister in an expensive 2-story Dutch Colonial house on a large portion of the limited land available on the island.

However, she was one of the bitchiest, snobbiest 16 year-old girls ever. Nothing was ever good enough for her, she always wanted more. And to add to her already in-need-of-adjustment attitude, she found the very thought of pokemon, well, revolting.

Stephanie was her sister, a complete opposite from Jennifer. She was 18 and still living at home, but only because her job was in Cyprus. Stephanie was one of the few members of the PAP, and worked secretly at night with others so no one was stop them. There was only one other person who knew about Stephanie's whereabouts at night, and it was none other than Jennifer.

~*~

***~Stephanie's POV~***

My watch alarm vibrated silently on my wrist, telling me it was time to get up. I slipped some flare jeans and a light blue top on in the darkness of my room, being careful not to make any alarming noises. I made it to the front door without interruption and grabbed my pack full of supplies, then glanced at my watch. 1:15 a.m.

_Somebody's got to make the sacrifice, _I thought as I reached for the door. I froze when I heard the floor creak behind me.

"Where are you going?" I relaxed when I recognized Jennifer's voice, and she must've noticed. "I'm not going to keep your little secret for much longer, you know."

I turned towards her. "And why not?"

She in turn gave me a disgusted look. "What is it with you and those pokemon out there? They don't mean anything, they just steal and get in our way."

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at her. "Shut up, Jenn."

"Give it up. There's nothing you or any of your group can do. I'm telling mom and dad and the police in a week. I'm giving you seven days cuz you're my sister, but if you choose to still remain with them it's not my fault when you go down." With that Jennifer walked away, noticing the glint of a tear in my eyes but not caring.

"Damn it, Jennifer!" I whispered harshly to myself, and I fought back a couple of tears. I shook my head in disbelief from what had come out of my little sister's mouth, and ran quickly out the door towards PAP secret headquarters.

I reached the Burnt Tower, the nickname for the tall skyscraper that had been burned when a cluster of fire pokemon had had enough torture from the humans around them. Inside was one large maze, and only I and the rest of PAP knew how to get around it.

"You're late," said Bob, founder of the organization and my superior.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Jennifer caught me again, but this time it's much worse – she's giving me a week before she tells authorities."

At this Bob stood abruptly up from his old desk. "What!? Stephanie, that's not good, you'll be arrested if word gets out."

"I know."

"She knows about the tower?"

"No sir."

Bob seemed to think things over. "I think the safest place for you to be is hidden here until this passes over. Tomorrow bring everything you need, we can't take any chances." I nodded. "Now go take care of your rounds. I'll take care of everything here." I agreed and left.

~*~

***~General POV~***

A small Rattata sat crouched in the crack of a charred wall as he watched Stephanie leave – he had listened to the whole conversation. _The others should know about this, _he thought, and slipped away unnoticed.

The Rattata ran through the dark streets, being careful not to use sidewalks where people might still be. Down a long alleyway on the more desolate side of town, he stopped when the alley opened up into a slightly larger space where pokemon slept side-by-side.

"Wake up," he voiced calmly, and every pokemon did and ran quietly to circle around him. In the circle was one other Rattata, a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, and Flareon, an Espeon, and finally an Umbreon.

"What's wrong?" squeaked Flareon shakily, the more skittish one of the bunch. She ran up to Vaporeon's legs and snuggled up against them since she was the only one she wouldn't burn.

"It's nothing that can hurt us, Flareon," Tat replied. "But something might happen to one of the PAP. From what I overheard it seems as if Stephanie's little brat of a sister is going to expose her in one week."

This send gasps throughout the circle. "Maybe we should just give up on the humans here," Tatta said sadly. "It's hopeless." A single tear dropped from her eyes, and Tat went over and comforted her.

"No." Espeon stood up. "We can't give up on the humans yet. If we do, this place will become even more desolate for pokemon than it already is."

"She's right," Umbreon stepped in. "We have to continue."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Jolteon snapped, his temper getting the better of him.

Umbreon glared back. "I don't know!"

"Stop!" Vaporeon shouted, giving pleading eyes to both of them. She hated confrontation. "We shouldn't fight." Both Umbreon and Jolteon agreed and nodded.

"What are we going to then?" Jolteon asked.

"I have an idea." This came from Espeon, and she turned and walked to the far end of the enclosure. Suddenly an eerie purple light surrounded her, and she began chanting a spell.

"What are you doing?" questioned Vaporeon, but Espeon gave no answer.

After a few, Espeon stopping chanting and opened her eyes to look at the rest. The light faded. "I didn't want to do this, but it seems we have no other choice."

Umbreon's eyes widened. "You mean -"

"Yes, the last resort on our list. Let's all hope this knocks some sense into Jennifer's high and mighty head."

"I hope she doesn't get hurt," Jolteon spoke, a softy despite his short temper.

**********************************************

**The Next Morning…**

***~Jennifer's POV~***

The sun had drifted over my eyes that morning and I woke up feeling refreshed. I had had a disgusting dream last night about some fox-like creature claiming its name to be Espeon, and I wanted to get that out of my mind.

I sat up and looked around my room, but for some reason I felt much smaller than normal. I looked down, and I screamed in horror. In place of my hands were two brown paws, and I realized I had whiskers. I snapped my head behind me to find a light brown, bushy tail with a white tip.

I immediately jumped off my bed. I tried to stand but I found I couldn't, and I staggered my way towards my wall mirror, tripping over my now four legs. I fell twice in my rush before I reached the mirror.

There I stood in complete shock, I couldn't even move let alone scream. I was disgusted at what I saw, seeing I had big, shiny black eyes and large brown ears. I sadly had remembered one thing Steph had told me about her sorry job, one stupid pokemon. And I was staring at the tiny creature she had described to me.

I, Jennifer Waters, richest 16 year-old in Cyprus, was a pokemon.

*******************************************************

**Authoress: **There's the first chapter, read and review and tell me what you think! Please? *gives puppy dog eyes* Who ever can guess which pokemon Jennifer turned into first gets to guest star as a pokemon in a later chapter! ^_^ After you say which pokemon it is, just give me the name of the pokemon you want to be in the story, and its nickname if it has one. I'll be glad to put it in! ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress:** Yay! So many reviews! ^_^  Anyway, yall are right, Jennifer was transformed into an Eevee, and the first person to guess correctly was Paladin Dragoon, im introducing Firewind the Ponyta into this chapter! She'll stay for two chapters since she comes in so late in this chapter. 

**-**On another note, I got so many requests to put in pokemon, that I've decided to do them all, each in the order they reviewed. So next would be a Marowak named Skull submitted by DJ-Latios, Dragonite by ACME-Rian (she didn't give a nickname but im ok with that since most of my character's don't have them either), and finally a Mudkip named Carly.

There's gonna be a guest star every chapter, and I'll letcha noe how that works afterwards. Here goes…

************************************************************

***~General POV~***

Espeon awoke with a start and glanced up at the sky. At the realization of what time it was she stood up. "We've slept too long." She spoke loudly enough so everyone would wake up.

"Where are we going?" Flareon yawned.

"To the brat's place, right?" Umbreon scoffed.

"Yes," Espeon replied. "But don't call the girl names when we get there, Umbreon. If we do, we stoop to her level, and it also won't help the fact that we're trying to change her attitude."

"Right, sorry," Umbreon mumbled back.

"Only me, Umbreon, and Tat are going to get Jennifer. Tatta, you'll remain here incase a human comes by – the last thing we need is someone destroying our only home."

"Ok," Tatta agreed and nodded.

"Where are we going?" Vaporeon spoke up.

"You three are going to see Stephanie. She should be at the tower right now if what Tat heard was correct, and she'll need you especially, Flareon, for your warmth." The three nodded.

"We all have to go now, the sun's already risen. Let's go, Vaporeon, Flareon." Jolteon led the way out, and Vaporeon waited for the young Flareon to catch up before following. The others watched her graceful tail disappear around the corner.

"She's probably already awoken," Espeon said then. "I'll transport us there, it'll be much quicker."

Umbreon and Tat each touched Espeon's tail, and she closed her eyes. "Be careful," Tatta said to Tat as they began to fade.

"Don't worry, I will." With that the three completely vanished into a mist of glitter, and Tatta manned her station in front of the entrance of their home sweet home.

~*~

***~Jennifer's POV~***

The shock had officially worn off about two minutes later, and I was now in a state of pure panic. _I'm a pokemon!? A damn pokemon! What am I going to do? What if mom or dad sees me like this? What will they think? _All these things crashed into my mind all at one time, and I paced my room.

_Steph will help me. She's the one who knows all about these…things. She better know what to do, or I'll - _I thought as I ran for my door, but was cut off. I had been looking at my feet to make sure I wouldn't trip and I collided with something incredibly hard and fell backwards. I lifted my dizzy head up to find the object I had hit – my closed door. I cussed under my breath as I looked up at the doorknob three feet over my head.

_How am I gonna get out of here now? _I looked around the room several times before spotting it – an open window. Cautiously as I could, I crawled clumsily out onto the sill and looked down at a good 10-foot drop into some bushes.

It was my only choice, so I squeezed my eyes shut, hoped for the best, and jumped. I squealed as I fell, feeling sick to my stomach at the high-pitched noise this Eevee or whatever made. The bushed cracked and rustled as I fell into them. I crawled out with more than a few scratches. Turns out I had jumped into the one thorn bush that had accidentally been put in our yard. I cussed again at my misfortune.

I stumbled around front nursing my scratches, still not used to the fact of having to walk on four legs. I found the front door closed as well, so I struggled to climb into an open window on the first floor using various boxes around my yard. I peeked inside to make sure my parents weren't there, and I scrambled up the stairs to Stephanie's room.

"Stephanie?" I whispered. "Steph!" I jumped up and down so I could see the top of her bed, but no one was sleeping there. Panic took hold again. "Where is she? She's always been back before sun-up!"

I noticed her dresser drawers were open and the room wasn't exactly neat – Stephanie was an all-out perfectionist. I found that her warmest clothes were gone, and her stupid pack of job supplies wasn't in its usual spot.

I didn't have time to look around for anything else missing, for I heard a very familiar voice. "Stephanie! Time to get up now, it's almost eight."

_Mom! _I thought, thoroughly panicked, so much that I couldn't think to save my own life. My mom walked into the room looking for Stephanie as I whirled around in circles looking for a place to hide. In my rush my eyes missed the many spots I could've hidden myself.

"AHH!" my mom shrieked. "Dave! There's a-a th-thing in here!"

I inched towards her, but all I got in return was another loud yelp as she jumped up onto Steph's bed. "G-get away from me!"

"But mom, it's me!" But she was too distressed to even comprehend something my dad was yelling from downstairs, and she just stared wide-eyed at me.

"Fine," she huffed, and her manner switched quickly from fear to hatred. She grabbed a broom from my sister's closet, and I stood frozen in shock. "Get out! Get out!" she began shouting, and I felt the hard plastic part of the broom collide with my face. I stumbled backwards, tears welling up in my eyes. I looked back at my mom with the saddest expression I could muster, not exactly thinking clearly.

My sadness turned back to fright when she raised the broom again. I rushed past her before she could swing, tears now flying freely. I bolted down the stairs so fast I slipped on the rug at the bottom and slid across the hardwood floor into the wall. I got up and quickly ran for the door – I knew now I had to get out. _I can't believe this is happening._

I stopped short of the door when I saw it was still closed. I backed up against it when my dad approached – I'd seen what he'd done to vermin that had gotten in the house before, and frankly I didn't care – until now, that is.

"Just let it out!" I heard my mom's voice from the top. My dad glared at me and opened the door. I zipped out fast but not quickly enough to escape the small kick in the butt as I ran. "And don't come back!" he shouted before slamming the door.

It. I had just been called an it. For the first time in my life, I began to feel deep emotional, and in that case physical, pain. And I thought breaking of with my boyfriend of two months was the hardest ordeal ever. I flew into a nearby corner and sat down and cried, one side of my face throbbing from the broom still.

~*~

***~General POV~***

Tat, Umbreon, and Espeon materialized the right way, but not exactly in the right place. "This isn't right," Espeon spoke, slight panic showing in her calm voice. All three pairs of eyes went wide as saucers when cars came speeding towards them from one direction, and others were waiting other places behind red lights.

"We're in an intersection!!" Tat shouted.

"Quick, get hold of my tail," ordered Espeon sharply, regaining her composed-in-any-situation attitude. Tat heard and immediately scampered over to her split tail, but Umbreon hadn't noticed Espeon even said anything and was too busy panicking. Unfortunately Espeon in her rush didn't notice Umbreon either, and she and Tat dissipated to the side of the road to safety.

Tat glanced around. "Where's Umbreon?"

Espeon jerked her head back towards the road. Sure enough, Umbreon was standing there very frightened. "This isn't good."

~*~

***~Umbreon's POV~***

I tried calling Espeon as she and Tat disappeared, but I knew it was too late. And the cars were coming straight for me. "Umbreon!" the two called out to me, and I figured it was just to let me know they were there.

I turned my attention to the cars and used several Faint Attacks to get out of the way of them. But they kept coming and my energy began to run low. In my peripheral vision I saw Espeon run forward into the cars, but a large being skidded to a stop in her way. "Stay back," a young but stern female voice ordered, and to my surprise Espeon obeyed and backed off.

That's when I noticed a car coming directly for me, and I didn't have the time or the energy to pull off another Faint Attack. Just as the car was about to hit me, I hit the ground and pulled my paws over my eyes. I heard something smash, but it wasn't anything including me. I opened my eyes to see a Ponyta, reared up on her hind legs with her hard-as-diamond hooves into the hood of the car that had almost hit. An Ember attack was used next to overheat the engine, and the occupant jumped out of the car and ran.

Relieved that I was ok, I collapsed on the ground, and I felt the Ponyta's warm mane as she picked me up and carried me out of the Guiness World Record car pileup she had just caused.

~*~

***~General POV~***

The brave Ponyta laid Umbreon gently down where Espeon and Tat were so he could recover. Tat ran to Umbreon's side, but Espeon remained to face the Ponyta.

She nodded at her. "Thank you." Espeon still kept the calm expression.

"Don't thank me, it was just instinct really. Any pokemon would've done the same. I'm Firewind."

"I'm Espeon, and that is Tat and Umbreon." Umbreon had just gotten to his feet as Espeon looked over to them. "We have to leave now, we have some important business to take care of."

"Need a ride?"

Espeon looked to the other two in question of Firewind's offer. Both nodded their heads vigorously, not exactly anxious to possibly end up on the highway again.

Firewind carried the three pokemon to the location explained. They reached the front yard and Espeon jumped off and looked around, scanning the area with her psychic eyes. "She's already been here," she stated, noting the boxes by the window. "Which means Jennifer's probably around outside. Tat, go."

Tat nodded and jumped off the Ponyta, running to little spaces and cracks that only he could fit through in walls. Umbreon also got off, and used the same Faint Attack he had used on the road to go through walls. Espeon and Firewind waited, Firewind wondering what was going on but nervous about asking.

They all heard a high-pitched screech, and Tat scampered out of a hole and looked along with the other two waiting. Umbreon faded out of a wall, his hair standing up on end, an annoyed look on his face. "Found her," he grumbled. Tat snickered.

Ponyta found a way around and into the wall with Espeon and Tat while Umbreon faded his way back in, which led to another screech from Jennifer. When the rest arrived, Espeon, Umbreon, and Tat all exchanged looks. Eevee/Jennifer screamed once more, and then backed herself into a corner.

Umbreon rolled his eyes, still not thrilled with the fact that the newly transformed girl had scared him half to death. "This will take a while." Espeon shot him a glare and he shut up, and all turned back to Jenn, Firewind still very confused and wondering why the little Eevee was so afraid of them.

********************************************************

**Authoress: **This chapter's done! ^_^ What do you think about Firewind? Did I do a good job so far? Don't worry, she'll be in the next chapter since she had such a small part in this one. ^_~

-O yea. After I use the four pokemon I mentioned up top as guest characters, I'm gonna start a game for the other chapters. You know on the episodes how in the middle they go "Who's That Pokemon?" Well, I'm gonna do that, and first person to guess correctly gets the guest character for the next chapter! ^0^ Remember, the game starts end of chapter five, when I run outta character. So please, don't submit anymore til the game.

Read and Review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress: **Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. ^_^ I'm gonna start doing those personal responses to reviewers…I guess that's the least yall deserve for reading and reviewing! 

~*~

**_Alex Warlorn: _**Whose been changed? Only Jennifer has been changed into an Eevee, because she's the one the pokemon are focusing on right now. Thanks for your review and input though, it really helps. Keep giving me pointers on things I've done wrong, I'll be really grateful. ^_^

**_ACME-Rian: _**Got it, your Dragonite's nickname is going to be Ri. That's a cool nickname lol, I like it. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, and your pokemon will be in the story in upcoming chapters. This chapter introduces Skull the Marowak. Ri is after Skull. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

**_Paladin Dragoon: _**You know, I'm not exactly sure why everyone despises pokemon in Cyprus. This plot actually popped into my head one night when I was just lying there awake, and I just had to post it! I'll leave it up to yall to decide why I guess…Yea, I'm the author and _I'm _beginning to feel sorry for what I've done to her! But don't worry, that last chapter was really the only angsty one, and welcum for putting you in! Enjoy!

**_XxBakura'sGirlxX: _**Lol! You didn't have ta review, but I'm glad you did! Of course my lil sis will like my fic…Lol. And yes last was a bit not my style but I gets better! I swear!

**_Magma Admant DJ: _**Thanks for the compliment on the game! ^_^ I like it too lol. Skull's in this chapter! Yay! And to answer you're question, for now the pokemon I'm including are guest-stars, and are staying for 1-2 chapters. Throughout the story the pokemon that have guest-starred might make a second appearance, or I might make them permanent. We'll see…Thanks for reading, enjoy!

**_Mark: _**I'm _soooo _happy that you want ta put a pokemon in my fic…but I have ta follow my own rules. Can you wait til I post the game I mentioned 2nd chapter? When I get that up and running if you answer correctly you'll be able to submit your pokemon…but for now I'm not accepting anymore. Thanks tho!

**_Silvermoon: _**I honestly _love _the description of the Umbreon…but as I said to mark, I can't accept anymore pokemon yet. Key word yet. ^_^ But please submit it when I post the game, its really cool! And yea, you're right about Jenn and the rest of the pokemon. I guess we'll just have ta read and see, huh? Lol. ^_~

**Authoress: **That's it for reviews! Here goes…

*************************************************

***~General POV~***

Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon arrived at the Burnt Tower around the same time the other three "arrived" in the middle of the intersection. "Here we are," Jolteon announced. The pokemon stood in front of the building.

"What if she's not in there?" worried Flareon – she always had a thing for what-ifs.

"She will be," Vaporeon answered flatly. "Follow me, you two. I know my way around this place better than anyone." And it was true, she did. The peaceful water pokemon had actually helped out firefighters put out the flames when the tower was first set on fire. Nothing was got in return, except a few new members of PAP. And Vaporeon was deeply respected for that.

Jolteon and Flareon fell in line behind her, and in no time at all they were searching the charred hallways for signs of Stephanie.

_Clank! _The sound of something hitting the ground echoed across the dark halls loudly. The sound came from behind, and the three pokemon spun around quickly, menacing looks on their faces to scare away any following humans.

"Whose there?" Jolteon shouted into the darkness in front of them, seeing as there was no sign of a human. Silence met his request. "Show yourself, or you'll get the pleasure of experiencing first-hand a Tri Attack!" Jolteon was ready to unleash a Thunderbolt, while Vaporeon prepared for an Ice Beam and Flareon a Flamethrower.

Flareon dropped the fierce act and moved closer to Vaporeon when a small figure stepped into her glow. "Don't attack! I just dropped my bone!" The Marowak held his paws up.

Jolteon and Vaporeon relaxed. "What are you doing following us like that?" Jolteon scolded. "We could've just released a Tri Attack without asking first!"

"He's right," Vaporeon added. "It was a risky move."

"I'll admit, it was pretty stupid. But I got kinda curious when I saw the three of you walk in here. No pokemon hardly ever comes in here unless for a good reason."

"You're right," replied Vaporeon. "But our reason for being here is confidential. We can't have word getting out."

"Yea!" Flareon piped, feeling braver than usual. "We can't have any mean pokemon coming here to hurt the human sta – EEEK!" Flareon cut off and jumped backwards when Vaporeon squirted a bit of water at her.

Jolteon rolled his eyes. "So much for that little secret." He shot a glare at Flareon, who cringed. Vaporeon shot Jolteon with a much harder jet of water at his action towards the naïve Flareon.

The Marowak's eyes were huge, from what could be seen of them anyway. "You're hiding a human here? Why? Is there something wrong with them? Are they hurt? Do they like you?"

Jolteon sighed exasperatedly. "We're not hiding her here, she's hiding herself. Like Vaporeon said, this was _supposed _to be confidential information -" he looked over at Flareon – "but since you know, it can't be helped. Do NOT tell anyone, or we'll go stuff you into a human's garbage can and lock it."

The Marowak spoke quickly. "I won't tell! Promise!" Then he asked slower, "Can I…come with you? Since I already know and everything…"

"Of course," Vaporeon answered warmly without hesitation. "Get up front with Flareon."

The ground-type ran happily up next to Flareon. "By the way, I'm Skull."

"Nice to meet you Skull! I'm Flareon."

"Hello Skull. My name's Vaporeon, and that is Jolteon." She noticed Skull was obviously full of questions. "I'll explain more when we get there." They continued their journey through the tower, but not without some grumbling from Jolteon about Skull. Vaporeon's keen ears heard him, and she "accidentally" whacked his face with her finned tail.

~*~

***~Jennifer's POV~***

I shriveled up as small as I possibly could in a corner of the small alley after realizing the things standing in front of me weren't scared away by my screams – though I thought I scared the black one pretty good the first time.

I peeked through my paws just enough to see what was going on. A horse-like creature was talking. Yea, talking. I'd never seen anything like it. "Why's she scared? It's like she's never seen another pokemon before."

"She hasn't," the rat answered.

"What'd you mean?"

"She was transformed," the purple fox answered. "Today, actually. We came here to get her. Her name is Jennifer."

The horse was still clearly confused. "But…why? And did you do it?"

The purple one nodded, and I gasped. Only the black looked at me, but just as quickly looked away. "There's another human at the Burnt Tower keeping hidden there. This one was going to give the other up to authorities, and we couldn't stand and watch one of the PAP go to prison to protecting us."

"Wow, you know the PAP?" the horse asked. "They leave me and my family food and water about every night, but I never see them."

"They're very secretive," the black creature spoke now. "And we'd like to keep it that way." He looked towards me. "There are already few PAP members as it is."

By that time I wasn't scared anymore. I more than angry than anything else, and also just as confused as to how these things knew so much and were, well, talking. The few pokemon that had gotten into our house occasionally had never said a word, but then again they didn't look nearly as threatening as these.

I sprang to my feet. "YOU did this to me!?" I yelled at the lilac-colored figure. "And how do you know about me and my sister? Nothing was around when we had that conversation!" The pokemon stared at me with such a complicated expression I found myself sitting on the cold concrete again.

"We're protecting your sister!" the rat spoke to me. "And we're here to take you with us."

"What? I'm not going anywhere with street trash."

I heard the black fox-like one growl lowly. "Oh, and you're not?"

I didn't know what to say to that comment. I just said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm better than all of you." But deep down I knew I had been reduced to their level by something the purple one did, and I didn't like it at all. I shot a glare at her then to the rest.

To my surprise none returned my glare, save the black. But he was stopped when the rat bit his leg in objection. "We're leaving," the creature with the split tail spoke. "You can come with us or remain here, it's entirely your choice."

They began walking away, and at first I didn't give a rat's bum. But then the horse spoke again. "You know, I heard Houndoom come out at night and terrorize things in their territory."

"Really?" the black fox answered, sounding falsely surprised. "Well I heard rats bigger than Tat prey on innocent little pokemon left out in the middle of the night, too."

Even though I suspected these cheats were lying, neither Houndoom nor large rats sounded good to me. Before they disappeared I managed to swallow my pride for the time being. "Wait," I called quietly. "Don't leave me." They stopped, and I had now more than a feeling that they had tricked me. But at this point I had already imagined what a Houndoom was and was thoroughly freaked out by what I saw. The horse came over to me and knelt down. I merely stared at the flames, not believing they were asking me to touch it.

The pokemon I scared sighed, obviously irritated. "Get on Firewind's back, or we really will leave you."

Afraid of being left alone, even if I had to stay with them and get burned in the process, I scrambled to get on the horse. I heard the dark sigh when I failed to get on, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He glared back. Suddenly, I felt something surround me and I was lifted up onto the horse's mane. I realized it was some sort of purple glow, but I was gone before I could panic. To my relief I wasn't burnt.

"Where are we going?" the horse, I guessed its name was Firewind, asked.

"Back to our home," the rat answered as he hopped up onto the fiery back as well. I squealed and tried to back away from it as far as possible without falling off.

"I'll transport us back."

"Yes, please," the remaining three all answered in unison. I almost freaked when I started fading, but I found I couldn't move anywhere. Soon I disappeared altogether, confused, angry, and scared.

~*~

***~General POV~***

When they arrived back at the shelter Tatta greeted Tat with a peck on the cheek, then turned her attention towards Jennifer.

"There's another rat thing!?" the Eevee squeaked.

"We're not rats," Tat replied as kindly as he could without being too harsh. "We're Rattata, and we have names."

"Since when do rats talk and have names?"

"They're not rats!" Umbreon exploded, scaring Jennifer and making her trip over her own feet before she fell. He stormed off, leaving a freaked out Eevee in his wake who in turn went and sulked in a corner.

Espeon shook her head. "Stay here," she said to Firewind and the Rattatas. She teleported herself into Umbreon's stalking path to block his way. "You've got just as much of an attitude as she does. What did I warn you about sinking to her level?"

"She doesn't deserve any less!"

"That's not the point, Umbreon, and you know just as well." Espeon spoke severely. "Don't force me to use higher measure against you to get your cooperation." She used her psychic abilities to surround Umbreon with an aurora of light – her mental strength was exceptionally strong.

"Alright," Umbreon finally agreed, and Espeon gestured for him to turn back to their residence. He obeyed, knowing that Espeon was not a force to be reckoned with. 

Jennifer had resorted to curling up in a tight ball in the same corner while Firewind tried to get her to say something. "Why don't you like pokemon? It's a just question, we deserve to know. You can ask us anything you want." But the fire-type's attempts were futile, and the Eevee sat and stared at the wall, no expression whatsoever in her hard eyes.

"Leave it, Firewind," Espeon said.

Firewind sighed, and walked away from earshot of Jenn. "From what you've told me she seems worse than most in this wretched city. I just want to find out why."

"Maybe she is. But I think she's just the focus right now and other humans that may be ten times worse we're paying no attention. As for why, every child grows up knowing only what their parents taught them."

Firewind nodded, then walked towards the exit. "I need to leave now, I have a family at home probably wondering where I am. But I'll be back to check up on Jennifer. You all will most likely need all the help you can get."

Espeon nodded. "Thank you for helping us today."

"Yea, and please come back," Tat bombarded into the conversation. "Tatta still hasn't ridden on a Ponyta yet."

Firewind laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that." With that she bolted down the alley, the rest listening to her hoof steps disappear as she galloped farther away. Umbreon went and moped in another corner where he could keep an eye on Jennifer, and they waited for the others to return.

~*~

Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, and Skull made their way through the remains of what used to be hallways under Vaporeon's careful direction. Jolteon stopped suddenly. "What?" Vaporeon questioned, slightly alarmed.

"I hear something…" he began, and he strained his neck towards the sound. 

Vaporeon stopped and listened as well. "It's crying," she finally concluded. "We're close."

"Why's she crying?" Flareon wondered aloud. "Wouldn't she be happy that she got away from Jennifer?"

"It's not that simple, Flareon," Jolteon explained. "Emotions tend to run high in situations like this one."

The crying got louder, and the pokemon quickened their pace. Finally they entered a room where a teenage girl was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, a flashlight by her side. Tears wet the girl's face, and she looked up, startled.

Vaporeon walked up to Stephanie while the others held back. "What's up?" Skull asked. "Didn't she know we were coming?"

"No." Jolteon, with some add-ins from Flareon of course, hastily explained what was going on. Skull seemed ok with the news, but none the less was shocked.

"I'm Vaporeon," the water pokemon was talking to Stephanie. "We've all come to help you out some."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," Skull piped up, saying something just for the sake of saying something.

Vaporeon continued. "We heard you were going to be here, and we had to help out a member of the PAP when they're in some trouble."

"Yes, I am in a little trouble. How'd you know?"

"We have sources inside the tower when members talk to each other."

Stephanie nodded, then stuttered a bit. "This is kind of weird…I-I've never had a pokemon just come up and start talking to me before."

"We don't boast about it much," Jolteon said. "Flareon, make a fire _without _setting the place on fire again."

Flareon shot a glare at the electric fox for dissing her abilities, but she proceeded anyway to make the fire. Soon Stephanie was warmed up and talking with the pokemon, Skull most avidly. He had gotten over the initial shock of what the other three were doing, and was asking random questions. "Where are you from?" "How old are you?" "Have you ever eaten fried Magikarp?" "You know, I've never talked to a human before."

"Well, I see he's warmed up to the situation nicely," Jolteon directed sarcastically at Skull's big mouth.

Flareon had especially grown to like Stephanie, but then it was time for them to leave – they had to be there to give Espeon, Tat, and Umbreon a hand with Jennifer. "Please don't go!" Stephanie begged. "I'm really afraid of the dark – that's why I was crying before."

"I'll stay!" Flareon offered quickly.

"Flareon, I don't thi -" Vaporeon started.

"No," Jolteon cut her off, much to her annoyance. "Let her stay, Vaporeon. Stephanie will more than likely get cold in the morning hours of the night since it near the end of fall, and Flareon would be perfect to provided heat as well as light up the room.

"Thank you," Steph said. "You'll be back, right?"

"Of course," Vaporeon responded. "We'll come visit you often, but only in a week will it be safe for you to come out of the tower unprotected."

"Yea, and when we visit we'll bring food, too," Skull added as they left Stephanie and Flareon behind.

"Who said you were staying?" Jolteon asked.

"I did."

"And you think you have say over me and Vaporeon?"

"Well…no, but it was worth a shot."

Vaporeon shook her head and Flareon and Stephanie exchanged glances before Flareon curled up on Steph's lap. Both ended up falling asleep that way soon after.

The argument between Jolteon and Skull continued on outside the tower. "I think I should come to you guys' home," Skull suggested.

"No," Jolteon said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Cuz this time I said so."

"That's not very nice."

"I'm not very nice."

Vaporeon finally had enough and sprayed both down with Water Gun. "Skull can come with us. He really helped Stephanie to feel comfortable around us, and I think he could do the same for Jennifer."

Even though he was dripping wet, Skull stuck his tongue out at Jolteon, and Jolteon followed suit. Vaporeon merely rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore them until they reached home, and their first meeting with Jennifer Waters.

**********************************************

**Authoress: **And that's that! Read and review and tell me what you think. Constructive critisim is welcome, I always love to hear what my readers think I should improve on. Firewind's part is over for this chapter, but I think I'll bring her back in later chapters, as I hinted in the script. Next pokemon to be introduced is Ri the Dragonite by ACME-Rian, then Carly the Mudkip by Vulpix Dark Flame (sorry for not mentioning your name last chapter when I was listing the pokemon).

RR! I update every week, look for a new chapter about every Monday or Tuesday. ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress: **Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ I've gotten so many! As I promised, here's the fourth chapter, and the Dragonite named Ri is introduced! ^_^ Now for the responses:

**_Alex Warlorn: _**You're always the first one to review my chapters! In fact, I think you were the first one to review my very first chapter. Lol. Anyway, you're right, Rattata are technically rats and Pikachu mice. Luckily I used it right in my last chapter! For some reason it bothers me when people call Pikachu a rat…*shrugs* Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**_Gabe B.: _**Jennifer's the pot calling the kettle black big time! I think I'm definitely gonna add in here that Jenn finds Stephanie somehow, but don't ask me how I'm gonna get there just yet. Certainly yikes! You were almost the first to review Chapter 3! Lol, thank you for reviewing, I'm thrilled you like my fic. ^_^

**_Paladin Dragoon: _**I'll try and keep up the good work! I hope you like this chapter, and the new pokemon introduced into this one is a Dragonite named Ri. Enjoy this chapter, it's a little shorter than my past ones but it'll have ta do. Thanks bunches for reviewing! *cyber cookies*

**_Hapster: _**Yay, you think it's good! ^_^ About the pokemon issue…could you possibly wait til I get the game I mentioned in Chapter 2 up and running sometime next couple chapters? If you could that would be great, submit your pokemon again then. I'm kinda not taking anymore pokemon submissions as of right now, sorry! =*( Thanks for reviewing though.

**_Dano the overlander: _**It's not Sentret, it's Eevee but I can see how you can get those mixed up. Sentret actually fits the description, sorry about that! And I don't feel all that sorry for her either…she got what was coming to her! ^_~

**_Vulpix Dark Flame: _**I did try and make Jolteon a bit funny, I'm glad someone noticed! ^_^ And don't worry about the waving thing lol. My thing is to give puppy dog eyes to all authors I want to update right then and there. Oh, and hugs. ^_^ Thanks for your review! Next chapter I put Carly into the picture, hope you enjoy. ^_^

**_Twilight The Umbreon: _**Thank you! Happy to post this chapter. Please like! Lol. Yes, the fic is very interesting, at least I thought it was when I first thought it up. Next chappie here! ^_^

**_Magma Admin DJ: _**Welcome for putting Skull in. I actually really like the character. ^_^ I'm thinking about keeping him around a little longer than 2 chapters since I like him so much, he may even become permanent. Like I said, it all depends on what I feel like. I reviewed your new story, very kool! Hope you like this chapter.

**_Zectac: _**I like your pen name, don't ask why. It's just very…interesting I guess. Glad you're interested! Here's the next chappie of the story. O, and did you get more candy bars? ^_^ Don't wanna run out of those now do we?

**_Maia's Pen: _**You're welcome for supporting your fic. How could I not? And Jolteon is one my favorite of the evolutions too. But Vaporeon comes first. ^_^ Anyway, I'm glad you picked out the difference in personality of the evolutions. I tried to make them as different as possible, because no one really wants to read a fic where every character acts the same. *Phew* My POVs aren't confusing! ^_^ I was a little worried at first that they were, but now I feel better. You're a great writer yourself too. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**_XxBakura'sGirlxX: _**Glad you think it's good, sis. Lol. One things for certain though – you do add to my number of reviews! Nah, im just kidding, I'm glad you review my story. ^_^

~*~

**Authoress: **That's it for the reviews. I won't bore yall any longer. Here goes…

******************************************************

***~General POV~***

Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Skull wandered into the alley just as the sun was leaving the sky around them. Jennifer was still scrunched up in the corner, as was Umbreon. He decided not to move to greet the others, he was too busy pouting.

_"She's reacting as we thought she might," _Espeon spoke telepathically to only Vaporeon and Jolteon so Jennifer would have no chance of overhearing. _"We have a lot of work to do – we can't just sit here for seven, almost six days. Who's this? _Espeon nodded her head towards the curious Marowak.

"Oh, this is Skull," Vaporeon introduced. "He followed us into the Burnt Tower, and we allowed him to come with us to find Stephanie. He actually made her feel quite comfortable, so we thought he'd be an asset to us."

"No, YOU thought he'd be an asset," Jolteon mumbled behind Vaporeon.

"Shut up, Jolteon," Vaporeon warned. Everyone in turn said their hellos to Skull, except Jennifer of course.

"So can I help?" Skull asked excitedly.

"Certainly," Espeon replied. "We need your lively personality around here, anyway." 

Tat looked around. "Hey, where's Flareon?"

"She stayed with Stephanie," Jolteon answered. "Turns out she's afraid of the dark."

~*~

***~Jennifer's POV~***

The memory of what the thing named Espeon had first said about Steph was brought back into my mind when I heard my sister's name. In all the confusion and anger I had almost completely forgotten they said anything about her.

I stood up slowly and turned away from the wall. I began to feel sorry for making Stephanie leave and wanted to know how she was doing – but that didn't change the way I felt about what I had said to her that night. "Is she ok?" I asked bluntly and to the point.

The brown pokemon, Skull, answered me. "Yea, I guess you can say that."

I was confused. "What'd you mean?"

"He means that your words really hurt Stephanie, Jennifer," the one resembling a mermaid spoke unexpectedly loud. "Fear of the dark wasn't the only reason she was crying."

I didn't say anything – I had nothing to say. As far as I was concerned, Stephanie could sit there and cry her eyes out as long as she was ok. It was her decision and her fault she chose to continue her pointless job, not mine.

I was startled when the one I definitely wasn't very fond of spoke. "Be careful what you think." The black pokemon narrowed its eyes slightly before turning away.

_Did it just read my mind? _Now I was really unsure about these things, and I turned my full attention back to the interesting spot on the brick wall. I sat like that until all movement had died down, and each of them had finally drifted off to sleep.

I turned and looked at all the sleeping forms, which didn't look near as intimidating as when they were awake. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for some of the things I had said to them. One in particular kept echoing throughout my mind: "I'm better than all of you."

I shook my head. _Stop thinking like that, that whack in the face must've gone to your head, _I told myself. _You are better than them. Don't worry about what you said, they're its – they don't have feelings._

Satisfied with my self-created explanation, I laid as comfortably as I could on the towel that I had ended up on. I considered leaving, but then the image of the Houndoom I had thought up popped into my head. I chose to remain where I knew there was no Houndoom.

I could still feel the cold, hard concrete when I laid myself down through the fabric, but I made do, cursing the place I was in and wishing I was back home. Wishing that Stephanie never took an interest in protecting these creatures. Wishing that we could be like the sisters we were before pokemon came a part of our lives. Then none of this would be happening.

I closed my eyes, sleep finally overcoming me. As I was about to fall asleep the entire way, I could've sworn I heard a voice saying, "Ebony, I've been looking everywhere for you! I must get you home…" And I fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

***~General POV~***

Tatta was up first in the morning – she was generally the early bird of the bunch. Vaporeon huddled close to Jolteon to keep her body temperature from reaching its freezing point while Skull used her finned tail as a pillow. Espeon slept peaceful in the center while Umbreon was sleeping still in his corner. Tat slept right beside Tatta, and Jennifer – was nowhere to be seen.

Tatta released a surprised squeak, waking Tat up. "What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"Jennifer's gone!"

Any trace of drowsiness that still lingered in Tat's eyes immediately vanished. He shot up. "What!? How can she be gone!" His outburst awoke everyone else in the space as well.

"What are you talking about, Tat?" Jolteon said, stepping over Vaporeon and Skull. "We would've heard her if she left the alley, the echoes are loud enough for any one of us to hear." Then he looked to Skull. "Except maybe bonehead over there."

"Hey!" Skull stood up and said indignantly. "I can easily Bone Club you, you know." With that Jolteon backed off, knowing he was weak against a meaning ground-type move.

"We have to find her," Espeon spoke matter-of-factly. "We have no other choice. Jennifer could be in real danger."

"I'll stay," Umbreon said unconcernedly.

"No, you're coming with me," Espeon ordered, and her word was final. Then she turned to the others. "Skull, you may be of real help to us sooner than I thought. Marowak have excellent eye-sight from living in the darkness of a cave."

"That's right!" Skull announced, looking proud. Jolteon snorted, but he was royally ignored. "What do you want me to do?"

"You, Tat, and Tatta – look around the exit path to check for any signs of an escape. I honestly don't believe so, but we have to be sure." The three smallest pokemon nodded and followed command.

"You two search in here." Espeon nodded to Jolteon and Vaporeon. "Come on, Umbreon. We're going to the streets."

"What!? In broad daylight?" Umbreon exclaimed. "Espeon, there are humans out there."

"All the more reason we need to make sure Jennifer isn't out there. You can handle a human, Umbreon, you've done so before." And Espeon teleported herself out of sight.

Vaporeon and Jolteon stared after Umbreon as he faded himself through the wall with Faint Attack, grumbling to himself, "She can survive on her own for six more days…if she treats the humans like she does pokemon, the whole freakin city will be running away and she'll have nothing to worry about…"

The two exchanged glances. "I take it Umbreon's not too fond of Jennifer," Jolteon stated.

"Obviously. I just hope he snaps out of it soon. It's not good for him or Jennifer when he has all that anger about him."

Both sat there for a moment. Jolteon broke his stare with the wall. "Shall we?" The two made their way to where the small Eevee was last seen and began searching for any evidence.

~*~

"What's this?" Skull asked, holding a good-sized orange thing. He held it up to his face. "It looks like…some sort of diamond almost…"

Tat and Tatta scurried over. Skull lowered the object so they could both see it. Tat examined it closely and took a quick sniff at it. "It's a scale," he concluded. "It's definitely from a pokemon, one with an extremely tough exterior. But I've never smelt this kind before."

"We should tell the others," Tatta suggested the obvious. "They'll probably know what it is."

"Good idea."

~*~

"Hey, wasn't Jenn sleeping on a cloth?" Vaporeon asked as she looked around.

"Yea, why?"

"It's not here."

"Maybe the wind blew it away. I doubt she would've taken it with her if she left."

Vaporeon gave him a look. "Over a 20-foot brick wall?"

"Oh…good point. But it does look like we got some wind last night." Sure enough, the area where Jennifer was sleeping was a bit out of order.

"But only in this one spot," the bubble jet pokemon observed. "And it seems that everything was pushed down…which means the wind had to come from directly above."

The two instinctively looked up into the dawn sky. "Wings," Jolteon suggested, looking wide-eyed at Vaporeon. "It's the only possible explanation."

"Whoever took Jennifer must've taken the cloth as well."

"You think Jennifer was kidnapped?" came Skull's voice from behind them – he and the Rattatas had just walked back in. 

"That's the way it's looking," replied Vaporeon.

Two seconds later Espeon and Umbreon materialized in the room. On Umbreon's back was a towel. He shook it off as though it were contaminated.

"Isn't that her bed?" Tatta asked.

Espeon nodded, and everyone showed what clues they had found to Jennifer's disappearance. "It is clear that Jennifer was taken, but by who or what I don't know," she said solemnly.

Umbreon was heard releasing a sigh. "Let me see the scale." Skull tossed him the sparkling orange piece, and Umbreon elevated it slightly in mid-air with the slight amount of psychic powers he had.

Each watched with a certain interest, even Espeon. The scale dropped to the ground suddenly with a small jingle of a sound. "It's a Dragonite scale."

This sent a wave of gasps over all of them. "Dragonite?" wondered Jolteon. "Dragonite here? There's no way, Dragonite's wings are powerful enough to leave this cursed island."

Umbreon narrowed his eyes. "This _is _a Dragonite scale, Jolteon, whether you believe it or not."

"It makes sense though, with everything we've found," Vaporeon rationalized. "The Dragonite hovered here, picked up Jennifer and then lifted off, pushing the air down forcefully. It flew over the narrow part of the alley dropping the scale. The Dragonite must've picked the towel up with Jennifer and dropped it as it flew."

"Makes sense to me," Tat added. Everyone else was convinced as well, and all began discussing where the dragon pokemon might living and what he or she wants with Jenn.

"I know where she is," Umbreon spoke unexpectedly again.

Espeon eyed him. "How would you know?"

"I had another life before I met you guys, you know. Come on, it's not far from here. I'll lead the way." Everyone was shocked that Umbreon of all pokemon was almost eager to find Jennifer. So surprised that none moved, save Espeon's swishing tail.

"Jennifer's not going to escape on her own," Umbreon said, still walking forward. "Believe me, I know." 

Each pokemon now followed, quizzical looks etching their faces. Did this have something to do with Umbreon's past? No one knew anything about it, except he came into the group when just an Eevee.

Espeon and Vaporeon, with her sharp sense of identifying emotions despite the fact she wasn't psychic, both sensed the dark-type was genuinely worried about something he could care less about. There was something he was holding back, and the two exchanged glances that said they were determined to get it out of him.

*****************************************************

**Authoress: **There's chapter 4! I hope it wasn't too short for you guys. Ri the Dragonite was vaguely introduced into this story, but she'll actually have a part next chapter. Also next chapter Carly the Mudkip is introduced, and the chapter after that (Chapter 6) I start the "Who's That Pokemon" game! BTW, I don't own that…or pokemon…=*(

Next chapter up in week! Thanks to all who reviewed, I luv yall! ^0^ *gives everyone cyber hugs* ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 Pt I

**Authoress: **I absolutely LUV yalls reviews! ^_^ They make my day, I'm serious. You're the people who persuade me to post another chapter each week! *cyber hugs to all* Anyway, this is the fifth chapter, and its definitely a much longer chapter than my previous ones. Carly the Mudkip introduces herself in this one. Let's start with responses (as always):

**_ACME-Rian: _***smiles happily* Thanks for reviewing! *accepts cyber hug* What do you think of Ri so far? Some questions will be answered in this chapter, I know I kinda left yall hanging when I ended the last chapter. Update here, hope you like!

**_Alex Warlorn: _**I use Microsoft Word for my word processor, and I save the text as a web page (HTML) before uploading it on the site. Believe me, it took me a few tries to get everything right, because I kept messing it up. It doesn't put it up exactly the same as how you typed it though – you have ta mess with it some to get it how you want it…Lord, I suck at explaining things! ^_^ Umbreon knows what a Dragonite scale looks like because…nope, not gonna tell ya yet, but you'll get your answer this chapter. The Dragonite is a she, but she doesn't have hungry babies, I'll give you that much. Enjoy!

**_Paladin Dragoon: _**Thanks for the chocolate! *stuffs face full* Chocolate's the best! ^_^ Anyway, next chappie is here! About your question, it'll be answered this chapter, don't worry! There's two parts to this chapter though, since I thought all of what I wrote down was a bit too long. But don't worry, next chappie will be here soon! ^_^

**_Gabe B.: _**No problem, I luv responding to yall's reviews. I just think I should say something to you guys, that's the least you deserve for reviewing! ^_^ So many people like the idea of the game! But alas, it's coming in Chapter 6…and Chapter 5 has two parts. I know, a cop-out, right? Jennifer is in serious denial right now, that's for sure! Ri certainly has something sinister planned for Jenn…but you gotta read and see! I'm evil, I know. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks bunches!

**_Vulpix Dark Flame: _***waves back* ^_^ Lol. Yes, Umbreon's probably my most mysterious character in this story, keeps to himself a lot. Questions will be answered though, I promise! And yea, a Dragonite kidnapped Jennifer…ironic, isn't it? Enjoy this chapter, thanks SOOO much for liking it! O, almost forgot. Carly's gonna be in this chapter! ^_^ Hope you like what I've managed ta do.

**_ElementalZoidFighter: _**A new reviewer! ^0^ I luv new reviewers. Lol. So you really think it's good? And you're so nice to review every one of my chapters so far, thanks bunches! *cyber cookies shaped like Espeon* Anyway, here's the next chappie. I'm so glad you think my fic's awesome, that means a lot. Enjoy!

**_Magma Admin DJ: _**Heyy! Yea, Jolteon is a little bit on the mean side to Skull, but the argument was there to lighten up the chapter a bit. This chapter Jolteon minds his manners, though! ^_^ And I guess you could say that Vaporeon is my "character". That pokemon is my favorite out of all the hundreds of them out there lol! How'd you guess? More about Umbreon will be revealed in this chapter, no worries! And when are you gonna update Maxie's Cause? I'm dying to know what happens next!

**_Maia's Pen: _**I know what you mean about the review, one time my review didn't even go through and I had ta type it all over again! But anyway, thanks for the compliment, glad you liked last chapter. You're not the first person to quote that thought line by Jennifer. I'm glad it got the effect I wanted, I did want her to sound as if she was trying to convince herself otherwise, and she did…this time. More about Ri the Dragonite here! O, and one more thing –GARY RULES! Lol.

**_XxBakura'sGirlxX: _**Of course I'll post every week! It's my sworn duty ta do so, since my many reviews depend on it. Well, that's exaggerating the fact, but I'll post every week! Don't worry!

**_Zec: _**New chappie here! Glad you like it, thanks a lot! ^_^ And you changed your name around a bit, which I failed ta notice last chapter before I posted. I always go through a second time after I type it all because the computer can't catch everything, needless to say. What book was it that you read? Sounds…interesting, lol! Hope you like this chapter. ^_^

**_Lirawen: _**omg, I almost missed putting you in here! Lol, good thing I looked at the reviews before I got this posted. Anyway, about your idea. I'm kind of leaning somewhat towards it as the story goes on, and this chapter will show some of it slightly. But thanks for the input, I luv getting ideas from reviewers. ^_^ I'll try and keep it up, next chapter's here!

~*~

**Authoress: ***wipes brow* Phew, finally done with responses! Now I'll quit stalling – on with Chapter 5 Pt. 1! Here goes…

***************************************************************

***~General POV~***

Umbreon strode along up front, carefully leading the others through the places least infested with humans. Jolteon, Skull, and the Rattatas were following, thinking that maybe Umbreon had changed his mind about Jennifer.

Espeon and Vaporeon knew better though, being around Umbreon the longest. They made they're way up front to the dark pokemon. "So you're not going to tell us anything?" Vaporeon scolded, causing Umbreon's fur to prick up.

"What are you talking about!" Umbreon hissed, not thrilled about being snuck up on when he was thinking.

"Come on, Umbreon. We know there's something you're not telling us."

He simply flattened his ears onto his head in annoyance, crimson eyes fixated straight ahead of him.

Espeon began speaking. "If you're that worried about Jennifer's safety, I suggest you tell us why for her own good if not yours."

Umbreon snorted. "You don't need to know. If you really want to know, you can find out when we get there." With that he quickened his pace until he was once again walking alone.

Vaporeon sighed. "I'm worried about him. I said it to Jolteon earlier, it's not good for him to keep things bottled up, and he's even more so now that Jennifer's around."

The psychic nodded. "I agree. But it can't be helped for now. We're going to have to hold on until we reach our destination." Vaporeon remained silent.

~*~

***~Jennifer's POV~***

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my surroundings, which were oddly spinning. I closed my eyes tightly shut until the dizzy feeling subsided, and I stumbled out of the corner I was in. The walls around me were a dingy white with grime covering many places, and the floor was like that of which you would find in a bathroom – tile. Shortly after I took in everything's appearance I started to panic.

_Where am I? How'd I get here? Did they abandon me? I don't remember any of this… _I ran over to a hole in the small, compact room I was in. _I'm getting out of here._

"Vol-torb!" something cried in an electronic-like voice as soon as I stepped out. I stared in shock when a red and white ball with freakishly large eyes rolled into my way.

I shook off the feeling. "Get out of my way, you retarded ball!" I shouted at it, coming up with a blank on a good insult.

But my shouting seemed to upset the ball, and it closed its eyes in shaking anger. Then it began to turn white, and the air around it grew deathly hot. My eyes widened and I soared back into the small space just before it exploded – yes, exploded.

I fell onto the hard floor and covered my ears as best I could, trying to drown out the blast. Who knew that a little ball could make an explosion so large. I looked up, expecting the room to crash down on my head – but luckily it didn't. The blast was over and the shelter was still standing.

I collapsed, breathing hard from being scared so bad. That was almost as bad as the grotesque picture of the Houndoom I had created in my head. I crept towards the hole once again and peered out. Everything within a 10-foot radius of the maniac ball was burned to a crisp, including the grass and the paint on the outside of the walls that I was almost totally enclosed in. The round object lay just where it had exploded in front of the hole, charred as a burnt marshmallow and smoking. I couldn't make out anything else about it.

Then I noticed something I hadn't before – a cliff a few meters away from where I stood. I glanced all around for any other red and white spheres, and I left the room to look for any sign of an escape.

But, of course with my luck, there was none. I was standing on an island in the sky practically, only air surrounding it. I ran to the edge frantically to look down and find the city far down below me.

Scared, I backed myself back into what I considered a box for someone of my caliber and curled up. _Maybe it's a good thing I ran into that ball, _I thought. _I might've run straight off the cliff._

Suddenly my eyes became strangely a bit moist when a different thought introduced itself in my brain. _Did they really abandon me? I'm so scared…_

~*~

***~General POV~***

"Where are we?" Skull asked.

"In the most isolated part of Cyprus," Umbreon answered grimly. "Not even humans of the lowest rank come down here."

Espeon looked around at all the junk – there was a treehouse that had fallen from a dead and scratched-up tree, and old tires and garbage everywhere. "I sense something dangerous here," she said, getting anxious looks from everyone save Umbreon.

"I'd have to say you're off you're game today if you didn't, Espeon," Umbreon responded. He began to walk forwards to the fallen and broken treehouse. 

He stopped. Jolteon had stepped in his way, positioning himself directly in Umbreon's face. "You're not taking another step until you tell us what's going on."

"Back off, Jolteon."

"No. I know you're hiding something from the looks that Vaporeon and Espeon have been exchanging since we left, and you're going to tell us," Jolteon snapped back quickly, narrowing his eyes.

Umbreon glared back, his red eyes boring into Jolteon's black ones. Eventually he stepped away from the electric-type. "You want to know so badly?" he asked. "Fine. I was taken from my brothers and sisters when I was young by this same Dragonite. She took me to a pokemon – a Mightyena…" He stopped, sat, and stared. "I'm not continuing," he added bluntly.

Vaporeon immediately ran over to him, Jolteon relaxing his glare as well. "Finish, Umbreon," the aquatic pokemon said softly. "You know that we care about you. Just please tell us."

Umbreon looked around at everyone else, who took a step forward and nodded. Emotion played in his emotionless eyes, but it was quickly covered up. "The Mightyena wanted me as a delicacy, alright? But he damn sure picked the wrong Eevee to mess with that day!" Umbreon turned with one fluid motion and walked into the treehouse.

Jolteon's harsh expression quickly evaporated, and he stared after Umbreon with his mouth slightly ajar. Tat and Tatta exchanged worried and anxious looks, and Skull even walked up to Jolteon, a questioning look on his face. Jolteon shook his head softly at the Marowak, not in the mood for the argument he loved to start, and not sure what to say either.

Vaporeon was equally shocked, and Espeon shook her head. "This is worse than we originally thought," she told Vaporeon. Vaporeon nodded her head meekly. "Stay out here. I'm going to talk to him."

Umbreon sat with his back to the entrance of the door, staring at the mess of wood, garbage, and even a few bones that laid before him. "Why didn't you tell us before, Umbreon?" a familiar voice of a certain psychic pokemon came up behind him.

"Because it's not relevant anymore."

"You know that's not true. You know all our pasts."

"Yea, well all your pasts are at least decent – mine is shameful. No pokemon wants to admit they were originally supposed to be another pokemon's snack."

Espeon was silent for a moment. Then, "Is the Dragonite -"

"No," Umbreon answered her unasked question. "Ri is not the problem, she's merely a pawn in this Mightyena's sick game. I've seen her before when I'm up late at night, searching for a helpless, young pokemon. She's brainwashed."

"How do you know all this? And her name? If she was delivering you to the Mightyena there would've been no time for that."

"She kept me up on Devil's Hilltop for several days. Even though I was just an Eevee, I knew enough to know that she wasn't acting on her own accord when food was brought to me. She referred to herself in the third person at times, but what got to me was that certain emptiness in her eyes…"

"You really do want to save Jennifer, don't you?"

"No one deserves to die like that," he said turning around. "Not even a self-centered human like her. Let's go, he's not here." The two emerged from the house to find Vaporeon with her tail swished out in front of her emitting a low warning growl. Jolteon was standing protectively in front of her and Tat at his side, both clearly threatening, and the other two were cowering behind Vaporeon.

~*~

***~Jennifer's POV~***

I laid there in that cramped little room doing the same thing I was doing at my previous location – imagining I was boring a hole in the wall with my stare.

I was on my feet in three seconds when I heard yelling from outside. "Put me down! Someone, help me!" The voice sounded so young, even younger than I was. I slipped out of the hole. The ball remained fried crispy still.

The pleading yells stopped when a tiny blue thing fell from above directly in front of me. I looked up, half afraid of what I would see. "Eek!" was all that could come out of my mouth. The orange dragon hovering above me was huge, but it was its stare that scared me the most.

The dragon lowered itself with two bowls, and me and the blue thing that had fallen scampered into the shelter. "Ebony, here's some food and water for you," the It spoke to me in almost a dream-like state. "I've finally found you again. And you too, Crystal."

Then it looked around outside the walls, and spotted the burnt ball. "Come, Voltorb, I will take you to be healed. I do not want to let master's friends escape again." She said it freakishly slow, like something in a trance.

But then I remembered the name she had called me, and at that moment I was feeling particularly brave – and angry, I might add. "Ebony? Who the f-" But I was blown backwards into the thing in the room with me, which gave a cry of surprise, when the big dragon flew away without warning with the ball.

Hurriedly I scampered off the thing, afraid of what I might be touching. I whirled around, back against the wall, with a fierce look.

The funny-looking creature looked at me curiously, head titled a bit to the right. "Are you ok?" it asked, apparently not at all threaten by my appearance.

I didn't expect a question from it. "…Do I look fine to you?"

The thing took a step backwards. "No. I mean, yes. I mean -" It stopped abruptly when I left the room.

I sat out there fuming, looking for some sort of plane to come take me home and off the wretched hilltop. My ears perked up when I heard crying – it came from inside where I just was. I found myself feeling guilty again.

"Why do I have to feel guilty?" I grumbled to myself as I got up and headed back to the concealment. "Why does everything have to bother me?"

I entered the room. "I'm not going to hurt you," I said frankly as the creature scurried away to the other side of the room. "Just…stay over there." I went and sat on the side of the room directly opposite from it.

The thing persisted on crying. I sighed. "I'm sorry?" I was thoroughly disgusted with myself for even talking to it, but my stupid conscious got the better of me this time.

This caused a reaction and it lifted its head up. The crying ceased rather quickly. "I forgive you," the pokemon squeaked. "But you were mean to me."

I rolled my eyes. _Out of all the things in the world, I got stuck with a baby one. At least my previous pokemon were mature and I could ignore them if I wanted…Why'd they have to leave me here? Why?_

"Hey!" the little voice broke my thoughts. "Are you going to say anything?"

I shot a glare the female's way. "I'm Jennifer Waters…what's your name." It took a lot for me to even say that harshly.

It brightened up at the question. "Hi, I'm Carly. I'm a Mudkip."

"Mudkip?" I snorted. "What's that?"

"Hmph! Well 'Jennifer Waters' is a weird name, too!"

"I just asked what it was!"

"It's a pokemon type, dummy! What kind of pokemon are you?"

Sadly, I knew the answer to that question. "Eevee…" I mumbled. The questions piled on, and I tried hard not to explode on the thing in front of me. My conscious was still blocking me from doing so, though I would have no problem if it didn't look so innocent and cute.

"Ok, I'm going outside." I left, but the Mudkip followed. It obeyed when I told it to stay away from me, and went to sit exactly opposite from where I was. There was a few moments of precious silence, then the aqua-colored organism began to snivel again.

"What's wrong now? I didn't do anything!"

"I miss my family!" it cried. "I don't wanna be here!" More crying.

I stared at the pokemon, shocked by its words. "How can you miss your family?" I retorted.

"Because they're not here!" it cried out loudly again, missing my point entirely. "And I want them here!"

I looked hard at this Mudkip's face, trying to find a hint that this sudden outburst was feigned, that the emotions were fake. But there was no such hint, everything about it seemed genuine. It was actually missing its family.

This was the first time I had seen any emotion this high in a pokemon, the very things that Stephanie strove to protect. _Do they…feel? No, they can't feel, it's not possible…they're its, dammit!_

My attempts to persuade myself were in vain. There was nothing I could do to convince myself that this thing wasn't feeling the pain of missing whatever family it may have.

I found myself edging closer to it, and closer, and closer. Finally, I was standing right in front of it, its face buried in its paws, still sniffing. I reached out to touch it with my paw but pulled back, glaring at nothing in particular. I eventually resorted to merely placing my tail over the small, shivering pokemon (I didn't like the tail much anyway), and I lay there was my back turned to it.

The creature finally stopped shivering, and I felt steady breathing as my tail rose and fell with it. I still had my eyes narrowed at anything that moved – birds, clouds, air. I lay there silently, waiting with anxiety for the minute the dragon thing would come back. Then I began to wonder. _Does it and even the ones I was with have…feelings too?_

********************************************************

**Authoress: **End Chapter 5 Pt. I! Hope yall liked it, and yes, this was a fairly long chapter. And I left some more cliffies. MUHAHAHAHA! I know, I'm evil. ^_~


	6. Chapter 5 Pt II

**Authoress: **Heyy! I'm SOOOO sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy. I procrastinate at everything (and I mean everything), and I had 3 projects to do that were due in the same week! . But I got them all done and amazingly got good grades on all of them! ^_^ I know, I'm cheap. Tell you what, I'll let each of you smack me if you want for not updating when I was supposed to. Again, I'm so sorry! =*( But enough about me, I'm sure yall want ta read this next chapter, am I right?

***~Responses~***

**_Gabe B.: _**I'm so glad you like this so much! ^_^ That makes me happy. Anyway, yea, Carly and Jenn are supposed ta be snacks, as much as I hate ta say it. O, and one more thing – I kinda added another part to this chapter…*blocks flying tomatoes* Cuz I didn't want ta make it too long! And you'll see what happens to Ri later on, I've already got it all figured out. 

**_Magma Admin DJ: _**Hi again! Yea, poor Umbreon, he's about ta be in alota trouble this chapter. But it's all good. For the moment Jennifer sees that Carly has feelings since she's the only one whose ever shown any emotions openly in the story. Btw, love your story, glad you put me in it! ^^

**_ACME-Rian: _**Tsk tsk, poor Carly. Lol. Anyway, the plot will be more recognizable when this plotline is played out in full. You'll just have ta wait and see what happens with Ri next. ^_^ Unfortunately, Ri doesn't show up in this chapter, but she'll have a much bigger part next. Enjoy!

 **_Alex Warlorn: _**Jeez, you caught all my mistakes! Lol. But anyway, let's just say that this Mightyena is a little different from others. It's not a move that he uses to control Ri, it's a technique that he somehow acquired way back when. Yea, pokemon eating others is the way of nature, but I guess I forgot to tell why they were so upset. If the Mightyena wanted a snack he should've gone out and caught it on his own instead of unfairly using a brainwashed Dragonite. But anyway, thanks for reading and pointing out my mistakes. Hope you like this chapter! O, and I like your one-shots that I read, nice!

**_Paladin Dragoon: _**Yes, very scary…kinda freaky if you think about it too much. Lol. But Ri's not in this part of the chapter, but she will be next time. Hope you like, here's next chappie! ^_^

**_Vulpix Dark Flame: _***pats back* Don't worry, Carly switches moods this chapter in result of the little nap she had. And Carly will not get hurt, I can promise you that much. I would never hurt something as cute as a Mudkip! ^_^ Umbreon does have an upsetting history, but then again he is a dark and mysterious pokemon so it kinda makes sense, right?

**_Maia's Pen: _**Heyy!****I'm so sorry I made the suspense even worse for you! Yea, I know, I'm a bad person for not updating when I should've. *hangs head* But the good news is I've updated right now, and that's what matters…right? ^_^ I personally LOVE Jolteon's personality, and the contrast it has with the other pokemon. I'm glad you like it too! ^_^ Chapter 5 Pt. II is here! YAY! *celebrates* Enjoy!

**_ElementalZoidFighter: _**You thought it was cute? My friends thought so too, specially the last part of the chapter. And yes, cliffies are very good…*rubs hands together* I love using them, and I always find the exact right point to end a chapter. They're the spice of life! Lol. Hope you like!

**_Waynemon: _**A 10/10! ^_^ *takes a bow* Thanks so much, I'm ecstatic that you like it that much. Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Maybe it'll get another 10/10…Lol! ^_^

**_Matt C.: _**Thanks so much! I always try to add a little humor into serious stories because it lightens the mood a little bit. Granted, you don't want too much humor in a serious part of a story, but just a touch makes the reader feel…better I guess. ^_^ I try my best for the depth emotion of the story, because a fic about this needs that kinda of additive. Thanks for reading, update here!

**_Alley Drendo: _**Heyy! Glad you like, that means a lot! O, and your fic that you just started isn't too bad either, I actually like it! ^_^ So, you think Vaporeon and Jolteon, and Umbreon and Espeon? I'm glad someone mentioned that. I tried to put in a little "coupling" bit throughout the story, just so it would be cuter. ^_^ But anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**_Lirawen: _**You're back! *YAY!* I know what you mean about personalities seeming the same in some fics, and I try to keep my pokemon's personalities as different as possible. Luckily, I'm succeeding! ^_^ Cool, you have some stories? I'll give them a look, that'd be great! O, and sorry for the delay in updating. As I said up top, I've been swamped with various projects all due around the same time. Update here, enjoy!

**_LuckyLibra13: _**Awe, thanks, you're so sweet! ^_^ I love it the you like my story almost as much as Maia's, because hers is very good! ^_^ I feel so happy…Here's the next chapter for ya. O, and your story is nice too! I may put Malia in here, but I'll have ta see. You can enter her in the game next chapter and if you win, I'll put her in! Everyone loves cyber hugs. *gives cyber hug* Lol. Enjoy! ^0^

~*~

**Authoress: **Done! On with Chapter 5 Pt. II Here goes…

*********************************************************

***~General POV~***

"Get off my property!" a gentlemen's voice yelled gruffly at Jolteon in the front. "No one gave any of you mutts permission to trespass!"

"You call this property?" Umbreon boldly stepped in front and snorted. "It looks more like a human's garbage can." The dark pokemon stepped in front of Jolteon, who was still baring his teeth, and stared at the large Mightyena.

He seemed to recognize Umbreon immediately after looking him over once. He smirked. "You're the one Eevee that escaped."

Umbreon's eyes widened, and the rest were silently but intently listening. "How would you know?!"

The Mightyena nodded his head towards four white dots on Umbreon's back. The smaller dark growled lowly. Mightyena wasn't fazed at all, and said, "I remember things quite well, and nothing else could leave a scar mark in that pattern except my own jaws."

Vaporeon cringed at mental picture of Umbreon as an Eevee when Mightyena said those words. Skull, standing next to her, saw her take a step backwards and put a brown pair on her tail as for comfort. It was the only part of her he could reach easily, and he felt he owed it to her for protecting him against Jolteon's argument-picking. Vaporeon looked down at the Marowak gratefully. 

"I always thought it was a part of his coat!" Jolteon was exclaiming. 

"Yes," Espeon voiced seriously. "That's what he told us." She looked at Umbreon, her expression far from pitiable. "Is there anything else you've lied about, Umbreon? Did you honestly believe we didn't care about what happened to you and wouldn't like to know?" Her amber eyes bore into his like a bad burn.

Finally, Umbreon wrenched his eyes from Espeon and back to Mightyena. The psychic turned and promptly walked away. Naturally, Vaporeon hurriedly followed to make sure she was ok and to ask what that was all about, but was sent back instantly.

"Family problems?" Mightyena was amused. "Tsk tsk, Umbreon."

"Shut up!" Umbreon narrowed his crimson eyes and stalked forward into Mightyena's face. "I know you have another Eevee here. Where is she?" he demanded.

"Now, now, Umbreon. The pokemon is safe – for now." Mightyena chuckled.

"Tell me where she is, or face the consequences. You're no match for me in a battle. I won once and I can do it again."

To this the coyote seemed surprised. "Oh really?"

"Umbreon, don't…" Vaporeon took a step forward, followed closely by Tatta.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Umbreon sharply snapped turning on Vaporeon, making her recoil slightly. Satisfied, he turned back to the large Mightyena. "Yea, I can take you on in a battle."

"Very naïve, young Umbreon," Mightyena spoke sneeringly. "You're so sure you'll win? How about we raise the stakes?" He smiled a smile worn only by the cruelest. "If I win, I keep the Eevee and the Mudkip -"

"Mudkip?" Umbreon rudely interrupted.

"Ah yes. Seeing as you haven't been around in a while I guess you wouldn't know. I've upped the number of…customers I invite to dinner every couple days." The dog-like pokemon smiled the same frightening smile.

Umbreon kept his outer appearance unmoved by this. "Continue."

"As I was saying, if I win I keep the two, and a little edition to my meal that I can have for dessert and for breakfast the next day."

Tatta gasped, but it only got the attention of Mightyena for a split second. Everyone else was in torturous anticipation to hear what he intended on taking.

"Wh-what do you want?" Umbreon asked, accidentally letting a stutter slip. But he recovered his tough outer core immediately.

"You don't know?" Mightyena shook his head. "Since after I'm through with you, you won't be in any position to just up and leave. There's no use in wasting an excellent delicacy by simply leaving you there."

Silence was all that met the grim realization. "Fine, I accept," Umbreon agreed. 

"No!" Jolteon and Tat, with their fierce attitudes (Tat fierce for his size anyway), yelled at Umbreon. Jolteon swept in front of him like he did the last time. "You're not going to do this."

But this time Umbreon didn't cave. "I've made my decision, Jolteon. So back off."

"You can't!" Tat piped up. "What if you get killed out there? You're our friend and our only hope for saving Jennifer!"

"Exactly, Tat! That's why I have to do this!" He face Mightyena once again. "Now comes my demands. If I win this battle, and I know I will, you release the Eevee and the other captive. Is that clear?"

"Very."

"Fine then. Let's go," Umbreon said.

Mightyena smirked once more, and began to walk forward. But he stopped again. "One more thing."

"What," was question impatiently by the small dark-type.

"Your friends can't come with you."

Umbreon cast a glare. "And why not?"

"Well now, we can't have you cheating now can we?" the second dark type replied. He turned his cold eyes on the others. "I wouldn't so much as take one step to follow us, or the match will go to me automatically, which means I don't necessarily get an extra meal, but I do get to keep the two I already have. And don't worry, I have my ways of knowing when you're coming." He lifted a gnarled paw, which suggested to everyone he could feel movement vibrations through the ground. He may have been bluffing, but none wanted to take the chance.

Jolteon, Vaporeon, Tat, Tatta, and Skull watched in anguish as their friend disappeared behind a pile of trash, heading to some unknown place where no one would be able to help. Right then all exchanged glances, knowing full well what they had to do.

~*~

***~Jennifer's POV~***

I woke up from my short-lived nap when the Mudkip under my tail snapped awake suddenly. I really wished that period of rest would've lasted longer.

"Morning," it yawned.

"It's not morning."

"Oh…well, afternoon!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just…don't say anything."

"Why?" The classic question that all young things ask.

"Uh…" I stuttered, coming up blank for an excuse. "Because…because we're playing a game!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Really? Games are fun!" It responded just as I had hoped it would.

"Good. This is the Quiet Game."

"What's that?"

"The rules are simple – you can't make any noises while playing. If you do, you lose, and you don't want to lose do you?" The Mudkip shook its head. "Exactly. We'll start playing…now!" With that the pokemon dropped its head back down, staying as silent as possible.

I did the same, smiling to myself. _That was easy. Now I can go back to sleep before that stupid dragon comes back. And some think a rich person's world is weird…_

~*~

***~General POV~***

"Espeon?" Vaporeon asked timidly, peeking her head into the rotten treehouse which she had gone into. The others had voted on her going to ask since she'd known Espeon the longest.

"What is it?" Espeon asked in response, her voice sounding surprisingly gentle.

"Umbreon's gone."

Espeon turned around. "Where to?"

"He left with the Mightyena. They're…going to a have a battle. Umbreon will get Jennifer back if he wins but if he doesn't…"

The lavender pokemon eyed the cerulean one. "Just tell me, Vaporeon."

"If he loses Mightyena said he'd have an extra meal," she blurted out quickly, not wanting to linger on the words.

Espeon looked down. "Not surprising."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. You figure it out."

Vaporeon was taken aback. "Y-you're not going to do anything? When Umbreon's very life is on the line? This isn't like you Espeon, you're acting differently than you should be."

"All this time I thought that Umbreon had been honest with us about things of his past," Espeon's voiced rose a little. "If he doesn't believe that we're trustworthy enough, then why should we show him the same courtesy as we always have?"

"Because! He's our friend, and friends don't let friends get eaten by a dog who doesn't even have the dignity to hunt for himself!"

Espeon was silent, and the water pokemon began to get angry. "Fine, don't help! I didn't want to have to tell you this to get you motivated, but we can't help either, and you know why?"

"Why?" She was curious now and slightly alarmed.

"Because the Mightyena said if he knows we're there, and he'll know through the vibrations in the ground from our footsteps, then he'll end the match in his favor, meaning Jennifer won't be getting saved! And, if Umbreon's too hurt then he would end up as -" Vaporeon lost the anger in her voice as she almost choked on it.

"Fine, let's go," Espeon spoke almost too quickly, unexpected by Vaporeon. Noticing her state of shock, Espeon said, "I'm not about to let one of my friends get hurt, you know me better than that. I thought you would be able to do something about it. But you can't, so I have not choice." She was followed eagerly by the water-type out the door to where the others stood.

"Good job, Vaporeon," Jolteon praised.

"You're gonna kick some Mightyena butt, right?" Skull asked.

In response, he got a slight smack on the head from Jolteon. "Don't be stupid, Skull. Dark types are immune to psychics."

"Actually I do know one move that will be very effective, Jolteon," Espeon said. "Don't move, I'll be back, hopefully with good news." She focused her psychic energy to create a bubble around her about an inch off the ground, similar to the bubbles Mew uses. Then she left, leaving the other five wondering if this would work.

~*~

***~Jennifer's POV~***

I felt it coming. I tried to stop it desperately. But eventually, I gave into the enormous sneeze. "Aaaa-CHOO!"

"You lose!" The Mudkip immediately said. "That game was ok, I guess. Do you know any other games, Jennifer?"

I flattened my ears to my head in annoyance, something I recently learned I could do with those big things. "Unfortunately, no."

"Awe," it whine at me. "I'm bored though. Maybe you can make up a game!"

I seized the opportunity for some more peace and quiet – at least more peace. "How about you think of a game? I'm sure it'll be great and I promise to play it after you're done."

"Ok!" The Mudkip bounded happily around the grass, scorched and green, chatting to itself random ideas.

I plopped down on the ground again and began listening to what it was saying, happy that I was being left alone for the most part, but not as thrilled about saying I would play its game. If I was lucky the Mudkip would think about it the rest of the time that was left, which was approximately 40 minutes.

~*~

***~General POV~***

Espeon floated her way in Umbreon's general direction, using her abilities to detect exactly where Umbreon's four paws touched the ground. She followed the footprints only her eye could see for roughly five minutes until she came into an open space. Espeon quickly but very quietly moved her bubble behind a pile of garbage so she wasn't seen. She peered out of the various gaps, and gasped.  


	7. Chapter 5 Pt III

**Authoress: **Hey everyone! ^_^ So, here's Chapter 5 Pt III, hope yall enjoy it. It's EXTRA long, partly cuz I love yall to death and you deserve a long chapter, and partly cuz I'm making up for that week that I missed updating. Oh yes, and I'm foregoing reviewer responses this chapter since I want to get this up today, and that day is Saturday ^_~. Don't worry, they'll be up next chapter, I promise! I honestly don't have the time at the moment, I hope this doesn't affect anyone that look forward to their responses! =*(

But on with Pt III! ^_^ Here goes…

****************************************************

***~General POV~***

Espeon gasped. What she saw certainly wasn't the most welcome sight to meet her eyes. Mightyena and Umbreon were having a fierce battle, Dark vs. Dark. Mightyena kept delivering blow after blow with his sharp teeth. Umbreon managed to use Faint Attack to his advantage, but his attempts to dodge were becoming more and more spaced out.

Umbreon ducked under a Bite attack from Mightyena and used his own Bite to chomp down on Mightyena's front leg. He growled in pain and used his free paw to knock Umbreon off him. The black fox was flung lightly against a dirty brick wall.

Espeon still looked on as Mightyena prepared a lethal Crunch attack for Umbreon. She was glad for a split-second when a lucky Faint Attack on Umbreon's part allowed him to slip through the wall he was leaning against, and Mightyena's jaws slammed into it with a sickening sound. The large pokemon let out a sharp, pain-filled yelp.

Umbreon slipped back through but, unfortunately, Mightyena was even angrier than before and caught Umbreon off guard with a full-force Quick Attack. Umbreon flew into the wall a second time, this time much harder, and slid back down it. Espeon watched in horror as her friend tried to get to his feet on shaking limbs, and utterly failing.

"Well, I guess we all know the winner of this match now don't we?" Mightyena sneered cruelly. "So sorry you won't be around to see the lovely meal I'll make of your Eevee."

Espeon shut her eyes in tiredness and in anger. She couldn't take it any longer. Umbreon could no longer defend himself from Mightyena alone, and she had to help. She didn't care if Umbreon thought it was no favor, that he could've done it himself, but she knew that wasn't true and wasn't about to let her friend die. And that's all that mattered.

The psychic popped her bubble, which left her without much strength left from the strain of keeping it up. "Hey!" she yelled at Mightyena's back as he was about to grab the scruff of Umbreon's neck.

He turned around. "Well, if it isn't the one who left back at my home. Maybe you didn't hear my warning."

"I heard it quite well."

"Then you should know already that Umbreon and the Eevee are mine, along with the Mudkip Ri captured. I'll be eating well tonight."

Espeon shot him a glare so harsh that he would've been dead ten times over if looks could kill. "Eat this!" She focused her remaining energy on one final attack, closing her eyes. The atmosphere circling Espeon became distorted, and the large pokemon looked at the psychic one with confusion.

The spiral of distortion got bigger and bigger and finally it hit Mightyena, knocking him unconscious instantly. Umbreon locked eyes with Espeon expressing no emotion in particular before he too fell into sleep.

Espeon stopped and sat down, panting, exhausted. Mightyena was passed out for the time being, but she was feeling the stress of getting Umbreon a safe distance away, at least back to the others, before he awoke. She managed somehow to drag the sleeping Umbreon about a foot before collapsing from pure exhaustion next to him.

~*~

"Ah!" Vaporeon cringed and shut her eyes. "My head!"

"You felt it too?" Jolteon asked, shocked. "A sharp pain?"

"Yea."

"What are you talking about?" Skull asked. Tat and Tatta were obviously confused as well.

But neither answered. They were staring wide eyed at each other. "Do you think…" Vaporeon gulped.

"It has to be…there's no other explanation…" Jolteon spoke softly.

"Espeon!" Both drew their conclusion in unison. Jolteon shot off in the direction that he had seen Espeon go, and Vaporeon turned gracefully to follow suit.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Skull announced, quickly jumping onto Vaporeon's long tail before she sped off after Jolteon. Luckily she kept her tail elevated for the most part, too frantic to even notice the small passenger.

"Tat, I'm scared now," Tatta said as she watched. "What just happened?"

"I can't be sure," he answered, "but it has something to do with a psychic pokemon. I've heard that a psychic's distress can be felt through their closest friends."

Tatta gasped. "If that's true then that means -"

"Yes. That means Umbreon failed and the brute got to Espeon too. They're both in trouble."

~*~

***~Jennifer's POV~***

I had dozed off while Carly was chatting to the air and lost track of the time. I now had not even a general idea of how much time was left before the orange dragon came back. I suddenly realized it was quiet. The Mudkip had miraculously stopped brainstorming.

I got up to look for it. "Hey! Mudkip! Where are you?" When I didn't see it outside I found the Mudkip inside the shelter spraying the walls down and wiping them clean. The walls were getting cleaner, but I could say a lot less for the pokemon. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning the walls. My mommy says my room should never be dirty."

"This isn't your room."

"It is now! I'm never gonna get back home…"

"Were you listening to anything that orange thing said?" The Mudkip shook its head and I sighed. "It said that it would be back for us in an hour. I don't know how much time there is left now, but it can't be much."

"Oh." The pokemon sat down. "Where is she taking us?"

"I don't know!" I snapped, frustrated about not knowing. "Maybe it'll put us down on solid land then you can go wherever and I can go -" I cut short. _Where am I going to go? _I thought.

"You'll go where?" the Mudkip asked worriedly.

"Home, I guess," I replied.

There was silence for a moment as I stared from the clean spot on the wall to the now dingy Mudkip. "Why do you call me an 'it?" it finally asked.

I eyed the pokemon. "Because I can and because you are," I responded bitterly.

"So…you're an 'it' too?"

_Didn't expect that, _I sulked. "I'm different!" was my indignant response. "I'm not like you things, even though I may look like it!" I walked out of the room. To my surprise the Mudkip didn't follow me. _Good, _I contemplated. _Maybe it finally gave up._

~*~

***~General POV~***

Jolteon and Vaporeon raced down the path they thought their two friends had gone. Skull was still hanging on for dear life to Vaporeon's tail. There was an abrupt stop as the two foxes reached another dead end.

"Dammit!" Jolteon thundered.

"Calm down!" Vaporeon ordered. "We'll never find them that way. There's only one other path left to choose now, they have to be down that one unless they went off the paths. This way." She swept off again, this time Jolteon following her. He then noticed Skull clinging onto her tail but decided not to ask.

Finally the three reached the clearing and were awed by what they saw. Everything was strewn about, either that or torn up, including bricks from walls. It was evident a vicious battle took place there.

Skull jumped off Vaporeon's tail and ran off to investigate the area. The other two ran to the dark and psychic's sides. "Espeon, Umbreon! Are you ok?" the water-type asked fearfully, seeing as both had their eyes closed.

Espeon opened her eyes as a response. Jolteon then asked, "What happened? This place is a wreck!"

She struggled up. "Umbreon lost the battle. I'm fine, better than Umbreon at least. I collapsed after dragging him a few paces. I'm sorry for dragging you out here."

"Don't be, it's ok," Jolteon spoke. Then he noticed Mightyena to the side – he was asleep. Skull was poking him and jumping a few feet backwards to see if the huge dog would get up. "Stupid idiot," Jolteon mumbled under his breath. "Why is he asleep?"

"Because I used Hypnosis. Umbreon is asleep as well," Espeon answered.

"You managed to use a Hypnosis after you had come all this way in the bubble?" questioned Vaporeon. "I remember last time you traveled this distance you had lost a lot of your energy."

"I lost a lot this time too, but I'm stronger than I was last year. I had enough left to do that, to save Umbreon. Now let's move, before Mightyena wakes up. Get Umbreon."

"What about you?" the bubble jet pokemon asked concernedly.

"I can walk."

"Oh no, you can't," Jolteon corrected. Just as she tried to stand up he scooped her up on his back from underneath. "You'd slow us down if you did anything." Luckily Espeon didn't object.

Vaporeon proceeded to lift Umbreon onto her own back, and they began to move back to where they had come from. "Hurry," voiced Espeon. "I don't know how much longer Hypnosis will keep Mightyena asleep."

"I guess not," a familiar gruff voice rang out from behind them. "Hand over the Umbreon or I'll just have to take all of you by force."

"I don't think so," Vaporeon stepped up boldly, laying Umbreon gently on the ground.

"You can't fight three of us and expect to win." Jolteon had also laid Espeon down and joined the water type.

"Three? I think the little Espeon is a bit…drained, wouldn't you say? Not that she'd be much help to you anyway. I can take on both of you and win!"

"Three," Jolteon said again, this time smirking.

"What?" Mightyena was confused now, exactly the reaction the two eons wanted.

Both grabbed Umbreon and Espeon and dragged them away when there was suddenly a low rumbling noise coming from underground. Mightyena whirled around in all direction, and realized too late what he was in the middle of.

With a lot of force for a small pokemon, Skull surfaced right under Mightyena, blowing him into the air. He yelped with surprise as he hit the hard ground, knocked unconscious momentarily.

"That wasn't too hard," Skull said, wiping his paws together.

Jolteon smiled. "I hate to admit this, but great job, Skull. You really saved our tails. Now let's go before you do something stupid like poke him again and everyone forgets about your good deed."

Skull stuck his tongue out and Vaporeon rolled her eyes. Luckily Skull wasn't phased by Jolteon's picking. Umbreon and Espeon, now asleep, were again loaded onto the other's backs and were soon back with Tat and Tatta. The pokemon scavenged the dumps, something they had had much practice in, looking for items that might've been thrown away by the PAP accidentally. They were lucky when a whole healing kit was found. Soon Espeon was well enough to fight again, and Umbreon was also standing on his own four feet.

~*~

***~Jennifer's POV~***

The Mudkip stayed in the house, I imagine cleaning walls, and I chose to remain outside. Suddenly the wind picked up and I flew into the house from surprise. The huge dragon thing had appeared once again, but somehow it just didn't seem like it had been a whole hour.

"Ebony, Crystal!" it called. What confused me most about this creepy thing was that it was convinced that I was Ebony and the Mudkip was Crystal. 

The blue pokemon ran behind me and grabbed hold of my tail. I didn't push it off since frankly I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Come you two, your father has sent for you a bit early."

"Really?" Carly squeaked excitedly. "Where is he? I wanna see my daddy!"

"Shut up!" I ordered sharply. "I don't think we're going home."

The Mudkip's lip quivered. "Why not?"

"Because I don't have a dad for the moment so this thing can't really take me there, and please don't cry." Luckily the pokemon didn't cry, but it did do something I least expected – it gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry you don't have a dad for the moment," it told me. "I hope you get him back soon."

I softened. This pokemon's naïve nature had actually made me feel better, and I patted it on the back with a paw I couldn't wait to get rid of. But neither of us could do anything else – the dragon had gotten impatient waiting for us and reached in the shelter and pulled us out. We were on our way to who-the-hell-knows-where.

~*~

***~General POV~***

"Umbreon, how do you feel?" Vaporeon was asking the dark type.

"I'm fine," he scoffed. "And I would've been ok if you hadn't stepped in. It's your faults that Jennifer isn't back here with us."

"Hey, Espeon risked her life for your stupid ass!" Jolteon snapped. "Did you think he would actually keep his promise anyway? The pokemon's a liar and a cheat, Umbreon!"

Umbreon sat there, unmoving. Skull picked up where Jolteon left off. "You should at least say th-"

"It's ok Skull," Espeon stopped him. "You know and I know I did the right thing and that's all that matters – I saved my friend's life." At that Umbreon didn't make a smart comeback, but slung his down, showing remorse for his attitude and defeat.

"Now," Espeon continued, "where is that hilltop Mightyena kept you on, Umbreon? It's a start."

Umbreon lifted his head. "Over there." All looked beyond the tree house to see a tall, circular pillar rising into the afternoon sky.

"Let's go then."

"I'll lead," Umbreon stepped in front of Espeon. "Since Mightyena hasn't come back here yet then he's obviously somewhere else. I have a feeling he's regained consciousness and has ordered Ri to bring him Jennifer and the other one to get us back. We have no time to waste."

Everyone followed Umbreon willingly towards the hilltop, wondering if Jennifer was up there and if she was ok. "I wouldn't be surprised if that SOB has another 'restaurant' next to the hill," Umbreon snorted.

For some odd reason Skull started snickering. "What?!" Umbreon turned a 180 into Skull's face. "Is something funny!?"

"Nothing," Skull replied, backing away slightly. "It's just that calling him that isn't really an insult since technically he _is _a son of a female dog…"

That earned him smacks from both ends – an annoyed smack from Umbreon directly on the skull and one behind delivered by Jolteon. Tat couldn't help but smile some, and the females ignored them, proceeding to turn Umbreon around so he could show them the way.

All the sudden crying was heard loud and clear from the location of the pillar. "Come on!" Umbreon commanded. Vaporeon allowed Skull to jump on her tail again and Espeon took both Rattatas. The remaining two shot ahead.

"He's scaring me, Jennifer!" the shrill whine was still being heard.

"Jennifer!" All pokemon involved in the rescue said the same thing at the same moment. The eons ran faster to reach their destination – luckily they weren't too far away to begin with.

~*~

***~Jennifer's POV~***

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, _was all that was running through my head at that moment. I was sitting in a barred cage. The poor Mudkip was scared out of it mind as it huddled close to me. That dog was about to eat me and I was starting to freak out then.

"Go eat someone your own size!" I yelled at the coyote. "Leave us alone!"

"Quite the talker, aren't you?" it sneered. "Too bad your friends won't get here in time to save you."

My eyes widened. "My friends?" _What friends?_

"Of course, your friends. I supposed you lived with them since most were evolutions of an Eevee. But there were two rats and a Marowak traveling too. The Umbreon even risked a battle to free you and your little friend there."

The black pokemon looked at Carly and she cringed. Suddenly I felt that all other pokemon weren't as much of heartless its as this one was. But that wasn't my concern – my thoughts were occupied with the realization that my previous companions were looking for me. _What happened to them if they failed? _The thought wasn't a pleasant one.

"Now, will you two join me for -"

"Lunch?" I finished. It growled at me but I could've cared less. "Hey, I watch TV, that line is so overused."

"Shut up, or I'll do it for you! Lunch isn't until five minutes from now anyway, I'll spare your pathetic lives till then."

"I knew it." It was a familiar voice of a certain black pokemon that I knew. "I knew there was a second hideout."

"Thought you could get away with it, didn't ya?" said a smug yellow fox. "Release them or pay the consequences."

"Who are they?" The Mudkip whispered, shaking. 

"Don't worry," I replied. "They're on our side."

The dog had turned to face the two. "Or what? I'm perfectly capable of destroying both of you, and I know you, Umbreon, can't be fully recovered yet."

Umbreon half-smiled. "You so sure about that?"

"I kicked your pathetic tail once and I'll more than happy to do it again."

"Guess again." Suddenly from right beside the cage a jet of water rushed past and hit the large canine square in the back, stunning him for a few seconds. The pokemon stepped up in front of the cage, smirking just as much as the electric one.

"Ready for a jolt?" the Jolteon asked, nodding to the blue one. The Vaporeon released another steady stream of water while the Jolteon produced a decent amount of electricity to go with it. Both elements hit the coyote, leaving him panting and faintly smoking on the ground. That was the first time I had seen a true pokemon battle.

~*~

***~General POV~***

Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Umbreon thought they had Mightyena beat, but unexpected to them he yelled out, "Ri!" His yell rang out through the vast junkyard. The three eons were taken by surprise and were blown backwards by a large Tornado attack.

Vaporeon was flung into a nearby tree, but luckily for Jolteon and Umbreon they were merely blown back a few feet. "You ok?" Jolteon hollered up.

"Fine!" came her answer. "I can get down."

"Let's go before Ri uses Recover to revive Mightyena!" Umbreon yelled at Jolteon. "Vaporeon's perfectly able to get down herself."

Unfortunately the two made it back too late. Ri had already used a Recover technique and Mightyena was as good as new. Umbreon and Jolteon flattened their ears in fear as they looked up into the face of an angry Dragonite.

"Ri, finish these fools off," Mightyena instructed. "I have a luncheon to attend."

"Of course, Master," Ri said obediently. She drew a huge breath, and her eyes started to glow a faint orange.

"It's a Hyper Beam!" Vaporeon shrieked from the tree she was still entangled in.

"Get out of the way!" Jolteon dove into Umbreon, pushing him out of the line of fire as the glow forming inside the Dragonite's mouth got brighter. The two covered themselves as best they could as they rolled out of the way, expecting to hear an explosion. But there was none. Both looked up to see Ri hovering in the same place holding her head.

"Ri, I said, FINISH THEM!" Mightyena was now clearly panicking now that his own brainwashed servant was hesitating.

There was a roar that erupted from the dragon pokemon as she fell backwards, closing her eyes shut tightly. Everyone present looked on in wonder.

"Ri, I command you to use a Hyper Beam!" the dark-type was shouting frantically.

Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Umbreon's hearts were filled with relief and joy when Ri reopened her eyes. They were crystal clear – they didn't have that fogged-up effect that they had had before. Then Espeon, the purple glow in her eyes still receding, stepped into view. "I don't think you'll be commanding anything from this pokemon, Mightyena."

Mightyena gulped loudly when he saw Ri's change. "How dare you control me like that!" she yelled at him. "I'm not your own personal puppet, you filthy, garbage-eating twerp!"

"Hey!" Jennifer piped up. "He was gonna eat me, you know!" She was royally ignored.

"I'll give you five seconds," Ri was saying. "I suggest you'd better start running NOW!"

Without a second thought, Mightyena was high-tailing it the opposite direction. Ri conjured up another Hyper Beam. "Think of this as a gift with love from me!" she yelled before releasing it.

Mightyena was hit square in the back, and he was sent rocketing off in some unknown direction.

The pokemon had succeeded – Jennifer was safe, for the time being at least. Skull, Tat, and Tatta scampered out of their protection zone the others placed them in, and all ran to meet the others. Mightyena? Let's just say he took a one-way trip to the other more populated with people side of the city. ^_~


	8. Chapter 6

**Authoress: **Hey everyone! Merry Belated Christmas! ^_^ And a Happy New Year! Since I didn't get to update on Christmas I might as well just give a New Year's present! ^_~ Did everyone have a good Christmas? Hope so, cuz I know I did. I got money…everyone loves to get money. Ok, 'nuff about me. Here's another chapter for you. Remember, it's currently the end of Day 2 right now – well actually about one in the afternoon. Anyway, let's get on with this, shall we? ^_^

**Reviewer Responses:**

**_Waynemon: _**Hiya! Glad you thought last chapter was great, I worked really hard on that! The battles between the pokemon I had to get almost perfectly right, or I never would've been able to live with myself. I'm a total perfectionist with my writing. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_ElementalZoidFighter: _**You're back! ^_^ No one can ever tell me enough times that I did a great chapter, that's one of my most favorite things to hear from reviewers! My least favorite thing to hear is that is sucks. Lol. But anyways, I was glad to let Mightyena get what he deserved last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too!

**_Magma Admin DJ: _**Oops! My mistake, that was meant to be paws. Hehe, stupid me. ^_^ Don't worry about writer's block, happens all the time to authors around here. But I do hope you get over it soon, I like stories with Team Magma or Aqua! Anyway, I guess a Maroawk hanging onto a Vaporeon's tail would be a funny picture - even funnier is someone actually drew it! And I didn't mean for that "luncheon" play on words to happen, but I never noticed that! Lol, here's Chapter 6!

**_Subieko: _**Yup, Ri is ok! ^_^ And yea, Mightyena was a strong brute, wasn't he? But he's gone now with Umbreon's help, so Umbreon got his revenge and Mightyena got his just desserts! ^^ Jenn is slowly but surely thinking a bit better of pokemon now, that's for sure. Next chapter here, enjoy!

**_ACME-Rian: _**Lol, your reviews are always so interesting! ^_^ Let's just put it this way - Ri was a villainess but now she's not since she's not under the control of the Mightyena anymore. I like her better the unbrainwashed way, don't you? ^_^ Lol. Next chapter here!

**_Gabe B.: _**You're back again! *hugs* Anyway, glad you liked last chapter and mentioned the bits of humor I threw in to lighten it up a bit. Sorry for taking so long to update, but you know, with Christmas break and all…Oh, and I seriously considered Ri eating Mightyena, but then I decided, one it would be not really how I pictured her character, and two Ri doesn't eat junk food. ^_^ And Jennifer's still not sure about pokemon, but you'll just to wait, right? Oh, and I put the game up this chapter, so enjoy! ^_^

**_Paladin Dragoon: _**Yup, Mightyena's been booted into the city - kinda like hell on earth for him. Hehe, excuse my French. ^_^ But anyway, glad you enjoyed last chapter, you're not the first to comment that Mightyena got what he asked for! Update here, hope you like!

**_Silvermoon: _**Hi! ^_^ So glad you like my story, and it's nice to here it gets better as it progresses. Oh, and I have the game put up this chapter, I know you were one of the reviewers who submitted a pokemon after the deadline. I'll have a new Who's That Pokemon game every few chapters so if you miss one time you can always try again! ^_^ Next chapter's here, enjoy!

**_Alex Warlorn: _**Hey! I guess I could've used a more powerful word than 'twerp', it's kind of weak for how angry Ri was at Mightyena. And lol, I never thought about son of a cat! ^_^ That would be an insult to a huge dog like Mightyena! Lol. I guess I rushed the brainwashing scene a little too, but hey I just had to get that last chapter up for you guys, I waited WAY too long to do it. Update here!

**_Maia's Pen: _**Gary cheers! ^_^ Glad you liked last chapter, I had loads of fun writing it, since of course Mightyena was sent flying by Ri and I also loved writing the battles out. I absolutely love the line 'if looks could kill', I think it sends a clear message to the reader of how bad the look really is. And yea, Skull was the comic relief in most situations. It's a funny picture though, a Marowak hanging off a Vaporeon's tail! Lol! And Skull got to kick butt once - he doesn't get to do that very often. ^_^ I'm really happy that you liked last chapter, hope you like this one just as much! Granted, it lacks any battles, but enjoy!

**_Vulpix Dark Flame: _**You know, I punched air once and fell over, not intentionally of course. ^_^ I was aiming for my sister and she moved…typical. But anyway, yes, Mightyena had to get what he deserved last chapter. And Carly was so cute, Mightyena couldn't have gone unpunished! ^_^ And don't worry about Mightyena not getting his punishment - remember, he landed on the side of town where there was people. I'm sure you're not the only one poking him with sticks! Update here, hope you like!

~*~

That's over and done with. On with Chapter 6. Here goes…

****************************************************

***~General POV~***

Vaporeon had finally managed to free herself and was climbing down. Umbreon, Jolteon, and Espeon to see her. "We did it!" Vaporeon exclaimed happily when they got there.

"Yea," Jolteon agreed. "This had to be a bad experience for Jennifer, though."

Espeon cocked her head slightly to the right. "No, I don't think so."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Umbreon.

"I believe this experience has helped her more than you think. Look."

The other three looked towards Jennifer where she was still trapped in the metal cage. The small blue Mudkip was still wrapped in the Eevee's tail. "She allowing that Mudkip to touch her, and she actually feels safe with Jennifer."

"Maybe," Umbreon said after looking, "But maybe not. The Mudkip's just a child, she would feel safe with any other pokemon."

"Umbreon, a quick question," Vaporeon stepped in.

"What?"

"Does Flareon feel 'safe' with you?"

He didn't respond right away. "Well, she would if we were in a dangerous situation like this one!"

"But what if she didn't know you? Flareon's just like every other young pokemon out there, Umbreon. They have a fair idea of who to trust and who not to."

Jolteon and Espeon turned their heads back and forth following the other two's discussion. "She's got a point, Umbreon," Jolteon helped.

Umbreon scrunched up his nose. "Why wouldn't Flareon feel safe with me? I can kick anyone's ass up and down the street."

"Yea, as good as you kicked Mightyena's?" Jolteon laughed. 

Umbreon growled at him. "Shut up, that doesn't count. He had help."

"The reason a child wouldn't feel safe with you is because you're so…tough," Vaporeon answered Umbreon's question for the sake of changing the subject.

"I wouldn't exactly call Jennifer a sweetheart," Umbreon scoffed sarcastically.

"Well, she was most likely harsh in the beginning, but it seems that this little pokemon softened her a bit. They do say kids work miracles on people."

Espeon focused her attention on Ri, who was at the moment conversing with the Rattatas and Skull. "Come on, let's go speak with Ri. I want to know exactly what happened."

"I'll meet you there," Vaporeon announced. "I'm gonna go let Jenn and the other out." Jennifer had just started hollering over asking when she was going to be let out or would she be left to rot. 

***~Jennifer's POV~***

"'Bout time," I said as the blue pokemon bounded over. "This cage is overly cramped."

Just then the Mudkip lifted its head. "Wh-who are you?"

The Vaporeon smiled. "I'm Vaporeon. Don't worry, I'm getting you and Jennifer out of here." Carly looked to me for assurance, and I smiled and nodded. Vaporeon continued, this time talking to the pokemon with a sickeningly sweet voice. "Do you know what an Ice Beam is?"

It nodded meekly. "My brother's friend knows it, and think he uses it to freeze things."

I raised an eyebrow. _Duh._

"Ok," Vaporeon was saying, still talking like an idiot. "I'm going to use on to freeze a corner of this cage. Cover your face." Then she changed her tone to normalcy. "You too, Jennifer."

The Mudkip covered its face in my tail again, and I sighed. I looked to the bigger pokemon before putting my head down as well, though I could've sworn I heard a laugh coming from that direction.

I felt a cold blast of air as one part of the cage was frozen solid. "Now back up away from the frozen part and cover yourselves. Can't have you getting hurt," the cerulean pokemon instructed. "Go on." I scooted back and so did Carly. I covered my head, not knowing what this pokemon had planned.

There was the unmistakable sound of something swishing quickly through the air, immediately followed by shattering. I looked up and saw a whole corner of the cage that was frozen was broken off. The larger pokemon's tail had a pinkish hue to its blue and I figured she used it to break the cage.

It picked up a shaking Carly in her mouth and ushered me towards the big orange dragon. I was so glad the Vaporeon had Mudkip at the moment.

~*~

***~General POV~***

Vaporeon placed Carly in the center of the circle where everyone was talking, and she looked up at everyone around her. "What's your name?" asked Vaporeon gently.

"My name's Carly," she answered energetically, occasionally looking warily to the Dragonite. Eventually Carly scooted her way back to Jennifer, who hung her head.

"Hey Carly come here, I want to ask you something," Espeon said, seeing Jennifer's apparent distress. Carly gladly went over to Espeon. "Do you know where you live?"

Carly thought for a moment. "Um…I think I do…we live by this place by the water." 

Espeon caught Umbreon rolling his eyes and shot him a glare telling him to stop. "Do you know what the name of the place is?" she continued patiently.

"Um…I think it's the J – the Jacks -"

"The Jackals?" Skull asked.

"Yea!" Carly exclaimed gleefully. "Mommy says no one goes in there anymore."

"Never heard of it," Jolteon commented, then looked to Skull. "I suppose you know where it is?"

"Yep."

There was silence for a few seconds. Jolteon sighed. "And…?"

"Oh, and it's actually not far from the Burnt Tower, and you guy's home." He smiled sheepishly.

"I know where that is," Ri spoke suddenly. "Unfortunately I remember every pokemon I took, even you Umbreon."

"Yea, well it wasn't your fault," Umbreon responded. "Do you think you can take Carly back home? I'm sure her family would like to hear what happened from you rather than from one of us."

"Of course. Thanks for everything, especially the freeing my mind part."

Espeon smiled. "Don't mention it."

"I'd better get going then," Ri said, picking up Carly. "Ready to go for a ride?"

"Are we going home?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh," the Dragonite answered. "I'm sure your mom and dad are worried sick about you."

Jennifer, despite herself, ended up smiling at the young Mudkip as she happily boarded Ri's back. Obviously Carly was no longer afraid of the large dragon.

"Oh," Ri stopped and turned. "I heard something from Skull about Carly's home being close to yours. Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks," Espeon answered quickly for all. "We can get home quick enough."

"If you say so." Ri didn't seem convinced, but she left the matter alone. "I'll be seeing you."

"Bye, Ri!" Skull shouted and waved as Ri took off with Carly. He was the only one who didn't seem unhappy with Espeon's decision, and of course Jennifer could care less. "Bye Carly!"

"Bye!" Carly waved back, and Ri also turned and waved. Everyone sat and watched Ri and Carly fly out of sight into the bright afternoon sun. It was close to 1:00.

"Now what?" Tat asked. He looked to Espeon. "I suppose you have a plan?"

"Of course I do," Espeon answered.

"Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it," Umbreon was whispering to himself so not to get Espeon mad at him.

"I'll teleport us."

"What?" Umbreon broke his trance and freaked out. "What if you do something wrong again? Teleporting is not what I'd call your strong point and frankly, I don't want to end up in the middle of the highway again."

"You ended up in the highway?" Jolteon asked before starting to snicker.

Umbreon certainly wasn't in the mood, and since there was no one to change the subject quick enough he tackled Jolteon to the ground. Jolteon didn't like the fact that he was taken by surprise and slightly Thundershocked the dark type.

"Stop it!" Espeon shouted. Both got up, settling on glaring at each other. "Be a little less immature! We're teleporting. I've done it right more so than wrong."

"Correction," Tat piped up from the ground. "If we had made a chart of each time you teleported, wrong would outweigh right by at least ten."

"Maybe this time she'll get it right," Skull said, trying to be supportive. "Come on, have some faith."

Jolteon gave him a look. "I'm going to let this one slide since you haven't been teleported by Espeon before."

"Fine, you know what?" Espeon spoke indignantly. "I'll just leave without you. And I just might happen to end up in the wrong spot and get hurt, and there'd be nothing any of you could do about it."

"She won't do it," Umbreon voiced. She shot him a death glare and began to fade. He shut his eyes in anger. "Dammit, Espeon, get back here! We're going with you!"

She stopped the move. "Thank you. Come on, grab hold of my tail."

"Come on Skull," Vaporeon said. "Climb onto my back."

"How's that gonna help?" the ground pokemon asked.

"Because if we do happen to end up in a dangerous place we can easily get out of it without having to worry about you, Tat, and Tatta." Tat ended up on Jolteon's back and Tatta on Umbreon's. Jennifer, who had chosen to just listen to all that was going on, got scooped up unwillingly into Umbreon's mouth.

"Why can't I just walk?" she complained. "This is not my definition of traveling comfortably!"

"Shut up and deal with it!" Umbreon mumbled, seeing as he had his mouth full. "It's not very far we have to travel." Jennifer sighed and hung limp in Umbreon's mouth.

Soon the eight of them were fading into a mist of glitter. All were hoping that Espeon's Teleport would take them to the right place this time, no matter how much the odds were against them. Each one had a different picture of where they might end up and were preparing for the worst.

They materialized on solid ground, at the least. Umbreon's ears went back in annoyance at what he saw. "Great job, Espeon!" his voice was dripping heavily with sarcasm. "You've managed to take us to yet _another _unfamiliar place!"

"Hey, just look on the bright side!" Vaporeon snapped at him. "At least we're in any immediate danger." Umbreon shot Vaporeon a harsh glare, which in return got him a jet of ice cold water in the face.

"Do you think you could try transporting us again?" Jolteon said, looking around. The place didn't look very welcoming – Espeon had gotten them into some sort of building with no windows where there was the distinct smell of mold and dust. It was also almost pitch black, which was weird since it was daylight outside.

"I don't think I can," Espeon answered. "I have to have at least a general idea of where we are and I don't have a clue."

"Yea," Umbreon scoffed. "I shudder to think of where we'd end of when she doesn't know where we are, let alone when she does."

"Chill out, Umbreon!" Skull shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Let's just get out of here and see where we are. Maybe there's a door or something, and someone might recognize a building."

All agreed and began searching for a way out of the dank room. After no such way was found, Umbreon had had enough. "This is ridiculous!" he shouted. "Fine then, I'll make my own way out!" He slammed his body weight into the wall, only to create a loud thump rather than a hole. "Ouch…" he panted.

Espeon rolled her eyes. "Serves you right for being stupid." Usually she'd help him up, but he had really stepped on her last nerves back at Mightyena's place. Jennifer couldn't help it and started laughing, as did Jolteon. Vaporeon and Skull were forcing back smiles.

Tatta strode up to the wall and tapped it with a purple paw. "You would think so from the looks of this wall, but it's solid wood."

"Great," Jolteon remarked. "Espeon, I don't care where we end up, as long as it's outside. Let's just get out of here!"

"Hey, I don't feel like being road kill, do you?" Umbreon shot back.

"I doubt we'll end up on the highway again."

"We have no damn clue where we are!"

"So? It's an island, there's not that many busy roads!"

"Fine, then we might end up out in the ocean somewhere, which seems so much better than a road!"

"Yea, well Vaporeon would -"

"Quiet!" Vaporeon snapped. "I'm trying to listen."

"Both Umbreon and Jolteon looked at her and asked in unison, "To what?"

"Don't you hear that?"

Umbreon listened to the silence, then looked back at the water type like she was crazy. "Uh, no."

"I hear it," Jennifer spoke up. "It's a faint voice, but I can't make out the words. I can barely hear it."

"Can you make out the words, Vaporeon?" Skull asked.

"No," she answered. "But I'm trying to make out the voice – maybe it's someone we know. It's kind of hard to hear things through this wall." She walked over to where she thought the voice was. "Hey! Is someone out there?" she shouted at the wall.

"Shhh!" was her response from the others. "What if that's a human out there?" Jolteon scolded.

"What if it isn't?" Vaporeon retorted. "It's obvious we need help getting out of here since no one is agreeing on teleporting again."

"I doubt there's somebody out there," Jenn offered her opinion, being more helpful than usual. "No one comes into these old buildings, except maybe if they're dared to. But they'd be so scared of you they'd run away screaming."

"Still," Espeon said. "We shouldn't risk it."

"Well, we don't have any other choice now do we?" Umbreon responded, stepping over to the wall. "You there! Get us out of here!"

Vaporeon pressed her frilly ear against the wall while everyone else held their breaths. "I think someone's coming over here!" she whispered loudly. "Can you hear us?"

"Who's there?" the voice was heard so everyone could hear it, though it was still very muffled and unidentifiable. "Where are you?"

"We're in here!" Tat helped out. "Can you help us?"

Vaporeon heard the being move closer to the wall. Soon she got the feeling the voice was right on the other side of it. "T-tell me who you are and m-maybe I c-can help you." 

Vaporeon's eyes widened. "We're in the Burnt Tower!"

"What?" questioned everyone in the room.

"How do you know?" Jolteon asked. "This doesn't look like anything we saw last time, and you would've known from the start where we are since you helped with that fire."

"Last time?" Jennifer asked.

"Later, Jennifer," Espeon told her.

"Well, there's no other place we could be," Vaporeon was telling the rest. "Flareon's on the other side of the wall!"

There were scattered gasps from each pokemon. "Flareon?" Jennifer was wondering. "Jeez, there's more of you?" To her annoyance was no one was paying her any attention so no one caught her attempted insult.

"Flareon!" Vaporeon shouted to the wall. "It's me, Vaporeon, and the rest of us!"

There was no response for a moment. "She hesitating," the water type informed.

Finally, "If you are Vaporeon, then answer this – who do you have with you?"

No one knew what to say for a few seconds – they were still pondering Flareon's poorly asked question. Eventually Jolteon got it. "Jennifer!" he shouted. "We have Jennifer with us!"

"O-ok," Flareon said. "That could've been a lucky guess -"

"Dammit, Flareon, get us the hell out of here!" Umbreon exploded.

A happy squeal was heard from the other side. "It really is you! Only Umbreon could jump on me like that!" Umbreon flattened his ears and everyone else snickered. "Let me go get Stephanie, she'll know what to do!"

~*~

***~Jennifer's POV~***

_*-Flashback-*_

_"There's another human at the Burnt Tower keeping hidden there. Jennifer was going to give her up to authorities, and we couldn't let one of the PAP go to prison for protecting us."_

_*-End-*_

I remembered that from a few days ago – Espeon had said it when I had first met them. I had forgotten about the mention of the Burnt Tower until just then. With all the stress I had I was doing that a lot.

"Hey, wait!" I cried out. "This is where Stephanie is?"

They all turned and looked at me. No one said anything, which sent me more than clear enough message. "Where is she? I want to see her, is she ok?"

"Hang on," a female's voice from the other side of the wall broke the silence the rest of the pokemon were giving to Jennifer. "I'll get you out. Get away from the wall."

The blue pokemon took off, along with the electric and black one. The lavender pokemon, Espeon, pulled me back just as I was about to advance on the wall. All I could do was struggle to get away, for I knew that was my older sister's voice I heard.

I found myself startled and pushed up against the psychic when the wall suddenly started shaking from the other side. Soon I saw a section of the wall begin to smoke and I backed up even farther into Espeon. The shaking of the wall stopped, but it was soon followed by a loud thumping – I guessed Stephanie was now using something to break down the now feeble wall.

After a few loud blows the defeated wall crumbled willingly into a pile of charred bricks and rubble on the floor. I looked up to the new space, afraid of what I would see.

My attention was fully on Stephanie, who was looking around the room at everything in it. I sighed one of relief – at least she looked ok, though it was obvious she was cold and uncomfortable.

"How'd you all get in here?" she asked. "This room was closed off by the fire and the only one not burned!"

"Long story," the little brown one replied. "Let's just say it has something to do with Espeon's Teleport."

When Stephanie looked from Espeon to mean black one to the rats warily, the water one stepped up. She didn't see me at that moment, I had managed to get myself behind Espeon during the course of breaking down the wall.

"Oh, you haven't met them yet," Vaporeon spoke. "This is Espeon, Umbreon, Tat, and Tatta." She gestured to each one as she said a name. I stepped out from behind the lavender pokemon, only to slightly step back when I saw the little orange flame standing next to Stephanie.

"Hi," Stephanie said. Apparently this was not her first time talking to these pokemon – she had met some of them at least before. Her gaze then fell on me. "And who's this? You didn't introduce this one."

My heart started beating faster. _What will she think?_

~*~

***~General POV~***

That's -" Vaporeon cut short, and looked to the others. All exchanged anxious glances – the Burnt Tower was not where they had wanted to end up and had not meant for this to happen.

Before any of them could do or say anything, Jennifer burst out, "I'm Jennifer, your little sister!" All gasped, and Flareon ran behind Vaporeon in shock and expectation to how Stephanie would react. All looked to the eighteen year-old, not sure what to make of the complicated expression on her face.

*************************************************

**Authoress: **End of chapter! ^_^ A good one, I thought. But anyway, I know yall were looking forward to the game, so here it is! And once you've won once you can't win again. This is to let others submit a character that might not review first off. Ok, here it is!

Who's That Pokemon?

~**_The first evolution of the duo, this pokemon scares a lot of people, especially Misty. Arachnophobia is what experts call the fear of this pokemon._**~

There you go! Answer with the breed of pokemon, nickname, age, personality, and anything else you might want to add in there. ****


	9. Chapter 7

**Authoress: **Hey, I'm back! "Finally," I'm sure yall are saying. But anyway, here's the continuing saga and Jennifer and the rest, and the answer to the evil cliffie that I left last chapter. ^_~ First off, I'm glad that I'm still liked (^_^), so thank you to all those who reviewed my author's note. O, and Lirawen won the Who's That Pokemon game this time, congratulations! Ereyla won't be appearing in this chapter since I had to get it put up tonight. But no worries, she'll be in the next. Let's get on with the reviewer responses, shall we?

~*~

**_Paladin Dragoon: _**Hey! That Who's That Pokemon question was difficult, wasn't it? I'm surprised anyone even got it! Lol. Yes, Stephanie and Jenn are reunited, but you'll have to read to see what happens next! ^_^ Thank you so much for the review and enjoy!

**_Waynemon: _**You almost got the question right but not quite – it was Spinarak. But hey, you got the Misty being deathly scared of bugs part right! ^_^ Anyway, I'm glad you liked last chapter, so let's see if this one measures up as well. I hope so! Read and enjoy please. ^_~

**_ACME-Rian: _**You got the answer right first, but I'm trying to let some new people that haven't already been picked to participate. I'm terribly sorry! But hey, you did get Ri. Anyway, hope you keep reviewing, you're reviews are always crazy! Hope you like!

**_Zyte: _**Awe, thanks for the compliment! ^_^ Always glad to hear that I'm doing well, it makes my day. I'm happy that you like my story, so here's the next chapter after a few months of waiting. Lol, but at least I got it up, right? ^_^ Hehe. 

**_Alex Warlorn: _**Actually the pokemon was Spinarak, the spider pokemon. But who cares, right? Lol. Anyway, it's not that Burnt Tower, it's a different. Sorry, I wasn't thinking when I named it, I forgot that that name's already been used…oopsies. Anyway, I must've missed the memo of the 'no author notes' thing. And Yay! You're not mad at me! Lol. As always I love your input, and I hope you like this chapter!

**_Lirawen: _**As you read up at the top, I'm accepting your pokemon as the winning guest pokemon. ^_^ Yay! I'm not too sure whether I'm going to do anything with Umbreon and Jennifer though…but we'll see, maybe I'll change my mind as the story moves along. Enjoy this chapter!

**_Subieko: _**Well finally the next chapter's here. Yea, I was hoping for Umbreon to come off as one of those smart-mouth guys who are always making the audience laugh, and I guess I succeeded! ^_^ There's a lot more of that in this chapter, let me tell you. Haha. Hope you like this chapter! You'll have to read on to see what Steph thinks of her sis now.

**_ElementalZoidFighter: _**Yes, yes, flamers SUCK with all capital letters. ^_^ If you don't like it, keep it to yourself and don't read, that's all I gotta say. Anyway, you got the question right, so you should be happy. Lol. And I'm sure you can put together a plot if you really put your mind to it. Me, the plot comes to me as I go along…basically I have as much knowledge as you at the moment of what's going to happen in the next chapter! And thank you for forgiving me. ^_^ I appreciate that. Lol, read and enjoy!

**_Silvermoon: _**Yay, you're back! ^_^ I'm really glad you like my story, and I hope this chapter is to your liking as well. But I'm back from my non-updating streak, and I'm glad you're happy to see me! ^_^ Enjoy this chapter!

**_Melchoir the Mewthree: _**Lol, Sol and Odin are funny! ^_^ I like 'em. And yay, you like Umbreon! He's one of my favorite characters in this story because of his sarcasm and random remarks. And there's more of that in this chapter. O, and love life is a real bitch sometimes. For the moment things are going smoothly, so let's cross our fingers! Lol. Here's the next chapter, hope you like! Thanks for reviewing, I always love getting new reviewers. ^_^

**_DarkAngelTorchic: _**Thank you SOO much! ^_^ I'm SOO happy that you like it that much! Wow. Brendan/May is definitely one of my favorite pairings, partly because I wouldn't pair the two with anyone else. Misty/Gary is my number favorite pairing though…maybe because they're my two favorite characters! ^_^ Anyway, I hope you haven't gone away because of the long wait, I'd be sad. =*( Hope you love this chapter too!

**_Snuffsnuff: _**Cool pokemon, Raichu happens to be in the top 10 of my favorite pokemon. ^_^ But, unfortunately, Lirawen beat you to it. But by all means enter Isak into the next game, I'd love to see how I can use him! For the mean time, I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think!

**_Maia's Pen: _**O yes, evil cliffies…something I'm actually pretty good at leaving. ^_^ Seems like everyone loves Umbreon, but what's not to love? He's sarcastic, temperamental, all the qualities of a likeable character! Lol! But anyway, I'm really glad you liked last chapter, and I hope you like this the same. And get well soon! *waves pom-poms* I'll have to see if I can get Gary to help. (to help you feel better, of course ^_^) Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

**_Gabe B.: _**Hey! ^_^ I'm glad I didn't lose you as a reviewer, you're my favorite one! Lol! The Who's That Pokemon question was easy, wasn't it? Don't worry, I'm going to try to make the next one a bit harder so it's at least somewhat of a challenge to people. Yes, Jennifer is a character, that's for sure. And I'm postive that Jolteon's gonna tease Umbreon about the Mightyena thing for the rest of his life! Lol. Don't worry, I would never leave my loyal reviewers hanging forever! (keyword: forever) Hehe. I'm glad that you're glad I'm back, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hope it was worth the wait!

**_Elf Swordsman: _**Glad you found some parts funny, that's always my goal! ^_^ You're on FictionPress? Cool! I'll have to go and check out your story. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter though, I hope I didn't lose your reviews! Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

**_Alley Drendo: _**Ah, yes, the old 'I'm-tough-enough-to-handle-some-things-you-can't-so-if-you-get-pricky-don't-expect-help-from-me method'. Lol, I've got some friends who are like that too. And thank God for spell check, because I can't spell on my life either, and especially pokemon's names. Usually I'm having to go run to a handbook laying around somewhere and look it up. Here's the next chapter, hope you like! ^_^

**_SaphireStars: _**You can choose any pokemon, you don't have to stick with the one in the game unless you want to. Sorry about that, I forgot to clear that up. ^_^ But please submit one next game, and I hope you like this chapter!

**_Sir-Egan: _**LOL, you're reviews crack me up! ^^ Thank you for all the compliments, and I hope you keep reviewing! And I like all the 'yays'. Lol! Actually, I put the rainbow swiry-proof whirligig cap on first. Then I put the pink butt rocket booster and the boingy shoes on! Haha! ^_^ Speaking of boingy shoes, those are actually very fun. ^_^ I hope you keep reviewing, enjoy this chapter!

~*~

**Authoress: ***phew* That's done. Now, what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 7!

************************************************************************************************

Stephanie's emotions were clearly recognizable a few seconds after the initial shock wore off – confusion. She squinted her eyes. "You're…Jennifer? B-but how? And why?" She turned on all the pokemon standing around her.

"Uh…" Jolteon stammered, racking his brain for an explanation since he didn't know whether or not the girl should know the truth. He and the rest instinctively looked to Espeon, since she was the one who made the transformation.

Stephanie had come to the conclusion by herself that the Eevee in front of her was in fact Jennifer. "But why is she a pokemon!?" she continued, concern showing in her high-pitched voice. "She could get hurt, or worse, killed because no one in this town respects pokemon!" 

Espeon knew she would have to explain this to Stephanie, and she also knew that she would have to be a little harsh to get her to understand. "I think you know why."

Stephanie stopped panicking and stared at her blankly. "What?"

"You remember the last conversation you had with your sister."

"Yes, but -"

"And do you also realize what could've happened to you and the organization if something wasn't done immediately?" The psychic pokemon spoke in that annoying calm voice that gets other even more angry.

"But a pokemon!" Stephanie yelled ten amps louder than she did before. No one said a word; everyone was still and silent watching Stephanie.

Espeon waited till the older girl had taken a few breaths to calm herself down before she spoke again. "It was for the best, Stephanie."

***~Jennifer's POV~***

I was shell-shocked at Steph's outburst. _She cares that much…for me? After all I've done to her? Threatening to give her up to the cops? Not treating her fairly? Oh great, I've had the worst day of my life with a side order of guilt please! _

"So she'll be like this…forever?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course not," scoffed Umbreon. "You think we'd want her around us for that long?"

I shot him a glare and, not to my surprise, he returned with a smirk that I really would've loved to smack off his black face.

"What he means to say," Vaporeon said, eyeing Umbreon, "is that she'll only be an Eevee for a week. This is the end of Day 2 now, so roughly five more days."

Stephanie nodded, but I could tell she was still worried – she wore that expression a lot at home. I decided that right now would be a good time to walk up to her, and I did.

"I-I'm sorry," I forced out of my mouth. I truly felt sorry, but it was hard for me to say it, especially in front of strangers.

Stephanie smiled and bent down. "It's ok. You're my sister, how could I not forgive you?"

I managed to smile back. _Maybe pokemon aren't such a bad thing after all. _She picked me up and hugged me, of course, since I was small enough. Normally, I would've been embarrassed, but this was different. I don't know how, but it was.

***~General~***

The pokemon looked on it awe, and even a few said it. "Psst," Jolteon whispered to Espeon, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Are you sure it was necessary for a whole week? I don't think she'll be saying anything to the police after this."

"I don't know," was her answer. "Jennifer not telling on her sister wasn't the only thing we wanted to achieve here."

Jolteon was confused. "Then what else?"

"For her to respect and grow to love pokemon. Two days seems too short a time for a complete change to me. I believe there's probably some selfish, self-centered, 'Jennifer' qualities left in her that might show before this is over."

"So we're leaving her this way?"

Espeon nodded. "We can't be sure yet. The spell will wear off at the end of seven days anyway – she's got nothing to lose being here a few extra days."

"Hey, Espeon," Jennifer's voice broke into the conversation. "Vaporeon said I had to ask you. Do you think it would be ok if I stayed here tonight? With Steph?"

Espeon hesitated in answering. "Well," she said eventually. "I don't know, Jennifer…"

Vaporeon saw that Jennifer looked genuinely hurt, but she wasn't coming back with a smart remark like they expected her to. "Come on, Espeon," Vaporeon decided to stick up for the Eevee. "She just wants to spend time with her sister. What's the harm in that?"

The psychic sighed. "You're right. Alright, Jennifer, you can stay here tonight. But we have to get home and see how our shelter is doing."

"We'll be here first thing in the morning though," Vaporeon told her. "Just to check up on you and if you're ok."

"That's ok," Jenn replied. "See you in the morning!"

"Come on," said a very drowsy Skull. "I don't know about you all, but I'm about to fall asleep standing right where I am." The pokemon left Jennifer at the Burnt Tower as they watched Stephanie wave to them as they disappeared into Espeon's Teleport (they decided they were too tired to walk and chose to risk it).

*Later that night…* 

Skull and Flareon had both fallen asleep as soon as they had gotten home (without any mishaps), and everyone else was lying on their mats or pacing around the ally talking. All were a little restless, but none more than Espeon. "Espeon, what's wrong?" Tatta questioned from her little mat with Tat.

"Yea, you've been acting strange the entire night," Umbreon added his two cents with a trace amount of concern in his voice which he failed to mask.

"I'm not sure if we should've left Jennifer with Stephanie."

"What are you talking about?" Vaporeon replied. "I think it's probably the best thing we've done for her yet. You saw the change in her when she realized Steph cared for her even all the things she did, right? And no one could fake something like that, at least not that good."

"And," Umbreon added, "it feels extremely good not having to worry constantly about where she is or what she might do to us in our sleep." He flopped down on his mat and let out a relieved sigh to dramatize the moment.

"You're so immature, Umbreon," Tatta told him.

"Yea, Umbreon, you're so immature," Jolteon mocked Tatta in his best high-pitched voice, which earned him a "Shut up!" from both of them.

Espeon gave both the males a look, then turned back to Vaporeon. "Yes, there was a change in Jennifer. However, we don't know for sure if it's…"

"Real?" Tat finished.

"Not exactly. More like permanent. It's possible that her change of heart could backfire, and that's what I'm worried about."

Umbreon got up from his mat. "What?"

"It means that something could happen that could change Jennifer's outlook back as fast as it was changed for the better," Espeon explained. "I don't think it's safe for them to be alone with no protection."

There was no talking for a time. "Well," Jolteon began. "What things could happen that could do that?"

"I can't single out one happening, Jolteon," Espeon answered. "Many different things could happen. It could be something as devastating as something happening to her or Stephanie, or Stephanie could simply say the wrong thing to her. I imagine Jennifer's emotions are running fairly high at the moment after all that she's been through in such a short time."

This revelation got them all talking and asking questions directed at Espeon all at once.

"Do you think we should go back?"

"What would happen to Stephanie if Jennifer changed back into her old self?"

"Are we leaving her there?"

Umbreon finally decided to take it upon himself to step between Espeon and the rest. "Hey!" he shouted. "Knock it off, she's only one pokemon!" Everyone shut up and stared at him. The dark pokemon took a breath. "Now that I have your attention, here's what we're going to do: Jennifer will be fine for the time being, it's too late to walk anywhere so we're staying here."

"We could Teleport!" Tat piped up.

Umbreon stared him down. "Feeling lucky?" he asked, almost in a haunting way, referring to Espeon's chances of actually arriving at the target destination.

Tat hesitated, then smiled sheepishly. "Just forget what I just said."

"Excellent. Now let's get some sleep." He trudged over to his mat and fell on it again.

Espeon sighed and rolled her eyes. "For once I agree with Umbreon, we can't go anywhere this late and risk getting lost or seen. We'll go see how she did first thing in the morning."

As everyone drifted off to sleep, Espeon spoke to Umbreon without uttering a word. /_Thank you Umbreon for, you know, telling everyone to be quiet. Now what do you want?/_

_What? _Umbreon sent back. //_Who says I want anything?//_

_/Oh, you don't want anything? I'm sorry for assuming that./_

_//As they say, assume makes an ass out of you and me! Get it, 'ass', 'u' and 'me'?//_

Espeon sighed inwardly. /_Yes, thank you for that./_

_//No problem. But while we're on the subject of wanting things, do you think you'll let me wake everyone up tomorrow?// _he asked.

/What kind of a thing is that to want in return?/ 

_//Just tell me I can.//_

_/By all means, knock yourself out./ _And with that both drifted off into sleep.

***~Jennifer's POV~***

To be honest, I never felt so relieved in my entire life. I was perfectly content where I was – with Stephanie and away from that ally which the pokemon called a home. Not that this was much better, but it sure felt like it. _Maybe I should've invited them to stay over here, _I thought. _Nah. They can survive, I know it._

Stephanie was eating some unidentifiable food over by the wall at that moment. "Hungry?" she asked me with her mouth full when she noticed I was looking over there.

"I'm fine," I smiled, but suddenly I started feeling extra guilty. _She's here because of me. _Despite myself, I started crying. And I cried even more when I heard what an Eevee sounds like when its crying.

I could tell my sudden outurst startled Stephanie but she recovered quickly, dropping her food and running over to me. "What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"What's wrong?" I retorted through my squeaks. "You're in this place hiding all because of me!" Frankly, I had no idea why I was actually crying over this. I had suddenly gotten ultra sensitive after I saw Stephanie for the first time since I changed into a pokemon.

Steph smiled reassuringly. "I already said I forgave you." Now she began to cry.

"Yea but…I still feel guilty."

With that she gave me a big hug, and I wished I could've hugged her back, but I couldn't. I wanted to hug her as much as I wanted to smack Umbreon early that day – which is a lot.

"Do you realize you haven't been sorry for anything since two years ago?" Stephanie asked, laughing a bit.

"Yea," I replied, looking down. "I'm sorry for that too."

Stephanie laughed through her tears, which caused me to laugh as well. "Come on," she told me. "It's late enough. I think we should get some sleep."

I could've never agreed more. After that incident with the Big Bad Wolf, I was pretty much wiped out.

As we settled in the sleeping bag for warmth, I asked drowsily, "You won't let anything happen to me while I'm this way, right?"

"Not as long as I'm around," she answered. I fell asleep feeling safe, secure, and most importantly, happy.

***~General POV~***

Espeon's eyes opened to slits as she sat up and yawned. She looked up into the sky and decided it was around seven o'clock in the morning and proceeded to get everyone up. "Umbreon." She smacked him with her tail. "You wanted to wake them up."

He smiled, eyes still closed. "Of course," he said, getting off his mat to stretch. "ALRIGHT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO GET UP OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

That, of course, wasn't a problem. Everyone was on they're feet with wide eyes and hair standing up on end. Umbreon snickered. "If only I had and knew how to use a camera." 

Espeon gave Umbreon a dirty look. "That's not what I had in mind when you said you were going to wake them up." Her hair was even standing up on end.

Skull stared at Umbreon. "Just so you know," he said, "I'm giving you a really dirty look right now." Everyone laughed, and were soon off toward the Burnt Tower.

~*~

Jennifer and Stephanie were eating breakfast when they arrived. All were a bit on the apprehensive side, but they were relatively calm. "How was it?" Vaporeon asked Jenn.

"Great!" she said, to everyone's relief. "Best sleep I've had all week."

"Really, you don't say?" Umbreon said sarcastically, shooting an 'I-told-you-so look Espeon's way. Espeon merely ignored him, much to Umbreon's disliking.

"Uh…guys?" Jennifer got the attention of the pokemon. "I…um…" She looked back to Stephanie, who smiled and nodded. "I'm really sorry for, uh…hating you."

There was silence for a few seconds, but Flareon was the first to react. "That's ok," she said, bounding over to Jenn. "We forgive you. Right guys?"

"How could we not?" Skull helped out. "You we like you, Jenn, even if you were a bit of a pain in the beginning."

"Thanks," Jennifer smiled.

Jolteon walked over to the Eevee. "You did good, kid. We all accept your apology."

As each made their way to Jennifer, Espeon finally decided that the girl's attitude was permanently changed. _Makes our jobs easier, _she thought, and joined to rest in chatting with Jennifer and Stephanie. It made her glad to see that Jenn was truly happy conversing with her sister and pokemon, things she wouldn't have done with a fierce battle just days ago.

***~Jennifer's POV~***

Talking and apologizing to the pokemon turned out better than I expected, just as Stephanie said it would. It was now nearing the end of the day, and I was excited that I only had four days left in the spell.

I looked to Stephanie, who was talking with Skull and laughing. I walked away in search for Espeon; there was something I needed to ask of her. I found her just a few feet away.

"Uh, Espeon?" I started awkwardly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she smiled. "About what?"

"It's Stephanie. I'm kind of worried about her since she is hiding and my parents haven probably got the police looking for both her and me. And if they got her they'd probably find out her job as a secret PAP member."

The purple pokemon nodded.

"You and the rest will keep her protected from things like that, right?"

Espeon looked surprised at the question. "Of course!" she told me. "That was our self-appointed jobs in the first place. That's why we transformed you – for Stephanie's safety. Now we're protecting both you and her."

I smiled, reassured. "Thanks."

***~General POV~***

The Eeveelutions, Skull, and the Rattatas left Jennifer with Stephanie another night, and they chose to walk home for the exercise.

"So," began Vaporeon. "What's your conclusion about Jennifer, Espeon?"

"I believe she's actually changed now," she answered. "I think it's safe to say we don't have to worry about her any longer."

That put everyone in a good mood, even Umbreon. Skull was singing some pointless song and to everyone's amusement Flareon began dancing to it. 

Umbreon smacked Skull in the head with a paw. He did, though, feel secretly good inside for having helped change such a spoiled brat around. And, to everyone's delight, he didn't have a single smart comment to make about the situation.

Jolteon walked along, equally as happy as the rest. Suddenly out of no where came this feeling that he and his group were being watched by someone…or something. He looked around discretely, not wanted to alarm anyone. Seeing nothing, he turned back to the group. The feeling of being watched had disappeared, but it had been replaced with a new one – fear. Fear of something bad happening. Jolteon, being not used to those kind of impulses, brushed it off and didn't say a word. But what he didn't know was something was happening…at the tower where the bunch had just came from.

**~*~**

**Authoress: **Ok, that's that! ^_^ No game this time since I didn't get around to putting Lirawen's character in this story. The Rapidash will be guest starring next chapter. Until then! ^_^


	10. Chapter 8

**Authoress: **Hey everyone! Last chapter I have to admit wasn't the best chapter I've written so far…I'm not all that great with fluff scenes. I just got back from Busch Gardens - and it was really fun, but EXTREMELY crowded. Luckily I rode all the roller coasters in the morning before everyone got there. Anyway, enough about that. ^_^ Before I start, I've decided to only do reviewer response every other chapter…I know yall like them, but it's really a lot to type along with the chapter! If you really want the responses every chapter, just tell me, but from now on it's going to be every other chapter. Well, I think I've said enough. Here goes…

***********************************************************************************************

Jolteon didn't know why he was the only one feeling the way he was. The entire night was spent either pacing back and forth or lying on his mat, staring into space. Still, he kept trying to push it in the back of his mind, telling himself repeatedly that he was just imagining the feeling - what could possibly be happening?

As the electric pokemon lay there, he suddenly thought of Jennifer and Stephanie back at the tower. Espeon had told them earlier that Jenn had asked her to promise to protect them because of the police and the risk of being found. 

Jolteon's heart involuntarily skipped a beat when he ran the word "police" through his mind. _What if this isn't a feeling? _he finally began to realize. _I've got to wake up Espeon._

He crept over Vaporeon and Flareon, who were sleeping soundly on one mat since the young fire-type couldn't bare to sleep alone, and Vaporeon welcomed the warmth on cold winter nights like that night.

"Espeon," Jolteon whispered, nudging her with a golden paw. She rolled over away from Jolteon, smacking his paw away unconsciously. 

"Espeon!" he tried again in a whisper, this time a little stronger. Again, no response.

Jolteon grumbled under his breath as he charged up a small amount of electricity in his paw. Then he touched Espeon. A crack from the shock was heard that echoed of the ally walls, but didn't wake anyone else up.

Espeon had gotten to her feet rather quickly and was staring about in a dazed way. Jolteon merely stood there, waiting for her to come to.

Finally she looked at Jolteon and the glaze escaped from her eyes. "What's the matter, it has got to be around five o'clock in the morning," she said seriously.

"Sorry," Jolteon mumbled that. "But I've had a feeling since we left the Burnt Tower, and I've just been brushing it off. But now I think it's actually real."

She looked at him curiously. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

Espeon sighed. "Explain."

"I'm pretty certain it's about Stephanie and Jennifer. I also got the feeling that police are involved in whatever is happening," Jolteon answered.

"Police?" she questioned back. "But how would the police know that Jennifer and Stephanie are there?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

"Why didn't I get  this foreboding…I guess it doesn't matter, although we could've acted on it much quicker. Wake everyone up, we have to get to that tower."

~*~

"Jennifer!" Vaporeon cried out. Other cries of "Jennifer" and "Stephanie" echoed after hers within the creaky building. The two were plainly nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Jennifer!" Umbreon called. "Stephanie! One of you two say something, God dammit!"

"I don't think swearing at them is going to help, Umbreon," Tat said, coming up behind him. "They're gone - at least from here." The continued calls were heard throughout various places in the building.

Eventually everyone found their way to the spot where Umbreon and Tat were standing. "Well, if anyone else was here it'd be hard to tell," Skull observed. "The place already looked ransacked."

"Do you think they're just outside?" asked Flareon hopefully.

"No, I checked," Tatta answered, much to the dismay of the rest. "There's not a trace of them being any where near the outside of the building. And I doubt that they would've gone for a long walk with the stakes at risk."

"This is just peachy," Umbreon rolled his eyes up. "Just when we were making some real progress, this shit has to happen!"

"Calm down, Umbreon," Espeon told him. "Shouting profanities at the situation isn't helping any."

"Quit telling me that!"

"We've searched this place up and down," Vaporeon said, getting back on subject. "There's no traces of humans, but I don't know where they could've gone, especially under the circumstances."

"How can there be no evidence of people?" Jolteon questioned. "I clearly got the message that police were somehow involved in this."

"Not all intuitions like that are meant to be taken by a single meaning," explained Espeon. "Police could have an alternate definition, but I think it's just a piece of the puzzle that we have to solve. Besides, if humans were here surly they would've dropped a flashlight or another item."

"Stupid klutzes," Umbreon growled, pacing circles around the group.

"I think we should split up," Skull suggested. "Since there's no story to what happened to them here, it has to be somewhere else, right?"

"I agree," Vaporeon said, standing next to the Marowak. "Standing here feeling sorry isn't going to help Jenn and Stephanie."

"Well then, let's go!" Jolteon and Umbreon said and made a mad dash to the exit.

"Wait!" Espeon futilely shouted, as they were out the door before she could even form the words. "Come, we have to get out there before they all run off," she said to Flareon and the Rattatas. 

~*~

Espeon had somehow managed to organize search parties with assigned areas so no one would get lost and an area wouldn't go unchecked. Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Skull were in one group, Tat, Flareon, and Umbreon were in the next, and Espeon paired herself with Tatta for the last search party.

"You know what you're supposed to be doing," Espeon said seriously. "Let's go." Each pokemon bolted off in the directions specific to their group.

Jolteon and Vaporeon were three feet ahead of Skull from the start. "Wait!" the smaller pokemon shouted. "I ain't no Rapidash, stop!"

Jolteon skidded to a stop and sighed in annoyance as Vaporeon turned around and ran back to Skull. "Why don't we just leave him?" Vaporeon half-turned and gave him a look that clearly meant, "No."

"Get on," Vaporeon stopped in front of the Skull and told him." He eagerly jumped onto her tail, which left the water pokemon confused. "You can get on my back, you know."

"I prefer it down here, thanks," Skull replied. He patted the ridges on her finned tail. "Better leverage down here if you know what I'm saying. I'd fall off your back cuz there's nothing to grab onto."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Jolteon shook his head. "You're weird, Skull."

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual," the ground pokemon returned before childishly sticking out his tongue. Vaporeon decided to take off running real quick before Jolteon had a chance to say anything back, Skull riding along with the movement of her tail hanging on as tight as he could. 

***~Jennifer's POV~***

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I jumped up quickly when I noticed the ground was wet, only to drop back down because of a sharp, throbbing pain in my head. I looked around. _This is definitely not the tower. _

The worst part was I couldn't remember what had happened or why I was sitting on cold, wet cement in the middle of some place I didn't recognize.

It was pitch black with a few dull street lights casting creepy shadows on the worn-out road. The trees stood over me in an almost threatening way, and upon thinking that one of them might reach out and grab me, I began to freak out.

That's when I realized Stephanie wasn't there with me. "Stephanie!" I cried out, terrified. "Stephanie?" I asked again, this time much quieter and shakier.

I crawled myself against a wall so all I had to worry about was what was in front of me. I sat there, letting all the nightly sounds get to me. I was cold, scared, and alone - well, at least I thought I was alone.

***~General POV~***

Umbreon, Flareon, and Tat ran along at a good pace, even with Tat's size and Flareon's short legs. "Let's look in here," Umbreon suggested as they came upon an apparently abandoned street. "It certainly doesn't look occupied, or at least it's all closed for the night."

The street wasn't very long - maybe one hundred feet in length. The street lights weren't working, although the buildings lining the small street still seemed to be in pretty good shape.

A sudden crash scared the wits out of Flareon as she yelped and hid behind Umbreon. "Flareon, what are you doing!?" he hissed. "That was just a street sign that -" But the dark pokemon cut himself short, remembering the conversation he had had with Vaporeon and Espeon at Mightyena's hideout.

_Oh yea? Well, I'll show them Flareon can feel safe with me, _he thought. "Never mind, you can stay there if you want to."

"Good," Flareon said, relieved. "Because Tat's a little on the short side to hide behind."

Umbreon smirked as he looked down at Tat. Tat returned with a scowl. "Shut up, Umbreon."

"Eeek!" Flareon yelped yet again, pressing closer against Umbreon.

"What?" Tat asked, whirling around in all different directions. He was almost as afraid as Flareon was.

"There…" came her squeaked answer. The rest of what she said was incomprehensible as she lifted a paw toward the frightening object.

Umbreon leaned in, squinting his eyes at the thing. "What the hell is that?"

~*~

Skull was safely on the ground now, and the three of them were searching the last place where they had seen Mightyena. Skull was picking up various objects to see if he could detect anything while Vaporeon and Jolteon sniffed around and turned their sensitive ears towards any unusual noises.

"Anything?" Skull asked as Vaporeon walked towards him.

She shook her head. "Jennifer hasn't been here since Mightyena kidnapped her, and there's no trace at all of Stephanie."

Jolteon came around from behind a garbage can, also shaking his head. "It's obvious they're not here."

"But we've looked everywhere!" Skull complained. "What if…I hate to say it, but what if some hungry pokemon got to Jennifer thinking she was a tasty morsel?"

The trio pondered this awful thought for a moment. "I don't think so," Jolteon finally said.

"Why not?" the Marowak questioned.

"Because," Vaporeon replied. "Any pokemon would've seen Stephanie and made a run for it. Even Mightyena would've taken off at the first sight of a human -"

"Knowing how the majority feel about us and what they're capable of doing," the electric fox jumped in and finished.

Skull took in the information and agreed. Then he grinned. "Awe, how cute!" he said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What?" Jolteon asked in confusion.

"You finish each other's sentences!"

Jolteon was taken aback at first, then he growled, releasing a Thundershock directed at Skull.

"Jolteon!" Vaporeon scolded as the electricity surrounded the ground type.

"Relax, it doesn't affect him," he told her, walking off.

"O yea." She turned and caught up with him, leaving Skull to catch up.

Within thirty seconds Skull was walked next to them again. "That wasn't very nice," he commented.

"You know you deserved it," Jolteon said.

"I was only stating the obvious!"

"…So!" was Jolteon's magnificent comeback.

"Aha!" Skull shouted triumphantly. "You couldn't come up with anything, which means I win!"

"What!? No it doesn't!"

"I'm leaving," Vaporeon announced. "Follow me if you will." She took off in the direction of the area Espeon told everyone to meet at.

The remaining two quit arguing and looked at each other. "See ya!" Jolteon laughed, picking up speed to catch up with Vaporeon.

"I don't think so!" Skull jumped and managed to grab hold of Jolteon's leg so he couldn't run.

"Get off me!" he yelled as he released a good amount of electricity where Skull was holding onto.

"Haha, you're wasting your energy!" laughed Skull in a sing-song voice.

"Remove your bony self from my leg, or I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

"Gladly." Skull let go of the leg and quickly positioned himself on Jolteon's back.

The was a pause. "I guess I have no choice, do I?" Jolteon knew he was defeated.

"Nope."

"Before we go, you do know that I hate you, right?"

"Yep."

"Ok then, we're good." Jolteon sped in the direction Vaporeon did, heading for the Espeon's meeting area.

~*~

Espeon and Tatta were crouched in a bush, watching with great intent a steel building in front of them. "Espeon, what do you think is in there?" Tatta asked. "It's looks either closed or unoccupied."

"Maybe, but something draws me to this place, though," Espeon answered. "There's got to some sort of clue to Stephanie and Jennifer's sudden disappearance here."

Tatta looked up at her. "Then what was the use of forming search parties?"

"To be prepared for the possibility that I might be wrong."

"Oh, I see."

~*~

The object that frightened Flareon was glowing eerily and advancing the group. Tat's hair stood all the way on end and he too had moved in behind Umbreon. Umbreon felt as if his back would melt off at any given second since Flareon was pressing in so close. If there was anything else on that street they'd be able to hear the poor fire pokemon hyperventilating.

Umbreon was still trying to make out what it was. "Maybe it's a pokemon…" he thought out loud to himself.

Suddenly he jumped backward, making Tat and Flareon jump with him. "Aaah!" he yelled in surprise. "It's a lantern!"

"D-do lanterns usually fly?" Tat asked shakily.

"What do you think, Einstein?" Umbreon tried to sound remotely sarcastic, but the fear of the flying lantern showed itself in his voice.

"Ok," Tat squeaked, backing away. "Umbreon's even scared now, so let's get the hell outta here!"

No one had to tell Flareon a second time - she was off Umbreon's back in a flash and running right behind the Ratatta.

"Wait a minute, get back here!" Umbreon yelled after them. But then he took another look at the steadily advancing lantern and got himself freaked out again. "I mean, wait up!"

He started to bolt in the opposite direction, but skidded to a sudden stop when he heard a giggling laugh. "Wait a minute," he said to himself. "I've heard that laugh before."

The laughter and the lantern both immediately stopped when Umbreon turned back around, determination showing clearly in his eyes.

Without warning, Umbreon disappeared into thin air. There was a small, frightened gasp heard as the lantern fell to the ground and shattered into many pieces. A Haunter appeared, looking wildly around for Umbreon.

Umbreon reappeared behind the Haunter. "Why, hello!" he said gleefully, right before he used a powerful Crunch attack, knocking the poor ghost pokemon senseless.

Umbreon shook himself off and regained his dignity. "Dumbass," he said to the Haunter, who smiled freakishly at him before disappearing into the night and before Umbreon could inflict any more damage.

He made it safely back to Tat and Flareon. "Come on, let's go. They're not here and we have to get back to the others."

"W-what was it?" Flareon ventured to ask.

"Just a ghost who thought he could get away with a practical joke. Well, I guess he did succeed somewhat since he scared the crap out of you two."

"Hey, you were just as scared!" Tat defended himself. 

"Come on, Flareon, let's go," Umbreon said, completely ignoring Tat and his attempt to defend his dignity. Tat sighed and followed the two, leaving with a slightly hurt pride but relieved to leave that awful street.

~*~

"Espeon, we've been sitting here forever. How much longer are we going to watch this place?" Tatta asked impatiently.

Espeon sighed. "I don't know, Tatta. But the signal here is still strong and I'm not leaving until I find out what it is."

"Then why don't we go search the place?" the Ratatta suggested. 

"Something tells me to stay where I am."

"Then how are we supposed to find anything?" Tatta was clearly getting aggravated. 

"Patience is the key here, Tatta. Luckily, since I'm a psychic, I have plenty of it, but please just sit still until I decide it's time to leave."

Tatta huffed. "I wish I was a psychic."

"Believe me, so do I."

"What's that supposed to mea-"

"Shh!" Espeon hushed her. "I sense some movement over there."

Tatta immediately shut up. Sure enough around a corner came a red and orange flame, followed by a majestic pokemon.

Tatta cocked her head. "That looks like Firewind, doesn't it?"

Espeon shook her head. "No, that's definitely not a Ponyta. I believe that's a Rapidash."

"Wow." The two just looked at the fire horse, admiring the sheer beauty of the pokemon's features.

"Choo!" Tatta sneezed accidentally. She sucked in her breath as the Rapidash looked in their direction in an alarmed manner. At the same time, Espeon's psychic pull became stronger towards the startled fire type.

Espeon said nothing as the pokemon began to slowly walk out of their line of sight while staring at them all the while. Espeon quickly turned around, knowing full well that the Rapidash meant to take them by surprise from behind. She directed Tatta to go one way around the bush while she slinked around the other.

It happened that Tatta ran into the Rapidash on her side of the bush, and Espeon heard the surprised noises from both of them. She ran around to the front of the bush, blocking the Rapidash's entrance back from behind the building with a Reflect barrier. "Get out of my way, I need to leave immediately!" the pokemon cried desperately. She looked around her, completely terrified. "Who are you?"

"My name's Espeon, and this is Tatta," Espeon spoke. Tatta scurried up beside the psychic. "I have a strong feeling that you're going to help us find an Eevee and a teenage human."

The Rapidash jumped at Espeon's words. "You're looking for an Eevee and a human?"

"Yes."

"And from the look on your face, I suspect you know where they are?" Tatta inquired.

The Rapidash blinked twice, then shook her head angrily. "What do you want with them!? I'm not telling you anything!"

"They happen to be my responsibility!" Espeon in turn shouted back. "And if you don't tell me where they are, the consequences will not be to your liking!" 

Tatta watched in distress as Espeon's eyes turned harshly on the Rapidash and a faint lavender glow surrounded her.

The fire horse took a step back, but eyed Espeon in the process. "What do you mean, 'your responsibility'?"

Espeon sighed. "Look, I need to get to both of them, especially the Eevee because she's not what she seems. Stephanie also needs to get out of danger for the sake of the PAP."

The Rapidash cringed at the name of the organization, and looked around her wildly to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "Ok, I believe you since you mentioned the PAP so easily around here," the pokemon whispered. "My name is Ereyla. Come on, I'll take you two to the Eevee, but we have to move quickly."

"Do we go past the tower on the way?" Tatta asked.

"The Burnt Tower?"

"Yea."

"Yes, why?"

"We have some friends we need to pick up there."

"Then let's go, we don't have much time to waste." So the three ran off towards the tower, Espeon and Tatta still confused as to why Ereyla was scared of PAP being mentioned, why she was at that quiet building, and, most of all, why she was so desperate to get to Jennifer in the first place.

*****************************************************************************************************

**Authoress: **End! ^_^ So, what'd yall think? Please tell me in a review, and let me know if there's anything I can fix. And Lirawen - did I get Ereyla's personality right so far? Hope so. Next chapter up in a couple weeks, so see you then! ^_~


	11. Chapter 9

**Authoress: **Hey everyone! How've yall been? Me, I've been ok, except all this SOL testing (get your heads out of the gutter, it means Standard of Learning ) that my school is just now finishing up. I also had to read Great Expectations for Honors English. It's actually a really great book, I really liked it. Anyway, sorry for the delay, but I had a bad case of writers block. Don't you hate when that happens? I do, very much. Lol. Here's the reviewer responses, and yes, I'm back to doing them every chapter per request from a couple reviewers. Let's get started.

.....

**_Zyte: _**Thanks you very much for reading and thinking it was good! It's always a good thing when reviewers think that about my chapters. Next chapter is finally up, hope you enjoy it as much as the last one! I think this one's a bit longer than the last, but I'm not sure…Lol.

**_Gabe B.: _**Hiya! Back for another chapter, I see. I'm glad that you like it so much! LOL, I love your announcer voice! It was very good actually, I can imagine that too. Hmm, is Ereyla a traitor? Or not? Of course I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to read on and see! And be prepared for another cliffhanger at the end of this chapter as well. What? It keeps the suspense up! And thanks for asking, I had a wonderful time at Busch Gardens. Roller coasters are the best!! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, so here it is!

**_Paladin Dragoon: _**Ah yes, everyone wants to know what happened to Jennifer. Well, your question will be answered in this chapter, so don't worry! And thanks for being ok with the responses every other chapter, but I'm posting them every chapter per a reviewer's request, of course. Thanks for reviewing, and please enjoy this next chapter!

**_ElementalZoidFighter: _**Lol! Your reviews always make me laugh! I'm happy you found last chapter funny, that was what I was partly going for, as always. Umbreon definitely curses a lot, that's for sure! But hey, you gotta love him because he's Umbreon. Lol. Here's Chapter 9, enjoy!

**_Ireth-Tasartir: _**Cool name, I really like it! I always thought it sounded really neat when on LOTR they spoke in elvish. It sounds so graceful. I can't believe J. R. Tolkein created a whole language for the elves in his story. I find that really amazing. Anyway, thank you for your review, and I'm glad that I got Ereyla's personality in the first try – that's a really good thing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Silvermoon: _**Hey! As always a big thank you for your review, I'm glad you like the story enough to tell me to always continue! Lol! Anyway, here's Chapter 9, hope you like!

**_Everett_****_ Mills: _**Good, my reviewers like where the story is going. wipes forehead Hehe. Maybe later in the story I'll put more about Espeon and Umbreon, possibly even sooner if the opportunity presumes itself. But it all depends on where the story goes. Hope you like this chapter, so here it is finally! Lol.

**_Alex Warlorn: _**Welcome back to another chapter of Seven Days As A Pokemon! Because you asked nicely, I've decided to keep reviewer responses up at all times. Don't you feel special? Lol! Anyway, the answer to why Jolteon sensed the danger will be answered eventually, you'll just have to read and find out. I know, I'm evil. O, and I never thought of it that way, but I some pokemon did get their names from human influences. Or maybe there were too many of the same species and they all had to have nicknames, who knows? Oh, and I looked up 'gazebo' but I still didn't get it. Maybe I'm slow. I got the song off my site from the free music site called sumfun1.com. Click of the Wavs link and it'll show you all types of music. My favorite type happens to be rock. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**_Sir-Egan: _**oO Lol! Your reviews are always unpredictable. That joke is just the thing me and my friends would start laughing hysterically at! Here, I've got one: How do you get an elephant in the refrigerator? Open the door and put it in. How do you get a giraffe in the refrigerator? Open the door, take the elephant out, and put the giraffe in. The king of the jungle is throwing a party. Who doesn't show up? The giraffe, he's still in the fridge. There's an alligator-invested lake that you need to cross. What do you do? Swim across it, the alligators are at the party. Haha, corny, huh? Lol, enjoy this chapter!

**_Melchior the Mewthree: _**Hey! How've you've been? Anyway, thanks for your review, I'm really happy you did. You might be imagining things with Jolteon and Vaporeon, or you might not. I personally think that there's going to be a little something there, just like I'm trying to do with Espeon and Umbreon. There's not going to be much, but just enough to get the point across. Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

**_SnuffSnuff: _**Awe, too bad you can't review anymore! =( O well, at least I know you'll be enjoying my story, that's the main issue here. So your computer won't let you review? That's gotta suck. Lol. Thanks bunches and bunches for the compliments, and thanks for liking my story so much! I'll try to keep with it. Yea, Raichu happens to be one of my favorite because its so cute, and the personality you put for yours was cool too. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and don't feel bad about not being able to review, I really don't mind. I know, I'm nice like that.

**_Subieko: _** Hello again! Glad your back, I missed your reviews! Hehe. Anyway, I love writing the little spats between Skull and Jolteon, they're always fun. And plus, the readers enjoy them too as I can see. Yes, a floating lantern…Lol! I really don't know why I put a lantern, but if you saw a flying lantern wouldn't you high-tail it out of there as well? Lol! Some of your questions will be answered this chapter, I promise! So here it is, I hope you enjoy it!

**_Maia's Pen: _**Welcome back, Maia! I've missed your reviews, but I'm glad you're well enough to get on your computer again. As you can see, I haven't been updating as much as I should be, but everyone will live. Don't worry about not reviewing, I love ya anyways! Lol. So you liked the sister-sister bonding part? I'm not the best at writing fluffy scenes like that, so I'm glad it turned out ok. It's a good thing you like the cliffhangers, because I've added another one this chapter! I know, I'm evil. Everyone seems to love Jolteon and Skull little arguments, which is a good thing since I absolutely love writing them! Here's the next chapter, hope you like!

**_Daniel Bordelon: _**New reviewer, right? Just making sure I've never seen you before because sometimes I miss sometimes entirely whose already reviewed. Lol. I'm really glad you like my work, so here's more of it for you! Chapter 9 is here, enjoy!

......

**Authoress: **Ok, all done! That took longer than I thought, but hey, it's worth it for you guys since you're the ones who keep my story going. Chapter 9 is up, so here goes…

.....

**Jennifer's POV**

I sat there on the cold cement, thinking every sound was something out to get me. I cursed my fear of the dark. By then I was really wishing that this was all a bad dream, and that Stephanie would gently wake me up and all the pokemon would be there to comfort me and tell me everything's ok.

But that wasn't the case, and I knew it. I was alone in some strange, spooky place. Something had to have happened to Stephanie – she would never let anything like this happen to me if there was something she could do about it.

_Snap! _It sounded like a twig on the ground breaking in half, and I started at the noise. I scooted farther into the wall I was sitting against and sat as still as I could. I practically stopped breathing when I heard padded footsteps coming in my direction. _You're hearing things, _I tried to convince myself. _You've finally gone crazy._

I decided I wasn't crazy when the silhouetted shadow of a being came into my view. I was too stunned to do anything else but sit there and stare at the thing stupidly. It definitely was a pokemon, with four legs, pointy ears, and fur that looked like large spikes sticking out from the body.

_Jolteon! _I thought happily. _Maybe the others are around too. Maybe they found Stephanie and came to rescue me!_

But my hopes were dashed when the Jolteon spoke in a harsh, female voice. "Got the bag?"

"Yes, Miss," a much weaker, slightly squeaky, again female voice replied. "It's right here." A much smaller fox-like pokemon zipped out from behind the Jolteon, holding a black bag in its mouth. I guessed the little servant to be an Eevee, like I was.

I was now frozen in terror, for I now knew that this Jolteon wasn't my friend, and I had no idea what she and the Eevee were going to do to me. Just as I got my senses together and was about to make a break for it, the Jolteon, with a sudden quickness, came up beside me and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck.

"Open the bag," she ordered the Eevee, and the little pokemon stretched the bag out as wide as she could with her mouth. I stayed still as the Jolteon was about to set me down inside the bag.

_I can escape when she puts me down if I move fast, _I thought, seeing that I could easily jump out of the bag before they would have time to close it up on me.

Just before the Jolteon leaned down to drop me she stopped, suddenly changing her mind. She stepped away from the bag and the Eevee, and my hopes of escaping with no harm done were fading fast each step she took farther away from the bag. The question to what she was doing was soon answered when I felt a blinding pain from a powerful electrical discharge the female Jolteon let loose. I yelped long and loud in pain, and I held on as long as I could before I finally passed out it. Everything went dark.

**General POV**

"Where is Espeon?" Umbreon complained. "We've been sitting here doing absolutely nothing for fifteen minutes now."

"She probably found something," Vaporeon answered, giving the answer as if Umbreon should already know it himself.

"Of course she did," he said sarcastically, more to himself than the rest. "She always finds the good stuff."

"Well, I don't know about that," Jolteon began, forcing back a smile. "You and Tat seemed to have found a pretty good scare!" He and Skull started snickering and gave each other a high five – well, a low five since Jolteon couldn't lift his paw that high.

Tat, who was lying on the ground napping, opened one eye to glare at the two pokemon, but for the most part ignored him.

"Could someone please tell me why I tell these idiots anything!?" Umbreon shouted at no one in particular.

"Because we're you're friends, of course," Skull answered the rhetorical question. "And we're still your friends, even if at the age of almost 5 years old you're still afraid of ghosts." Laughter again ensued from Skull and Jolteon, and Vaporeon couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, don't make fun of Umbreon!" scolded Flareon. "At least he scared the…uh…whatever it was away."

"See, Vaporeon?" Umbreon smirked, ignoring new laughter from the electric and ground types. "Flareon feels safe with me."

"Oh really?" retorted the water pokemon. "Flareon, honey," she said in her fake sweet voice, "what did Umbreon bribe you with to get you to say that for him?"

Flareon giggled, but her attention was distracted when she saw Tat sleeping and went to Tackle him. Umbreon stared blankly at Vaporeon for a few seconds before saying, "Fine, be that way."

"I will," replied Vaporeon.

"Fine."

"Fine."

There was silence.

"Fine."

"Shut up, Umbreon," Vaporeon said, flattening her ears.

More silence.

"Fine." Umbreon was rewarded for that with a refreshing cold jet of water in the face.

.....

Espeon, Tatta, and their new companion Ereyla were moving as quick as possible. Tatta was clinging to Espeon's back as Ereyla slowed herself enough so that the slower psychic could keep up with her.

"Where are we going?" Tatta asked.

_"I don't know, Tatta. But I'm sure we can trust Ereyla," _Espeon answered telepathically.

"Why aren't you talking out loud? I'm just right here, you know."

_"I'm too out of breath to breathe." _Tatta laughed and nodded understandingly.

She looked around atop Espeon's back. "Did we pass the Burnt Tower yet?" she asked. "We can't just leave everyone waiting there wondering what's taking so long."

"We're coming up on it," Ereyla breathed easily, much to the envy of Espeon. "But please be quick, we have to hurry."

The three arrived at the tower within a few minutes. "What's going on?" Umbreon greeted them. "Where've you been? And who's that?"

"I'll tell you everything later, but for now just follow us with no questions asked," Espeon responded, still quite out of breath. "Get Skull and Tat on someone's back and let's move. Oh, and…" Espeon turned to Ereyla. "Can you take Flareon? She's too big for anyone of us to carry and move fast at the same time. Plus, she won't burn you."

"Of course, she'll be no problem at all," the fire horse answered kindly. She bent down so Flareon could climb on her back and the group started off again. Everyone excluding Espeon and Tatta were sending each other questioning glances concerning Ereyla and where they were headed.

.....

The pack had been running at full speed for at least twenty minutes, and boy, were they feeling it. Vaporeon and Jolteon took turns carrying Skull, who didn't exactly weigh a bundle of feathers. Vaporeon had him then, and Jolteon (whose speed and endurance were exceptionally better than Vaporeon's) ran up ahead so she couldn't give the brown nuisance back to him.

"We're almost there," Ereyla called back, much to everyone's relief.

The Rapidash skidded to a halt at a street name and turned to face the others. "I think it would be best if you all stayed here," she whispered. "This is area is populated, and I don't want to risk everyone being caught if someone should see us. I'll be back in a minute." Ereyla set Flareon on the ground and trotted off.

Vaporeon dramatically collapsed in front of Jolteon as Skull hopped off her back. "We…are in a fight," she gasped out, and Jolteon laughed.

"Ok, Espeon, start explaining," Tat said, and Umbreon nodded.

"Tatta and I went off after my intuition, and we sent you to search just in case my hunch was wrong," Espeon replied after a moment.

"So I let a ghost play a trick on me for nothing?" The dark pokemon sounded indignant.

"Let?" Tat scoffed. "Man, you were as scared as Flareon was."

"Anyway," Espeon continued, rather loudly, "we waited out in the front of this building that I was drawn towards for some time until eventually Ereyla – the Rapidash – came out. At first we were suspicious of her, but we found out that she was looking to find Stephanie and Jennifer too. She didn't tell us why, though."

"You don't know why?" Jolteon interjected. "It could be a setup!"

Espeon shook her head. "I highly doubt it. This pokemon just doesn't fit the profile of a deceiver, and my instincts told me to trust her."

All heads snapped to the road when hooves were heard and the glow of Ereyla's mane was seen. "What's back there?" Tatta asked.

"Well," she replied, "the Eevee was back there, but we got here too late."

"How did you know she was back there?" Vaporeon asked, now getting a little suspicious of the fire type.

"Because, I work for the organization that does this kind of thing. They're name is the CPA, aka Cyprus Police Assistance."

Jolteon's head snapped up. "Cyprus Police Assistance?"

"They must be what you thought of back at the alley, Jolteon," Espeon concluded. "When you told me you ran the word 'police' through your mind and an alarm went off."

"Yea, must be. Doesn't the CPA work to capture pokemon and leave them somewhere where they'll be discovered?" Ereyla nodded sadly, leaving everyone else shocked. "Why are you in with them!?" Jolteon was also becoming suspicious of the poor pokemon.

"I'm not in with them," Ereyla pleaded her case. "I just pretend to do what they do, but I really work to foul up as many of their plans as possible without them noticing it's me. Please, if I was really with them, don't you think I would've already ambushed you by now?"

Jolteon sighed. "I guess you're not really the type."'

"When Espeon and Tatta discovered me leaving the building, I thought for sure that they were head officials in the organization that had found out my scheme."

"Espeon? Tatta? Head officials? Please," Umbreon snorted.

"Shut up, Umbreon," the psychic scolded him. "Ereyla, please continue." She shot him a death glare as the fire horse went on.

"I would've been down here sooner, but I was held up in headquarters. Apparently the pokemon in charge of this mission got here before we could."

"So, if they're going to take Jenn and leave her, can't we just find out where it is and rescue her from there?" Vaporeon questioned.

"No," Jolteon surprisingly answered before Ereyla could. "She'll be taken back to headquarters where she'll be questioned about the whereabouts of any other pokemon she knows. If she lets off even the slightest hint that she knows where some are, they'll torture it out of her."

They all gasped simultaneously and looked to Ereyla. "Is that true?" Flareon squeaked.

"Yes," she responded hesitantly.

The attention was on Jolteon now. "How do you know so much about this?" Tatta asked.

"I'd…I'd rather not say," he responded, and turned away. Umbreon thought he was being stupid in not telling, but both Vaporeon and Espeon gave him concerned looks. Even Skull seemed a bit worried.

Jolteon cleared his throat to clear the silence. "Uh, do you know where they're keeping the Eevee, Ereyla?"

"Yes, of course, I know what room she'll be placed in. But mind you, the place is heavily guarded and it won't be easy getting in and out of there."

"Don't worry, we're up for it," Skull announced. "Believe me, we've had our share of trouble with this kid."

"Now there's the understatement of the century," retorted Umbreon.

Ereyla gave them both confused looks. "Oh, yea, I forgot you don't know," Umbreon sighed. "Let's make this short and sweet – the Eevee's name is Jennifer Waters, who is actually a sixteen year old girl under a seven day spell, courtesy of Espeon. Her sister, Stephanie, is a member of the PAP and before we agreed on the spell Jennifer was going to rat out her sister to the police. Couldn't let that happen, so here we are in another predicament." Ereyla nodded, a bit bewildered.

"Speaking of Stephanie, where is she?" Espeon wondered. "Didn't you say you knew where both of them were back at the headquarters building?"

"Yes." Ereyla began pawing at the ground with her hoof. "Her situation is even more dangerous I'm afraid. When the raid on the Burnt Tower was in progress, the girl tried to stop them by telling of her PAP membership and that she could help them." She shook her head.

"Bad idea?" Tat put in.

"Of course it was. The CPA despises the PAP. After all, their causes are completely different. So instead of taking the Eevee they decided on taking Stephanie instead, knocking out the Eevee until they could come back and get her."

"What's gonna happen to Stephanie?" Flareon timidly asked.

"That I can't be sure of. We've never gotten hold of a PAP member before since they are humans and are usually in groups of two or three when we spot and recognize them. Stephanie was an easy catch."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Skull. "Let's get out of here before some human spots us and let's go save them!"

"You're right," Espeon agreed. "Ereyla, lead the way. We'll figure out what to do from there." The group set off, more determined than ever to get Jenn and Stephanie back from the CPA.

**Jennifer's POV**

"Let me go! Get me out of this damn bag, you jackasses!" I had come to while the Jolteon was still carrying me, and I was not about to make it easy for her to get me to wherever she was going.

"Stop squirming, or it'll be my pleasure to take care of you right now!" demanded the electric pokemon through clenched teeth. "How much farther?" I guessed that was directed to her little escort since I couldn't possibly tell her.

"Not much, miss," the Eevee answered her boss. "There's just a little ways to go, about ten minutes at the most."

It was the longest ten minutes of my life, even though it was slightly funny annoying the you-know-what out of the Jolteon and making her work to keep hold of the bag.

Finally, all movement stopped, and in curiosity I stopped moving about as well. "Who is it?" a male voice with a southern accent said, I assumed from behind a closed door since his voice was a bit muffled.

There was no speaking on the Jolteon's part, just some knocking on the door. _Knock knock knock! Knock knock knock! Knock knock knock, knock-knock!_

_Hey, I recognize that tune! _I thought, although I couldn't quite get my paw on where I had heard it from.

While I was thinking, the voice answered the knocks. "Come in, Reika."

The movement started again as the door opened and was shut behind me. I was walked a little ways down until we came to another stop. "Eevee, your services are no longer needed," said Reika. "You may go."

"Thank you, miss." And the Eevee was off.

Next thing I knew, I was tumbling out of the stuffy bag onto a hard floor. I shook my head to prevent the room from spinning and looked around. There was a small, comfortable-looking bed and a water and food dish, which contained fish that I had grown greatly accustomed to since that's all I really got to eat at the alley. A single window was the only light I had in the room, which wasn't anything but moonlight at that time.

I turned around the other way to face Reika and another pokemon – a strange one to me that I hadn't learned of yet. He was green, with razor blades serving as his claws on his arms and he had wings. To me he resembled a bug, and he stood on two legs with green feet.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said smiling. "I assure you that you'll be staying awhile." That last note was a little freaky to me, and he left me in the room alone with Reika.

"Have a nice night," she said to my surprise. I expected her to do something along the lines of cussing me out for making her trip here difficult. "We'll see you bright and early in the morning." She also smiled before leaving my room, securely closing the door behind her.

_What the hell was that? _I wondered silently. _Why are they being so nice to me? They must want something. _"Well, they're not going to get it," I said out loud, but still to myself.

I spotted the bed out of the corner of my eye and decided to take advantage of it. I began thinking of Stephanie and what happened to her, and if the pokemon had realized that we were missing yet.

_Probably not, _I reflected. _They're still asleep at this time._

The more I sat there, the more I pondered my capture. The more I pondered my capture, the more times a certain conversation I had with Espeon popped into my head.

**Flashback**

"Uh, Espeon?" I started awkwardly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she smiled. "About what?"

"It's Stephanie. I'm kind of worried about her since she is hiding and my parents haven probably got the police looking for both her and me. And if they got her they'd probably find out her job as a secret PAP member."

The purple pokemon nodded.

"You and the rest will keep her protected from things like that, right?"

Espeon looked surprised at the question. "Of course!" she told me. "That was our self-appointed jobs in the first place. That's why we transformed you – for Stephanie's safety. Now we're protecting both you and her."

**End Flashback**

The contempt that I held for Espeon for not protecting us disappeared rather quickly, and I honestly couldn't say why. I just couldn't stay mad at the pokemon who made me realize that my sister was one of the best people in my life, and believe me, I tried. I knew better than to think that Espeon and the others had set this all up, and finally I settled on pretending the conversation never happened and that she didn't promise me anything. I felt somewhat better after that, knowing that I would've felt guilty if I had gone back to my old way of dealing with things.

I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep in before I had to deal with Reika and the strange pokemon "bright and early in the morning". Just as I was about to doze off, a faint light crept over my eyes. I looked up to the one window in my room to find that the sun was steadily rising, and that it wouldn't be dark outside very much longer.

**Authoress: **Ok, there, all done! Now, here's another game for you guys for another guest pokemon. I just have one request though when you submit – make your submission a relatively small pokemon. Don't pick something large like a Stantler or a Arcanine, but something small. Trust me, I already have this next character's role in the story somewhat planned out. Let's put it this way – I've got the plot line down.

**Who's That Pokemon?**

Ok, remember in this chapter when Jennifer met the strange pokemon? I described it in that paragraph. Tell me what it is in your review with the pokemon you would like to submit, name, personality, and any other extras you would like to throw in there. Remember, small pokemon please! Thanks!

See you guys next chapter!


	12. Chapter 10

**Authoress: **Hey everyone! I'm here with another chapter, and I'm actually on time this time! audience gasps Yes, yes, I know, shocking, isn't it? No game this chapter. Oh, and I want to apologize beforehand for the language in this chapter – more than usual! This chapter also doesn't have as much of the humor in it, but I hope yall like it anyway. Well, I'm not going to keep you, so here's my reviewer responses. Read on to find out the mystery pokemon and our newest guest star!

* * *

**_Gabe_****_ B.: _**Psst You're character won…Hehe, but you probably already knew that. Questions, questions…Lol! Well, some will be answered this chapter, but some won't. I can't answer them all now, that would ruin the suspense, wouldn't it? Thanks for another review, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Chapter 10 is here!

**_Paladin Dragoon: _**Yay, you liked it! Thanks so much for being such a loyal reviewer. And just for that - (gives out a plate of Eevee-shaped cookies) There ya go! They're chocolate, everyone's favorite. So many questions from everyone! But no worries, they'll all be answered in due time. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Silvermoon_****_: _**Thanks for another review, I love ya to death for it! The answer to the question is in the chapter, I promise! And don't feel bad for not getting it, you always have another shot! Enjoy this chapter!

**_Everett_****_ Mills: _**Well the waiting is over, here's the next chapter for you. I hope you like this one as much as the last. Oh, and I'm sorry I couldn't put your Minum in, he sounds like a pretty cute character! The way you described him, he kind of sounds like Skull. Anyway, hope you like!

**_ElementalZoidFighter_****_: _**Hi again! How'd DZF manage to pick up the safe anyway? Lol! He cusses just about as much as Umbreon does. Hehe. Well, good luck getting that safe off your foot, DZF… Here's Chapter 10 for ya, and thanks bunches for reviewing! Hope you like.

**_Rob: _**Thanks for the compliments! Those are always nice to receive lol! …Wow, your character sounds interesting, to say the least. Lol. His name definitely fits his personality. I could definitely find a way to use him in this story, but another reviewer already took the spot. There's always next time though, right? Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Subieko_****_: _**For starters, thank you so much for the review. Here you go - (hands Subieko a plate of cookies shaped like Umbreon). Lol, everyone's favorite character! Yes, the CPA is a bad, bad thing…I kick myself sometimes for coming up with it haha. Here's Chapter 10, I hope you like it! It took me forever to type…Lol.

**_Alex Warlorn: _**Yea, I try to listen to all my reviewers thoughts to help them feel more included in the story. The guest characters also help a great deal with that as well. I finally get the gazebo thing! Lol, I know, I'm a little slow…Hehe. Umbreon, I'm pretty sure, aren't really all that fast, but I think Jolteon is has better speed than any of the Eeveelutions. Maybe I'm the one who needs to check my stats. The tune? (sneaky smile) We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Hope you like this chapter!

**_SaphireStars_****_:_**I'm so sorry, but someone else got the guest pokemon. But remember, I only allow a reviewer to submit a guest pokemon once, so try again, and just maybe you'll get it. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter I wrote.

* * *

**Authoress: **That's done with. Chapter 10, here goes…

* * *

**Jennifer's POV**

I was awoken by a sharp "Psst!" in my ear, not long after I had gone to sleep. I covered my face and smacked at whoever was there. "Go away…" I voiced groggily. "I'm not getting up yet…"

I could almost hear the eye roll. "Sorry to disappoint you, Sleeping Beauty, but you have a busy morning ahead of you."

Recognizing Reika's voice, I jumped out of my little bed, just now realizing where I was. "What's the matter? Startled?" the Jolteon laughed. "Don't move – Razor will be in here shortly."

"Where would I go?" I mumbled sarcastically, but I don't think she heard me as she left the room.

The sun was shining brightly now, although you could tell it was morning by the way the birds were singing. Unexpectedly out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw something sitting in my little window. I jumped and quickly turned to face it, but nothing was there. I continued to be paranoid of that window until the green pokemon Razor came in, a nice change from Reika.

**General POV**

"How long are we going to have to wait here?" Jolteon complained. "I'm not exactly what you would call comfortable, and we have some girls to save!"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do," answered Ereyla. "We can't leave until after dusk, I'm afraid."

All nine of them were hidden in a small alley with a few dumpsters in it, the only place they could find when the sun started to appear, as did people going to work. At the back was an awning shaded from view by the dumpsters, where Ereyla was laying.

Umbreon could see all kinds of people walking past the entrance of the alley from his position under a dumpster. "This is ridiculous."

"I realize that, Umbreon, but we can't leave until everything clears up," Espeon sighed.

"Not that," replied the dark type. "These humans are ridiculous! I just saw one that just walked by with a ring sticking out of his nose! Who the hell in his right mind would want to do something like that!?"

Umbreon turned around to look at all the looks everyone was giving him. "What? There's nothing else to do in this garbage heap…"

"We're going to have a long day…" Skull decided as he stretched out on the warm concrete.

**Jennifer's POV**

"Good mornin'," the green pokemon said to me in his cool accent. "Sleep well?"

Shocked again by his kindness, I stuttered, "Well, uh…yes, thank you."

He smiled at me. "Very good to hear." He looked around. "Seems you don't have any chairs in here…Reika!"

She poked her golden head just inside the door. "Bring me a chair, would ya? Oh, and bring the lil' Eevee a mat to sit nicely on as well."

"Yes sir." Reika disappeared for a couple minutes, leaving me to switch my gaze between Razor and the window, which was still empty. She came back dragging a good-sized chair, with a fuzzy mat draped over her back. She left the objects in the room and left us alone again.

"So," Razor began, pulling up his chair and taking a seat. I decided to try out the mat since he had got it for me, and found it quite comfortable. I looked up at the pokemon before me. "Do ya have a name, lil' Eevee, or should I call ya Eevee?"

"No sir, I have a name." For some reason Razor's manner in speaking to me made me want to be extra polite to him. "My name's Jennifer."

"Jennifer?" He seemed mildly surprised, but only for a second. "That's a mighty nice name ya got there. You the first I've met with a name like that, though."

"Uh, thanks, I guess. May I ask you a question?"

"Alright, shoot."

I asked, "What kind of pokemon are you?"

Apparently he thought that was a rather funny question, because he laughed. "Well, lil' one, I'm a Scyther."

"Oh…ok," I replied. A Scyther? And he thinks my name is odd.

"Now, Jennifer, you from 'round these parts?"

I had to think about that one. "Well, yea, sort of." I wished I hadn't said that.

"Sort of?" Razor questioned.

"I meant yes, I am from around here," I quickly covered up. Razor noticed I'm sure, but he didn't seem to mind. If anything, it made his smile grow wider.

"So what's your favorite dish? Fish? Vegetables? Chicken?" he asked me.

Chicken. I hadn't had that in so long…well, in 4 days, but it seemed like a long time to me at the moment. "Chicken," I answered, almost without thinking.

"Chicken it is, then." Razor smiled. "Reika!" he hollered for a second time.

Again her head appeared in the doorway. "Yes sir?"

"One plate of chicken and one salad, and hurry," ordered the Scyther.

"Yes sir, I'll get one of the mimes on it now."

"Good." Reika left again.

Razor and I talked some more while we were waiting for the food, and slowly but surely I began to feel more comfortable talking to him. Eventually some funny-looking things that kind of resembled regular people walked into the room carrying our plates. The waiters placed the dishes in front of us, and without a word, exited the room.

Razor must've noticed the look on my face as I stared at the creatures, and he quickly answered my question. "Those are a couple o' Mr. Mime," he said. "A funny pokemon, but they're alright in the kitchen."

I smiled in thanks, and we ate our breakfast for the most part in silence. "Where do ya live, Jennifer?" the Scyther asked after a while. "Anywhere close?"

"I'm not sure," I responded hastily. "I'm not the one who knows the way home, J-" I stopped abruptly and kicked myself mentally for mentioning the others' names. I promised myself I wouldn't tell them anything, no matter how nice they seem. One thing I regretted then more than ever – I'm a terrible liar. "It usually takes me a few tries to figure out where I am." I laughed sheepishly. I should've stopped there, but I didn't. "I've got an awful sense of direction, you know? I mean, I'd get lost crossing the street!" I laughed that same, stupid, idiotic laugh.

Razor was staring at me intently, but this time I'm positive that his smile was as big as it could get. It scared me somewhat. "I see," he responded quietly. Without another word he got up and left, closing the door behind him.

I didn't know why he had left then. I had thought it was something I said, but then decided against that. Maybe he left for a better reason that I just didn't know about. I looked up in the window again, just to make sure nothing was there, and jumped three feet backwards. Something _was _sitting in that little window.

The bird wasn't moving, and didn't respond to my shock, but was sitting very still on the sill, eyeing me. That somehow reminded me of the poem "The Raven" that I had to read in school once, and it creeped me out.

"W-who are you?" I gathered the courage to ask.

I half-expected the damn thing to say, "Nevermore". Thankfully he didn't.

"Better question is, who are you?" the bird said to me in a young, handsome sort of voice, almost scholarly.

"My name's Jennifer."

The bird nodded. "Jennifer, do you have any such inkling as to where you are?"

The question surprised me. "Y-yes." I lied for a reason that I'm still trying to decipher.

The bird squinted at me. "Really. Where then?"

"In a white room with a bed, a mat, food, and a window with a brown annoyance perched in it!" I glared at him.

He returned my glare without a second thought. "Now is not the time to be facetious," he snapped. "You have no idea where you are."

I gave up trying to fool this guy. "No."

"And you just informed that Scyther about the possibility of you withholding information."

"What are you talking about!?" I demanded in the high-pitched voice everyone uses when someone accuses them of some wrong-doing. "I didn't say anything like that!"

"Begging your pardon, but you did," the bird answered. "You told him that you don't know your way home, but J- does." I could just see him smirking at that.

"Ok, so I let a little something slip. Razor seems like an ok pokemon, I doubt he'll do anything about it."

I earned a snicker for that statement. "You honestly don't know exactly how much danger you are in at this very moment, do you?"

I started. "What?"

"Jennifer, you're standing in the middle of the conference room. The next room over is named the Tell-All Chamber, for various reasons."

"The Tell-All Chamber?" My voice suddenly became very meek. "What reasons?"

"Well, for starters, most pokemon who go in there end up 'telling all'." Again the bird smirked at me.

I didn't like the sound of that. I really didn't like the sound of that. "Is there a window in that room, too?" I asked in the same little voice as before.

"Yes."

"What goes on in there?"

"Oh, awful things, as you can probably imagine," he answered, the tone in his voice indicating he didn't think it a big deal. I sure did. "You'll feel pain in there you've probably never before felt in your life."

I stared wide-eyed at the little brown bird in my window. _Ok, this friggin' sparrow is freaking me out more than the raven in the poem did._

I was alarmed once again as the door clicked open, and I whirled around to face it. "Have a good time in the chamber," the bird said from behind me in a sing-song voice. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it thoroughly." I heard his stupid little wings lift him off the window sill, and I knew he was gone. I had never been more angry at anything in my life. Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration.

Reika walked into the room, proud as the first time I met her. I hid as best I could under the little bed. She laughed harshly. "I see Dive-Bomb has visited you. It's all true, you know. Razor just gave the order."

_WHAT? No, this can't be happening, _I frantically thought. _I don't want to feel pain I've never felt before! I don't want to be here at all! I want Stephanie and the pokemon that like me, that's all I want! _I felt like crying my eyes out right there, but I didn't.

"Let's go," Reika commanded. "Now."

I sat my butt on the ground and sent a death glare her way. "I'm not moving anywhere."

Reika took a step toward me, leaving the door unattended as it was wide open. "In case your puny brain hasn't registered," she said as she moved closer, "I'm bigger than you. If you won't move, I'll move you, and trust me, it won't be all flowers and daisies."

_No shit, Sherlock, _I thought sarcastically to myself. I didn't want to speak to that Jolteon in any way, shape, or form. She kept on moving closer.

When I felt she was a safe distance away from the door, and close enough to me for that matter, I sprang towards it, taking Reika entirely by surprise.

"Fuck!" I heard her curse as I ran out the door into the hallway. She regained her senses and leapt after me. "Get back here, you flea-bitten piece of -"

"Ah, ah, ah," said that familiar voice in the window of my former room. The bird was, needless to say, flying alongside Reika to catch the action. "You need to learn to control your cursing, Reika." She growled.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I was so scared. My eyes were as wide as saucers, and I turned a corner looking desperately for a way out. I spotted a door with sunlight filtering out from the bottom. There was a handle instead a doorknob, and I thought I could use that to my advantage. _If I could only jump on that handle, I could get out of here… _The thoughts raced through my mind.

I leapt up as high as I possibly could to try to reach that door. _Almost there…_Just as I was about to land on the handle, I felt what seemed like a thousand tiny knives piercing my whole right side. I fell short of the door in complete and unbearable pain. Reika managed to stop just short of me, her head directly above my body. I heard a small gasp from the same direction that must've belonged to Dive-Bomb.

"Reika, you dim-wit!" Razor yelled, coming up on my right side. All the kindness had vanished entirely from his voice. "You almost let the Eevee escape! This is the second time in two months! Are you dense? Can't learn from you mistakes? _Incompetent_!?" He spat the last word.

"No sir," she said quietly.

"Then get your damn act together! We were this close to being exposed!" Razor paused, and took a breath. "Get the Eevee and your sorry self out of my sight. Pull the pin needles out of her side. Don't let this happen again."

"Yes sir." A sudden spot of wet dropped on my side from above, causing one of the punctures to sting even more from the salt. For the first time, I felt sorry for the Jolteon standing over me. The pokemon I had thought to be a kind southern gentlemen was the complete opposite, and I was horrified. I cried out in pain as Reika tried to figure out a way to pick me up, succeeding in hitting a few of the needles on the ground.

She settled for pulling me across the floor by my tail and into another room, my tears lining the path that we took. "Brilliant job, Reika." I duly noted Dive-Bomb's unwanted presence. "You got the Eevee hurt and yourself almost fired. Couldn't have done better myself."

"Get away from me!" she screamed at the bird. It was obvious she was still crying. He got out of there pretty quickly from the amount of fluttering of wings, but I guessed that he was still some place where he could see.

Reika then began to work on my injuries. "Sit still," she said, sniffing occasionally. "It'll hurt more if you struggle." I liked her better when she was crying.

Each needle that she pulled out was torture, complete torture. I cried more with each pluck. I didn't cry only from the pain – I cried for me. I cried for my situation. I cried for Stephanie most of all. I hadn't even been examined in the Tell-All Chamber, and I was already experiencing pain I'd never felt before.

**General POV**

"This is ridiculous!" Umbreon voiced, for the about the hundredth time and counting.

Finally, Tat said something. "Umbreon, at least find a different word to use! Believe me, it'll make everyone's day just a little bit better."

"No way, Tat. It's my word of the day."

Tatta raised her eyebrows. "Word of the day? Since when do you have a _word of the day_?" Her tone clearly suggested that she was as aggravated if not more by the infuriating Umbreon.

"Since now. And do you know why?" he snapped, and didn't wait for an answer. "Because we have been sitting around here doing _shit_ for what seems like forever now!"

"Lower your voice, Umbreon," warned Espeon.

"You know, I agree with you for once, Umbreon," Jolteon commented.

"Shut up, Jolteon," the black fox snapped again.

"Hey, I was just saying -"

"ACK, I can't take this anymore!" Vaporeon suddenly burst out. Her onyx eyes suddenly turned a glowing blue, and anyone's attention she might've caught was quickly averted to the fast-darkening sky. Thick, gray clouds appeared basically out of nowhere, blocking out the sun.

"Skull, Flareon, Ereyla, find shelter now!" Jolteon barked. Then the rain came, and it came hard.

Skull dove for the awning that Ereyla was already under just before the rain hit the ground. He toppled into the horse pokemon's mane, needless to say shaken up. Flareon was asleep under a dumpster directly in front of the awning, exhausted from all the happenings of the day. Even the rain beating on the metal lids of the dumpsters didn't wake the little fire pokemon.

The rest that weren't under anything were dripping in seconds. That included Espeon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Tat, who quickly got underneath where Tatta was sitting.

Umbreon, irate, emerged from his position, and he was also dripping within seconds. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled at Vaporeon over the screaming people outside the alley and the rain. "You could've seriously hurt the three of them! What's your problem!?"

Vaporeon looked to Skull and Ereyla, mortified. "I-I'm sorry…" she directed at the ground and fire type. "I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, Vaporeon," Skull accepted the apology softly. "I know you didn't mean to."

Ereyla nodded. "There was no harm done. You don't have to apologize, Vaporeon, I've known pokemon to do worse things under pressure." She smiled, but Vaporeon just couldn't return it.

The water pokemon looked to Umbreon, who was still livid. "I didn't mean to, Umbreon, I – it just happened."

"Yea? Well watch what the hell you're doing next time!"

"Hey, back off!" Jolteon stepped in front of Vaporeon and glared at Umbreon in the face. "She didn't mean to do it, ok? Leave it alone! Besides, who the hell died and made you boss?" Jolteon's gaze rested on Espeon, who was sitting there gravely.

Umbreon looked to Espeon. She shook her head. "That wasn't your place, Umbreon – and you know it." The psychic looked more hurt and disappointed than angry to the rest.

Umbreon silently laid back down, the rain still coming down hard. He only lifted his head when he heard Jolteon's voice, "Vaporeon?" The electric pokemon turned in a few circles looking for her.

"Vaporeon!" Skull called, helping Jolteon.

Umbreon got up, and looked around as well. "This is your fault!" Jolteon spat rain in Umbreon shocked face. "Maybe if you hadn't been such an ass to her, she wouldn't have left like that!"

"Stop!" Espeon shouted at Jolteon. He backed down. "Think about how your actions are going to help the situation before you play them out," she directed to him grimly. "She must've used Acid Armor. Otherwise someone would've seen her leave."

"Great…well, I'm going after her," Jolteon announced. "She can't be out there by herself." With that he released a Thunderbolt attack into the thick clouds above, causing a fantastic lightning storm that jumped between the gray giants. More screams were heard, along with running footsteps.

"Stay low," he cautioned. Then he looked directly to Ereyla. "Where's the CPA headquarters? Possibly while we're out we can get something done."

"It's a while away from here…" Ereyla told him.

"Just tell me."

Ereyla tried her best to explain the directions so he could remember them. Afterwards, he stood there dumbly looking at her. He shook it off. "Yep, I've got it, so I'm leav-"

"No you don't Jolteon," Espeon cut him off. "I'm coming with you since I actually know the way. Vaporeon's my friend, as well." She walked past Umbreon and gave him that same disappointed look, and it made him feel like a shriveled up ant inside.

Feel incredibly guilty, he announced, "I'm going, too. I-I guess I've kinda got to make it up to Vaporeon…for what I did…" Espeon nodded at him, but didn't smile.

"Good luck!" Tat and Tatta shouted from their hole as the three ran off.

"Bring Vaporeon back with you!" Skull also yelled after them. Funny that a ground type would take such a friendly approach to a water pokemon.

**Jennifer's POV**

"It's really raining out there!" Dive-Bomb had just flown through the window, bringing in the rain with him. Reika had set me on a mat after she had pulled every last needle, and she was laying in front of the door with her head on her paw. "The lightning out there isn't pretty."

Reika lifted her head and glared. "Well, it's not going to be much better in here," she threatened.

I was feeling better, but my side still stung a lot, even wrapped tightly in the bandages. At least I could walk, something I thought I'd never be able to do again when I first got hit.

Dive-Bomb landed close to me and shook his feathers off. "Threatening me isn't going to aid you in becoming less incompetent in the boss's eyes, you know."

"Shut…up…you stupid…Taillow…" Reika was trying so hard not to go off on the pokemon, and I couldn't blame her. Even I was finding it difficult not to say anything to the effect of, "How stupid can you be?" to the dumb bird.

"Come on, Reika, can't we be civil?" The Taillow seemed wary but relatively unconcerned about the dagger-in-the-heart glare he was receiving.

That was when Reika snapped. I could tell, because the spikes of her fur were tingling with static electricity. Jolteon does the same thing when he gets mad, too. What happened after that? Even I have a hard time believing it.

* * *

**Authoress: **Long enough chapter for yall? I hope so! Again, I'm sorry about the excessive cursing in this chapter, but I think it was appropriate and almost necessary to show the moods of the pokemon. Gabe B, trust me on this one with Dive-Bomb. I promise, I know exactly where I'm going with this, so don't worry! You'll just have to wait till next chapter to see what I have in mind. Read and review, pretty please? I love yall (in a healthy, nonsexual way, of course)! Big hugs for all!


	13. Chapter 11

**Authoress: **Hey everyone! Back with another chapter, as you can see. First off, I've posted a little survey thing in my profile, and I was wondering if everyone would take a look at it. I'm curious as to what everyone thinks about the issue. Well, I have nothing else to say (gasps from the audience) so I'll just go on ahead with the reviewer responses. Sheez, there's a lot this time…ok, here we go.

* * *

**_Paladin Dragoon_**_: _Thanks for the chocolate! Lol. I'd put a smiley face right there, but I can't do those anymore! (tear) O well, I'll live. Ack, another question! Hehe, I guess you're just going to have to find out. XD Yea, Razor is certainly not one of my more favorite characters that I've created, but you can't like all your characters, right? Glad you enjoyed the comparison between Dive-Bomb and the Raven, a lot of reviewers seemed to. Well, here's next chapter, hope you like! XD You don't mind if I use this face, do you?

**_Alex Warlorn: _**Wow, what a short review! Lol. You're not the only one who doesn't know why other pokemon are working for an organization like the CPA, but let's just say you'll find out a little of it this chapter. Looking back on it, you're right, I did have Jennifer know Razor's name a little soon. Oops, my mistake. Lol. Actually, I think that a pokemon can use a move like that on accident when too much pressure builds up, and it just kind of explodes out of them. Well anyway, hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

**_Gabe_****_ B.: _**Glad you liked what I did with Dive-Bomb…it's always nice to hear that I portrayed a character correctly lol. Umbreon, unfortunately, has a bit of a temper, as we all found in the last chapter. I wouldn't worry about Dive-Bomb being killed though, I could never do that to one of my reviewer's pokemon! XD I'm surprised that Dive-Bomb said some things that you would've said – I didn't know I got the personality that well! But you did give a good description, and I used what I thought best from it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Ireth-Tasartir_****_: _**Thanks for reviewing, as always. I think I've seen that episode of the Simpson's, so I'm fairly certain I know what you're talking about. I guess the Scyther does resemble that guy, doesn't he? Yea, I found out that Jolteon's were very quick after looking up on it. It's sad that they took Eevee and its evolutions out of Ruby/Sapphire, though. Anywho, I know what you mean about getting off topic here, and I'm going to try my best to stay with it. If I get off, tell me, ok? Lol. Chapter 11 is here, hope you like it!

**_ElementalZoidFighter_****_: _**Ah, the power of insanity…Have you ever seen those cheese commercials? Lol! Hey, a cat fight, cept instead of claws, it's with swords…Nice muse you got there, by the way, he sounds really…interesting. Lol! XD Thanks for the review and the compliment, and I hope you like this chapter as well!

**_Ryu-Ketto_****_: _**I'd love to put your pokemon in (Absol is one of my favorites) but I've already placed a pokemon for that chapter. In a future chapter (I'm not quite sure which one yet) I'll post the game again for another reviewer to submit a pokemon, so post it then, ok? Who knows, maybe you'll win and I can add the Absol into my story! XD But I've gotta be fair with everyone, you know? Thanks for liking my writing, I appreciate it!

**_Vulpix4Life: _**Hi! XD I love new reviewers, they're so great! Hehe. Thanks for liking my story lol, yours isn't bad either. So you like Ponytas? Yea, I think that's a cool pokemon too. Jolteon and Umbreon are my favorite characters too, and Skull. They're so funny lol. But as you already know, Vaporeon is my favorite pokemon ever. XD Thanks for putting her in your story, that's cool! Oh, and I won't be adding anymore pokemon until I post the Whose That Pokemon game again, but post your Vulpix then and maybe I'll put her in. I was gonna update yesterday, but my computer messed up… Enjoy this chapter!

**_Babymega3000: _**Ok, so you don't like my story, that's your opinion. But for future reference, learn to spell correctly and maybe someone will take you seriously.

**_Melchior_****_ the Mewthree: _**Hey, glad your back! XD I know what you mean about not having time – I'm typing this up at 2 in the morning because I've been busy during the day. Not with anything necessarily important, but you know…Lol. Summer's here, school's out, and I'm a bit bored since all my friends are in this place and that. Glad you liked my last chapters, hope you like this one as well. Oh, and you're welcome for complimenting your muses lol, they really are funny. XD

**_Everett_****_ Mills: _**That's ok, I don't mind late reviews. I mean, your wheelchair is more important then my story, of course! If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a wheelchair? It's ok if you don't want to say it, I don't mind. Yea, they're all pretty worried about Jennifer…Lol, yea I guess if you're a lot like Minun then you're like Skull, too. Minun's so cute though, and Plusle too. XD Hope you like this chapter!

**_Subieko_****_: _**You feel bad for Reika now, but she's still part of the CPA. She's definitely not as bad as Razor though, he's a meanie lol. Yea, Umbreon's famous for screwing plans up and then making them worse haha. But we still love him since he is one of the funniest characters, right? Lol. Dive-Bomb was kind of a butt last chapter, but he's better in this one, though not really all that much. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reviewing! XD

**_Eeveebeth_****_ Fejvu: _**Hi! I've read your stories (AAML rules!) and they're really good. Thanks for reviewing mine! XD Yea, I tried to put little hints of Jolteon and Vaporeon because those are my two favorite pokemon. I like your pen name, the last part is really clever with all the initials of the Eeveelutions. Yea, Umbreon is one of my favorite characters that I've made in this story too, mostly because he's so sarcastic like I'm prone to be. Lol! I feel so special right now that you chose to read my story haha. Since you really like AAML, I wrote a song fic based on that a while back, it's called I'd Do Anything. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reviewing! XD

**_Silvermoon_****_: _**Yay, you're back! XD Glad you liked this chapter, and I here I am with an update! Hope you like it, and keep reviewing, ok? Lol. Thanks for the compliments.

**_Spikestrife_****_: _**A new reviewer! squeezes spikestrife I always like new reviewers lol! Anyway, I'm really glad you like all my characters. Personally, Vaporeon is my favorite of the Eeveelutions, and its my favorite of all favorites. Jolteon is 2nd, then Espeon. I always loved the Whose That Pokemon game on the show, so I decided to use it in my fanfiction. You were correct both times when you guessed lol. Well anyway, here's an update, hope you like this chapter! XD

* * *

**Authoress: **Done! Now onto my story. Here goes…

* * *

**-General POV-**

"Where do you think she would go?" Jolteon asked Espeon, who was walking next to him. The Jolteon wouldn't let Umbreon walk on his other side, so the dark type was traveling sulkily next to the psychic.

"I'm sure she's just wandering around here someplace," Espeon answered. "Vaporeon's not the type of pokemon to run off and sulk somewhere." She shot a sideways glance at Umbreon, who put his head down and kept walking.

No one spoke for a few minutes as the three of them looked about them for the missing water pokemon. "I wonder is Jennifer's ok," Jolteon wondered suddenly.

"We're just going to have to hope that she's fine for now," Espeon said. "There's not much else we can do until we find Vaporeon."

Jolteon glared at the rain hitting his face. "We wouldn't even be in this situation if daylight hadn't come so soon."

"Well it did," Espeon spoke again, looking around for Vaporeon and any brave humans. "Talking about what-ifs isn't going to change anything – we need to focus on here and now."

A loud crash of thunder from above caused Umbreon to jump slightly, and he looked up at the sky in annoyance. "We'll probably be able to find Vaporeon quicker if we all split up," he suggested. "We'll meet at the tower when we're finished looking for her, alright?"

Jolteon and Espeon agreed reluctantly but knew they had to find Vaporeon so they could go get Jennifer before something awful happens to her.

* * *

Espeon was trotting along the road alone, trying to catch Vaporeon's scent. But that was difficult to do during such a heavy rain storm, and so far she wasn't having any luck. She began thinking about Jennifer to keep her mind occupied as she looked for her friend. _We've spent so much time away from her already, I hope nothing bad has happened to the poor girl, _she thought. _Hopefully she doesn't bounce back to her former view of pokemon, but I doubt that since she knows not all pokemon are bad news._

"Let's hurry and get inside!" a voice not far off shouted.

"Yea, I can't believe how fast that rain came up!" said a second voice through the rain.

Espeon slipped behind a car so the two girls wouldn't see her as they ran past, making splashes in the puddles. "Geez, it's a real downpour out here…You know what I heard from…" Their voices became distant, and Espeon felt it safe to come out of her hiding place.

_Speaking of teenage girls, _the psychic continued pondering, _we need to find Stephanie soon, too. From what Ereyla told us, who knows what could've happened to her by now. _Espeon resumed her search for the runaway Vaporeon.

* * *

**-Jennifer's POV-**

Reika was angry, so angry it made me wonder whether Dive-Bomb was really the only one she was mad at. I think she had enough hate stored up for the entire building.

Dive-Bomb was still next to me, and still acting careless about Reika's current mood. I was scared out of my wits, and I wasn't even the one the pissed off Jolteon was focusing on. I could feel the static electricity in the room because every time I moved the floor shocked either my butt or my side, and I didn't need my side feeling any more pain than it already had at the moment. I guessed that's why the bird pokemon hadn't moved an inch either.

I would've reached over and smacked the bird in the head if I wasn't so afraid of getting shocked when he opened his big beak again at the enraged Jolteon, who was staring at him malevolently. "You've got a good sense of humor there, Reika," he laughed shakily, thinking that was going to make her back off. "But you can stop playing around now."

"I'll show you just how much I'm playing around, Dive-Bomb," she growled, still livid. With that, she began to spark, and I knew that meant she was about to unleash an attack on the Taillow.

I looked to Dive-Bomb with wide eyes. For the first time, I saw pure terror in his face instead of that smart smirk that he apparently uses to cover up his fear with. I felt just as sorry for him then as I did for Reika after that nasty pokemon Razor yelled at her, probably more. I also knew a few select things that Stephanie told me before I was kidnapped, and one was that an electric attack could take down the strongest bird pokemon. _Well, he asked for it, he gets what he deserves._

My infamous conscience, though, just couldn't let Dive-Bomb get seriously hurt, or worse, die at the hand's of Reika's rage, so I did the only thing I could think of to do – I jumped in front of the Taillow just as the Jolteon released a Thundershock.

The lightning struck me, and it felt the same as when she had struck me before when I was in that dark alley. The punctures in my side stinging certainly weren't helping the pain much, and I tried my best to keep in any cries of pain. I shut my eyes tight, and waited till it was over. Finally, it was. I collapsed onto the hard floor, barely conscious.

There was no sound coming from behind me, though I could hear Reika gasp after she was through with her fit of rage. I opened my eyes slightly to see Reika standing there, glaring over me. Obviously, Dive-Bomb missed the attack. "Look what you did now!" she yelled at the bird. "The boss's orders were for the Eevee to heal some, not to get her killed! We're not here to do the police's job for them!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Dive-Bomb shot back defensively. "She jumped in front of me! You shouldn't have been trying to kill me in the first place!"

The 'is not-is to' argument went on for a couple more minutes before finally, "Reika! Quit shouting at me and get yourself together, the kid needs some help! Unless you want to deal with the boss, I suggest you move it."

Reika growled, I guess in agreement because she walked over and picked me up the same way she had when I first met her – by the scruff of the neck. I was taken to a different room that I hadn't seen before, but at least Reika's electricity wasn't so tangible as it was in the "chamber", at least that's what Razor called it when he told Reika to take me there. She laid me on a soft mat where a warm blanket was thrown on top of me. To tell the truth, it felt really nice after what I'd just been through.

"Sorry for attempting to kill you, Dive-Bomb," I heard Reika apologize, but her voice wasn't very sympathetic. "You're lucky that Eevee chose to save your feathered ass. I advise you to take heed next time I'm in a pissy mood, or I won't be responsible for what I'll do to you. Got it?"

"Yes," Dive-Bomb replied. "I didn't think you'd actually attack me, though."

She snorted. "Watch her for me," she then said. "I've got something I need to do." She left without another word, leaving me alone with Dive-Bomb. Soon, I was drifting off to sleep in that comfortable, warm blanket.

* * *

**-General POV-**

"Ereyla," Skull asked. "Where's Stephanie?"

The fire pokemon sighed, and checked Flareon's status before she answered so as not to worry her. The young pokemon was still fast asleep. "I'm not so sure where she is right now. It's possible that they could've locked her up somewhere until Jennifer has been dealt with, but it's also likely that both Jennifer and Stephanie are going through this at the same time. Right now Jennifer should be getting quizzed on if she knows where any pokemon are."

"Knowing Jennifer, she probably let something slip," Tat said. Tatta smacked him. "What? I mean, she hated our guts when she first came here, and now look at her. It didn't take her but three days to warm up to us. If the pokemon at the CPA play their cards right, Jennifer will eventually warm up to them too. It's probably already happened."

"Unfortunately, that is one of their tactics," Ereyla told him. "I wish I could go and help, but I wouldn't last five seconds out there." She nodded to the torrent of rain outside the awning.

Skull sighed and looked at Flareon, who was still snoozing. "Don't we all." They sat there and listened to the rain hit the trash cans – a nice sound in any other situation but theirs.

* * *

**-Jennifer's POV-**

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I opened my eyes to be face-to-face with a certain Taillow that almost got himself killed. I yelped in surprise and drew back. I guess we surprised each other because Dive-Bomb had a similar reaction.

"Hello," he said to me, regaining his dignity.

I scowled at the bird. "You scared the crap out of me, you know that, right?"

"Can't say you didn't do the same," the bird responded, returning my look. "I was taking a quick look at you to see if you had sustained any severe injuries, that's all."

"Oh, ok."

He cocked his head sideways and looked at me. He spoke finally after about a minute or so of that. "Why'd you step in front of that attack? In the condition you were already in, you could've been seriously hurt."

I shrugged. "I just didn't want to see anyone die right in front of me, that's all." I shuddered at the thought of anything dieing that way.

"Well thanks, I guess. I'm sorry for scaring you back in the conference room. You know, we don't really go as far as I suggested."

I shot another glare at the bird. How dare he scare me for no reason. "You scared the crap out of me then, too!" I told him. "Why did you tell me that if that's not what really goes on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dive-Bomb sighed when I shook my head. "Because, it scares the pokemon into talking so we don't have to do all that. Once we even mention the Tell-All Chamber to them, they'll spill everything. Sometimes there are those stubborn few we have to take some action with, but for the most part the psychological tactic works extremely well."

I eyed the pokemon suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I -" He looked away as if debating what he was going to say next. "I'm going to get you out of here. You saved my life and it's only right that I save yours."

"Woah, rewind," I stopped him from saying anything else. "My life's in danger? I know you said things about pain, but…they're going to kill me?"

"Um, no, not exactly," Dive-Bomb replied. "That's not our job."

I looked at him, then remembered the argument he and Reika had had after she got me with her Thundershock. _"The boss's orders were for the Eevee to heal some, not to get her killed! We're not here to do the police's job for them!" _

"It's the police's job," I answered myself, and grimly looked at Dive-Bomb. I only had one word for him. "Why?"

He sighed and looked at his feet. "Where you are right now is the CPA headquarters, aka the Cyprus Police Assistance. We do what our name says – we help the police in catching pokemon here, without being seen by them, of course. Before we leave the pokemon for the police to find though, we get out of the pokemon as much information as possible of the whereabouts of others."

"That's not answering my question," I growled, staring at the bird in disbelief.

"I'm not through yet! So, why, you ask? The pokemon here all have their reasons. Most joined because of something that happened in their past with another pokemon and they're still bitter about it. Perhaps they were abused or something along those lines, but I don't know any specifics. But there are some who joined just for the pure hatred of others."

I still stared at him. "Don't look at me like that!" he snapped. "It's not like our kind are the only ones who do this kind of thing. I see it in the human race all the time, and much worse than this will ever be."

He was right – I've heard on the news a lot where a person has killed others as a hate crime, crime of passion, or just for the enjoyment of it, which is sick. All of them are the same to me though, since none of them are right. I used to be fine with the killing of pokemon when they were found, but not anymore. "That still doesn't justify anything," I said harshly. "The CPA is just as bad as people, because you're giving innocent pokemon to police officers to do whatever they want with!"

When I got no answer from Dive-Bomb, I lowered my voice a few amps. "Why are you in?" I asked quietly.

"I prefer not to tell the likes of you," he answered quickly. "Now please, just tell me who the pokemon are that you stay with, and I'll go out and find them. I know you have some friends because you've already informed us of that."

I looked at the fierce storm outside the window. "You're going to go out in that?"

"Yes," was his blunt answer.

I was touched, even though I despised this bird more than I can tell you at the moment. Really, I was. "I can't tell you where they are because, well, I don't know. But there's an Espeon, a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, an Umbreon, a Marowak, and two Ratattas that I live with at the moment. Also -" But I cut myself short.

"Also what?" the Taillow asked.

I decided to tell him, since he'd probably find out sooner or later anyway. "Her name's Stephanie, she's my -" Again I stopped myself. _Don't tell him she's your sister, he'll think you're crazy. Remember, you're a pokemon. _"She's a human that I was living with."

Dive-Bomb looked at me gravely. "I assuming that's the PAP member we caught. I don't know what to tell you about her, but I'll go get your companions and get you out of here."

"Why won't you tell me why you joined this place?" I asked suddenly and without warning.

Dive-Bomb turned to look at me before he left. "If Reika comes back, tell her I had something I needed to do." Before I could say anything else, he was already out the window and out of sight.

* * *

**-General POV-**

Vaporeon was stalking along the streets, glaring at every inanimate object she could find around her. Occasionally she'd stop and disappear into a puddle when humans would go running by, but then resumed immediately afterwards.

"I can't believe Umbreon went off on me like that," she growled to herself. "He's lucky I was too shaken up to do anything about it."

The water pokemon walked on, not particularly caring which way she was going, she was just walking. "I'd better get back before everyone starts to get too worried about me," she realized. But when she finally took a good look at her surroundings, she found she couldn't – she was lost, thanks to her wonderful sense of direction.

* * *

Dive-Bomb was flying through the air, staying relatively close to the ground incase a lightning bolt in the clouds went astray. His keen eyes pierced the rain, allowing him to see clear enough everything that was moving on the ground. He looked around until he spotted something directly below him – a blue pokemon with a long finned tail. He wasn't sure how he had managed to miss that before. He proceeded to fly down to see if this Vaporeon knew Jennifer. "You there! The Vaporeon!"

* * *

Vaporeon was startled, hearing someone calling her and not seeing anyone there. A bit scared, she liquefied herself again so whoever she couldn't see couldn't see her either.

"Aw – don't do that!" the voice whined. It was getting louder which meant it was getting closer. Finally Vaporeon glimpsed a bird flying down to where she was formerly standing. "Come on, I need to ask you something!" Vaporeon still didn't bother changing shape.

An exasperated sigh was heard from the bird. "Fine, I'll ask the damn water if that'll make you happy. Do you know an Eevee named Jennifer?"

Vaporeon heart jumped in excitement at the name, and she without delay materialized in front of the bird, who she found was a Taillow. "You know where Jennifer is?" she questioned.

"Yes, of course. If I didn't, would I be asking you if you knew her? You must be the Vaporeon she mentioned."

Vaporeon glared at him. "Don't get smart with me, I'm not in a particularly good mood." The bird's eyes widened and he didn't say anything else sarcastic. Vaporeon eyes did too, only because she then realized where this bird had to be from. "She told you about me, huh? How do I know you're not tricking me into going over there?"

He surprised, nonetheless. "Over where?"

"To the CPA! I and the rest of us know that's who has her captive right now thanks to someone I prefer not to mention. The only way you'd know where she was is if you were part of the CPA." The water pokemon stared at the Taillow tensely.

The bird was again taken aback, but he shook it off. "It's not a trick, I swear. Yes, I am a CPA member, but that doesn't change the fact that Jennifer saved my life, so I'm here to save hers. You can believe me or not, it's your choice. My name is Dive-Bomb, by the way."

Vaporeon glared at Dive-Bomb, then relaxed, then glared again. Finally, she made up her mind. "Alright then, show me the way."

"Excellent, let's go."

"This better not be a trick, or I'll have your head for lunch. Understood?" She was certainly not in a good mood.

Dive-Bomb laughed shakily. "Crystal clear. Believe me, I've had my share of messing with hormonal females…"

"What?"

Dive-Bomb distanced himself a bit. "Nothing…I'll explain everything once we get there, just follow me."

* * *

**Authoress: **Ok, all done! XD So how'd everyone like it? Review and tell me! Constructive criticism is well, so feel free to scold me on any mistakes that I've made, ok? Lol. See yall next chapter, ja ne!


	14. Chapter 12

**

* * *

Authoress: **Chapter 12 is here! Thanks a whole bunch to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys! Not in that way. Anyway, I just read a really great story, but the last new chapter was SOO sad! Any of you YuGiOh fans out there, ever heard of Sakakku? It's really good, but Seto dies! (cries) Oops, sorry, I'm ranting. The Who's That Pokemon game is at the end of this chapter. But one thing about this one – you are submitting an antagonist, a bad guy. So if you don't want your pokemon that you submit to be one of the bad guys, please don't submit because that's what I'm going to do with it. Just so you know. Ok, now onto my excellent reviewers. ;)

* * *

**_Spikestrife_****_: _**Yea, I know, no Who's That Pokemon game last chapter…but this chapter there is! As long as you don't mind submitting a bad guy into the story. Anyway, I think Dive-Bomb's cool too, and I thank the reader who submitted him very much. Lol. XD Everyone seems to enjoy my shout-outs, so that's why I continue them. Even though they take a while to write, hey, its worth it to make you guys happy. ;) Enjoy this chapter!

**_Subieko_****_: _**Umbreon does get himself into situations, but he always gets himself out of them. Heh, no one can stay mad at such a great character! Lol. Where's Stephanie, you ask? She's in…an undisclosed location. ;) You'll find out soon enough. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter too.

**_ElementalZoidFighter_****_: _**(sweatdrop) It's official, your muses are crazy. Especially in that fic of yours, Yami Bakura's Insanity. Heh, I see that DZF has his brownie again. ;) Don't worry, sometimes my mind just goes completely blank. One time I was walking and I spaced out right then and there. Everyone in Walmart was looking at me funny…Lol.

**_Gabe_****_ B.: _**Good thing that I updated when I did, just in time. Lol. Did you have a good time in California? Lol, my 4th of July consisted of watching this crazy (not literally) guy in neighborhood try to light some fireworks in his backyard. He almost set someone's front yard on fire! Luckily he was stopped…Lol. Anyway, thanks for answering the survey…you were the only one. Ha. I like Bush too, Kerry is an idiot. Hehe. Well, thanks a lot for the compliments, I really appreciate them. Hope ya like this chapter!

**_Paladin Dragoon: _**Curdled mushroom soup? (appalled face) Lol, never had mushroom soup before, and never will. Razor, as far as everyone knows, is the one of the commanders of the CPA. Well, the only one you're going to meet anyway. He is Dive-Bomb's and Reika's boss. Yep. Anyways, thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Everett_****_ Mills: _**Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! =( It's a good thing you're such an optimistic person, I guess. I mean, there's nothing wrong with me and sometimes I have a hard time. Now I feel a little selfish for thinking my life is hard at times. Yea, there's a little thing going between Jolteon and Vaporeon, but Jolteon more outwardly shows it. On with the chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**_Shadow: _**Awe, thanks you! XD I'm so glad that you like my story so much! Well, there's another Who's That Pokemon in this chapter. Everyone loves those. ;) I'm not sure if I'll be making a sequel yet, but this one's not over yet! Thanks bunches for the compliments, they were very good to read. Uh-oh, I got an ego boost. Hehe. Here's an update, I hope you like!

**_Melchior_****_ the Mewthree: _**Not many trust Dive-Bomb right now, but I guess we'll see, right? Thanks for the review, everyone loves reviews! Lol. Oh yea, I was looking on your Deviant Art account, and I thought that the picture of Eevee that you had was awesome, not to mention adorable. I can't draw worth a penny, but you're very talented. Enjoy this chapter!

**_Ninetalesuk_****_: _**Yea, I thought Jolteon and Vaporeon sound cute together too. And yes, there is some between Espeon and Umbreon, but right now Espeon isn't too thrilled with the dark type. Lol. Thanks for the review, new reviewers are always fun to get. ;) Hope you like this chapter!

**_Mephis_****_: _**Lol, you read it the day it came out? Don't worry about it, I'd be a hypocrite of I scolded you for it. There's a few author's fics that I read and don't leave any evidence that I was there too. Hehe. Well anyway, thanks for liking my story so much, and I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter for ya, hope you like!

**_Alex Warlorn: _**Lol, I see you're back to your long reviews again. In her liquid form, Vaporeon has most of her five senses, so she can see where's she going and hear what's going on around her. And lol, no, Reika's not in heat, she's just one of those moody girls. I'm sure you've seen a few of them lol. Oh, and I didn't name Dive-Bomb, another one of my reviewers did when he submitted him for the WTP game. Well anyway, hope you like this chapter!

**_Vulpix4Life:_** You're welcome for reviewing your second story. Yes, usually when a person has a review or two it encourages other people to want to read it. ;) Don't worry about updating Clara's Story, I'll just read it when you do. Thanks for the compliments, and I hope you like this chapter!

**_Silvermoon_****_: _**Yay, I updated! Lol. You're in Michigan? Cool, I've been up there, it's nice actually. Ooh, that sucks that you don't have internet access? What do you do for fun? Lol, I would probably die of boredom if I couldn't get on the net! Don't worry about not reviewing as much, it's ok, really. ;) Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Authoress: **Alright then, all done with those. ;) Chapter 12 is here, so I don't plan to keep yall waiting any longer. Here goes…

* * *

Vaporeon and Dive-Bomb walked along the soaking streets, the rain still coming down like there was no tomorrow. Vaporeon was keeping a close eye on the bird pokemon and the rest of her surroundings, incase he tried anything funny. Both were silent, neither having much to say to the other as they traveled the sidewalk.

The water pokemon suddenly felt stupidity wash over her like the storm – Why did she agree to go with him again? Right, he said he was going to take her to Jennifer. But she was alone, the perfect target for an ambush. For all she knew, this Taillow could be leading her right into one. _But he knows where Jennifer is… _a voice contradicted inside her head. Of course he knows where Jennifer is, his information had to have come from her. But that doesn't mean that's where Dive-Bomb's taking her. Vaporeon made her decision, and stopped walking.

Dive-Bomb, not noticing until he was a few feet ahead, turned and lowered himself to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"I don't trust you," Vaporeon said blatantly.

**** Dive-Bomb closed his eyes and brought a feathered wing up to his face to futilely wipe water off his beak. He sighed. "I already told you that this is not a trick. What more do you want from me? An engraved invitation?"

Vaporeon turned a cold eye on him. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You could be leading me blindly straight into an ambush, having planned this all along after you forced Jennifer to talk." Her hard onyx eyes bore into the bird, searching for answers.

The small Taillow couldn't believe the paranoia this pokemon had even with her friend's life on the line. Though, he had to admit, her reasons weren't at all farfetched. "Look," he finally told her. "You want to sit here while that Eevee of yours stays at the base, good as dead? Fine. But it's no feathers off my tail if that's what you choose to do, because then I won't have any problems to deal with."

Vaporeon stare intensified, practically making Dive-Bomb look at her straight on, but she was still listening. He continued. "Now if you come with me, I _will _have something to worry about – me, my life. I wouldn't risk leading all the way to the CPA headquarters if I didn't have a good reason."

"And what's your reason?" Vaporeon quickly started questioning the bird, expecting to catch him in some sort of lie.

"Jennifer!" Dive-Bomb replied in an acceptable amount time. "She saved my life, I already told you that, so now it's my turn to return the favor."

"How?"

"What?"

"How did she save you?"

Dive-Bomb knew the Vaporeon still trusted him just as much as she trusted she could fly, and that he was going to have to comply to change her mind. "She stepped in front of an attack that was directed at me. It might've killed me if it had been allowed to hit."

The water pokemon took a step forward to get into the Taillow's face, her eyes still burning. "And why would she do that? You're no good, you're scum! You work for them!"

At her words, Dive-Bomb gave her a quick glare before masking it. "How am I supposed to know!? I don't have the slightest idea in the world what possessed her to step in front of me, into a Jolteon's path! But she did, and now I wish she hadn't!"

Vaporeon stared back at him, her fierce look replaced with a shocked one. "What? You would've rather have been hit by an electrical attack? Are you insane? You're lucky to be alive!" she shouted at him, having a certain weakness to electric attacks herself.

"Well if she hadn't saved me, then I wouldn't be feeling so guilty right now!" he blurted out. Then he cussed. "Damn my conscience!" Dive-Bomb then turned away, lowering his voice a few notches. And Vaporeon was still sitting there. "Since you're not coming, I'm just going to leave."

Vaporeon sat there, tracing circle in a puddle with her paw, not entirely sure what to think. So much emotion had shown itself in Dive-Bomb's voice that her instincts screamed at her to feel sorry for him, to believe him – to follow him. Damn those instincts.

"Stop," she spoke before the Taillow took flight. "I'm going with you."

* * *

_Where the hell is she? _Umbreon was not at all thrilled about trudging through a downpour of cold rain, but he knew he had to find Vaporeon. Someone had to, or he would be a dead pokemon. Umbreon knew that he shouldn't have said those things to her, and now he'd gotten the group into more trouble than the whole situation was worth.

The dark pokemon was completely engrossed in his thoughts, and almost walked into a mailbox. He kicked himself mentally. _How're you going to find Vaporeon if you can't see a damn mailbox right in front of you! _he shouted silently at himself.

"This is ridiculous," he then said grudgingly, again making use of his word of the day. "Espeon and Jolteon better b-" Umbreon stopped grumbling and listened. A sound hit his ears, and he perked them up to see where it was coming from.

It was a voice. "How am I supposed to know!?" Umbreon discerned these words from an unfamiliar voice as it was carried to him by the wind. The voice said more, but Umbreon couldn't get all of it through the noise of the rain. The last bit he heard was "…and I wish she hadn't!"

_Hmm, sounds like a couple of humans arguing about a guy's problem, _he mused. _Boring.___

He began to walk away incase the humans decided to start moving, but stopped at hearing another voice replying to the previous shout. It sounded so…familiar, but he just couldn't tell since he only received bits and pieces of the speech. Umbreon strained his ears through the pounding rain.

"…You're lucky to be alive!" was the only thing that was audible. And suddenly, a light bulb clicked on in Umbreon's head. His eyes widened.

"Vaporeon!" he realized, trotting off in the direction of the voices. _What is she arguing about? And with who? _The dark pokemon broke into a run, eager for answers to his questions.

But he stopped short when Vaporeon finally came into his view, and ducked behind a stationary car along the side of the road. As soon as he saw the Taillow that she was allegedly arguing with, an abrupt feeling of strong suspicion came over him, telling him to stay low.

"Stop, I'm going with you," Vaporeon's voice rang out, and Umbreon saw that she and the Taillow were moving away.

_Where is she going? _Umbreon questioned, now even more confused about why Vaporeon was hanging around that shady character. _Well, she's not going anywhere by herself. _The black fox moved silently a good distance behind the two, following them, keeping them in his sight.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV**

I had been sitting in the same position for a while, still staring out the window that Dive-Bomb had exited by. I wasn't sure what he was planning on doing, and how he could possibly get me out of here undetected. I don't know why I trusted him, but I did, I really did. My thoughts came to a close when the door creaked open.

I turned around, expecting to see Reika, but was thrown off-guard when I came face-to-face with the Scyther – Razor. I quickly regained myself and crouched against the wall with my ears back. I glared daggers, really sharp ones, at the tall green pokemon. I probably looked sort of like a cornered cat in that position.

I half-expected the pokemon to smile at me and try to fool me again as he closed the door and scanned the room. There was no way in hell I was falling for that again, after the pain he put me through, and I think he knew it. Razor returned to me a stare so cold that I wouldn't have been surprised if the room started to freeze over. A little scared, I moved a little further away from him, keeping my glare on the despicable pokemon the whole time.

"Why are you here…ALONE!?" he bellowed, startling me.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd surprised me. "I don't know," I replied as non-caringly as I could. "Why don't you go ask Reika or Dive-Bomb?"

I sucked in my breath when the Taillow's name came out of my mouth. _Shouldn't have said that.__ What if he goes looking for him, and he's not here? Then what?_

I heard a book full of curses come from Razor's mouth. I just couldn't believe that I had fallen for an act like his. He was the complete opposite of the personality I had pegged him to have when I first met him.

"I'll have a word with those two imbeciles later…" he growled, not to me but to himself. Razor stormed past me to the open window, slamming it down with a deafening bang. He turned to me, giving me a look of pure warning, daring me to try something. And then he left, slamming the door behind him, locking it.

I slowly crept back to where I was sitting before. _I hate…no, I **loathe **him, _I thought, staring menacingly at the closed door. I decided I didn't want to watch the window any longer, and trotted over to the bed I was laying in earlier and plopped down. I really didn't want to be there. I knew Reika wasn't going to be too thrilled with me for saying something to Razor, and Dive-Bomb for leaving me by myself. I began to question if Dive-Bomb's plan, if he had one, who really going to work now since I'd just aroused some suspicion.

* * *

**General POV**

Umbreon had been listening intently to Vaporeon and the Taillow, now known as Dive-Bomb, talk back and forth. After hearing where the bird was from, be started to question Vaporeon's sanity.

_I knew that bird was bad news, _he thought, still keeping an eye on the other two. He hurriedly slinked into the blackness of an alley when he noticed Vaporeon turning her head behind her. The dark pokemon didn't want her to see him, because he didn't want the bird to see him. _If he really is a traitor, he can't know that I've got Vaporeon's back, _he reasoned.

* * *

"Yes sir?" Reika walked up to her boss in the hallway as he shouted her name.

"Why were you not watching the Eevee as I told you?" he spat in her face.

"Sir, I left her with Dive-Bomb! He was supposed to be watching the Eevee while I was gone taking care of some business. I was heading back now."

"I didn't give him the job, God dammit, I gave it to you!" He swore again. "The window in there was wide open! What was so important that you had to leave, and I better get a good answer!"

Reika gulped slightly at the sight of Razor holding up one of his claws in front of his face – they looked extremely sharp, and the Jolteon certainly didn't put it past him to use them. She had reason to worry about her answer. What if her reason wasn't good enough? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

**Authoress: **Yes, short chapter, and I also left a little cliffy for yall at the end. ;) Heh, I know, evil me. I'm not sure how many of you exactly actually care what happens to Reika, since she is one of the bad pokemon. Sorry for the shortness, but not all my chapters can be as long as my previous ones. Oh, and reviews are really good, so leave some please! Lol. See yall in two weeks. I've got to get serious about my summer reading though, so maybe 2 ½, but I'll try for two weeks. Ja ne!

* * *

**Who's That Pokemon?**

This certain pokemon is of the dog family. It's evolution is considered to be legendary, and both of them are extremely rare to find. They are very loyal to their trainers and will do anything to protect them.

**Note: **Oh geez, I'm sorry I forgot to put this is when I first posted…Bad me. Well, sorry if I inconvenienced anyone. =(


	15. Chapter 13

**Authoress: **Hey, everyone! I'm back, finally. Yes, I know, a little longer wait than yall expected, but I was delayed a few days from an unplanned restriction from my computer. Lol. But anyway, here's the update now. But first, of course, reviewer responses. (breathes) Ok, here I go.

* * *

**_Zyte_****_: _**Hi, how ya doing? Me, I'm good. Sorry about that Who's That Pokemon game, I didn't even realize it wasn't up…(sweatdrop) But since I feel bad and want to make it up to you, I'm going to let you submit a bad guy without winning a game. XD I know, I'm such a nice person. (everyone sweatdrops) But anyway, yes, there are too few bad guys in the story, and there need to be more. Lol. Hope you like this chapter.

**_Spikestrife_****_: _**Yes, almost 3 weeks is a long time, isn't it? Sorry for the long update, I meant to update like a week ago but my mother wouldn't let me on my computer…Yea, most don't care much for Reika, she's definitely not a nice character lol. And yay, you got the answer right! XD Heh. Hope you like this chapter!

**_Alex Warlorn: _**Thanks for the question of how many days, I'd almost forgotten myself…(sweatdrop) Right now it is the afternoon of Day 4. And don't envy me, the stories that I've read of yours are really good. ;) You're right about the rain, I think I did make it last a bit too long, but ah well. Oh, and my mistake on Umbreon hearing the conversation between Vaporeon and Dive-Bomb and thinking it was humans – wasn't thinking about that. Lol. I know what you mean about friends moving away…well, usually it's me moving away. I've moved like nine times in 15 years, which sucks to leave your friends, but you get to see new places and what not. Anyway, hope you like the chapter, I appreciate your feedback!

**_Mephis_****_: _**Yes, I know, last chapter was short. Well, I'm planning on making this one longer, but I still don't think it's as long as my other ones. Oh well, the action in the chapter makes up for it. ;) Hope you like!

**_Paladin Dragoon:_** Lol, we don't even want to know what Razor would say if someone beat him at bowling! Haha. Yea, his personality is oh so charming, don't you think? Lol. Anyway, you did get the Who's That Pokemon question right, so congrats. I'm not going to use Firewind though because she's one of the good guys…I was kind of hoping for a bad character, and I think I forgot to put that last chapter. Oh well. I hope you're not upset with me or anything. =( Please enjoy the chapter!

**_Gabe_****_ B.: _**Glad you liked last chapter, though I think you're one of the only readers who actually care what happens to Reika. I kind of like her, she's got spunk. Lol. Yes, crazy people and fireworks just don't mix, or crazy people and anything for that matter…Lol. A stick-shift, huh? Cool. Right now I'm just learning how to drive an automatic, since I just recently got my permit. XD Yes, I'm proud of myself. Hehe. I don't know about stick-shifts though…my mom can't drive one to save her life and my dad makes it look so easy lol. Hope you like this chapter!

**_Everett_****_ Mills: _**You may feel sorry for Reika now, but you've got to see what stunt she pulls this chapter! Lol. And believe me, there's nothing I rather do than make Razor all the sudden burst into flames (I'm the all-powerful authoress, you know ;), but that would just ruin the whole thing, now wouldn't it? . Heh. Hope you like this chapter.

**_Ryu-Ketto_****_: _**Hi again. ;) Well, congratulations, you won the Who's That Pokemon game, and I'm putting Devos into the story. I really hope you don't mind if I use him as the bad guy, cause that's what I initially asked for. He seems like a good bad guy to me. ;) Don't worry, I won't do anything drastic to him. Thanks for the review, hope you don't mind Devos being the villain in this chapter!

**_Shadow: _**Well, you did get the Who's That Pokemon game right, but…(hides behind shield) Someone answered before you did. Sorry! But hey, there's always next time, I'm sure I'll do a few more before the end of the story. ;) Anyway, last chapter was kind of short, but it served it's purpose for thickening the suspense and everything, am I right? ;) Lol. Here's an update for you, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**_ElementalZoidFighter_****_: _**Lol, all muses are insane. I've never heard of a muse who's even the slightest bit quiet lol. Anyway, glad you liked last chapter, as always. Oh, and here you go: (stabs EZF's god damn writer's block multiple times) Hehe. Don't mind me, I'm a bit on the hyper side today. Hope you like this chapter!

**_IrethTasartir_****_: _**Hey again! Last chapter was mostly talking and getting points across yes, but this chapter should be much better because…(drumroll) There's some action in it! ;) And also a little cliffy at the end, but we don't have to worry about those. You got the Who's That Pokemon question right. Yea, Jolteon's are one of my favorite, I like their spikey fur. Lol. Hope you like this chapter.

**_Subieko_****_: _**-- Summer reading really sucks, let me tell you…I have to read two books and write a report thingy on one. Good thing is one of the books I'm reading is The Hobbit, which is one of my favorite books. ;) Anyway, I'm glad you like Dive-Bomb, I like his character too. Things aren't looking too good for him in this chapter though…Hope you like it! Oh, and you got the question right. Lol.

**_Vulpix4Life: _**Thanks for reviewing, you're great! ;) Lol. Yep, you got the question right. Watch out though, next time I'm gonna come up with a really hard one. (evil smirk) Glad you liked last chapter, hope you like this one too. There's actually some action in this one, so it should be much better than my last chapter. XD

**_Melchior_****_ the Mewthree: _**Thanks bunches, it's good that everyone didn't mind much that last chapter was short. Hey, quality over quantity, right? Lol. Maybe Dive-Bomb's telling the truth, or maybe he isn't…I guess you'll just have to read on and see. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing as always, and for the compliments – can never get too many of those. ;) Hope you like this chapter (it's longer). XD

**_Ninetalesuk_****_: _**Lol, is Labramon your muse? Or a pokemon? Either, they're funny. Lol. Glad you liked last chapter, though this one should be better cause there's actually some action in it. (cheers) We'll see about the "couples" later on, lol. Right now, everyone's a bit preoccupied with certain things…hehe. Hope you like this chapter too!

**_SaphireStars_****_: _**Yep, you're right, it is Growlithe. Good guess, by the way. ;) It's ok for not reviewing, I really don't mind. I enjoy writing the story and entertaining my readers, and that's all that really matters. Lol, but reviews are always a nice thing to get, as any writer would agree. Unfortunately, someone else got the spot before you, but don't worry, there'll be other times before the story ends. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Katsuya-no-koibito_****_: _**No problem for reviewing yours and Lone howl's story, I enjoyed reading it. ;) Very good for an OC fic, definitely. Anyway, thanks for the review, I really appreciate it! Reviews are always good to get, of course. Lol. Oh, and thanks for the compliments, and I love the pen name. Lol!

**_Eeveebeth_****_ Fejvu: _**Are you serious? (happy squeal) Yay, you like me, you really like me! Ok, that was corny, but no one's ever said anything that good about my stories before. Your novel is awesome too, AAML rules! ;) Lol, I took your suggestion to heart, and started working on that unwritten chapter…and here it is! XD Hope you enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it. ;)

**_Silvermoon_****_: _**Yay, you're back! XD Did you have a good time? Hope so, even though you didn't have internet access. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, as always, love your reviews! ;) Hope you like this chappie.

* * *

**Authoress: **Finally, I'm done. Oh yes, and Ryu-Ketto won the game, and this chapter Devos the Absol will be introduced – as the bad guy, mind you. Thanks bunches to everyone, my newest record for reviews per chapter is 20 now. Yay! Cookies for everyone! And double yay, I've passed 200 reviews! (ahem) Sorry, me and my ego got a bit carried away there…hehe. Here's the next chapter, what yall came here for anyway. ;) Here goes…

* * *

Razor eyed Reika harshly as she hesitated to give her answer. "Well sir, I –"

"Just spit it out already," the Scyther spat, getting impatient.

"I left because I had to get away from Dive-Bomb, sir," she replied quickly. "I was afraid that I might've seriously hurt if I stayed around him much longer." And that was the truth – well, close enough.

The Jolteon took a step backwards when Razor's eyes seemed to get hotter than they already were, taking that as a very negative sign. Razor walked forward to make the space between his claw and Reika's face mere inches. "Are you a god damn marshmallow, Reika?" He leaned down directly in the uncomfortable Jolteon's face.

Reika was surprised at the question. She, a softy? No way. "N-no sir," she responded, subconsciously putting her eyes back in fear.

Razor was silent for a moment, and Reika didn't like the feel of the quiet at all. The Scyther made a sudden movement and his sharp claw came in contact with the side of her face, leaving the golden fur there stained with crimson.

"Wrong!" he shouted at her. "If the bird was bothering you that much, then you should have done what needed to be done! How do you expect to become something more than a flea-bitten dog if you can't even stand up to a god damn Taillow!?"

Reika was hurt and shocked, her cheek still stinging from Razor's slash. "Sir -"

"Go find Dive-Bomb, and set your affairs straight. Prove to me that you aren't a pussy, and give that bird what you think he deserves."

The Jolteon froze on the spot. Did he just ask her to…kill? To kill Dive-Bomb? Reika was just about ready to shake her head no, but Razor stopped her from doing so when he sneered, "You refuse to do as I tell you Reika, and I'll dispose of the only reason you joined the CPA in the first place."

Eyes widened in horror, Reika stared at her boss. _He wouldn't dare…he promised me he wouldn't if I joined… _Razor turned on his heels and stalked away, leaving behind him an emotional wreck. The electric pokemon's eyes were stinging, hot tears welling up and threatening to fall over the rim. She shut her eyes tight, pleading that this was all just a terrible nightmare, that she would open her eyes to a better place. But she knew better, and Reika opened her eyes to reality, the emotion once again locked away. She knew what she had to do – the Eevee first.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV**

For some reason I started to get really sleepy just laying there in that soft, comfortable bed. Sleep had just about taken me over. Try as I might to keep watch on that window, my eyelids were getting heavy. I was ready to fall into a peaceful slumber when –

"Get up," a harsh voice said to me, startling me out of the faze I was in. "You're going to answer some questions."

Not feeling much like snoozing anymore since Reika scared me, I climbed out of the bed and walked a little ways towards her, but not too close. "What?"

"Where is Dive-Bomb?" She wasn't messing around.

Luckily, I didn't have to lie about this one. "I don't know."

Reika gave me a searching look before resuming her questioning. "When did he leave?"

"Um, a little bit after you did," I answered, again honestly.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No, he just took off out the window." I didn't know where exactly Dive-Bomb was going any more than Reika did. "But he did say to tell you when you come back that there was something he needed to take care of."

Reika rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "This helps…" I heard her mutter to herself. "Stay here, I'll send someone to watch you. I'll deal with you later." The Jolteon then swept out of the room, leaving me to wonder exactly how bad Dive-Bomb was going to get it if he was ever found by Reika.

* * *

**General POV**

After leaving Jennifer's room and finding out nothing she didn't already know, Reika stalked about the headquarters, eventually scaring a newbie Raichu into going to look after the Eevee for her.

Reika was about to leave the building in search of Dive-Bomb, but stopped when a better idea formed itself in her head. _Hmm, I'll get Devos to stand watch in front of the building if the bird happens to get back before I can find him. _

Returning back to the hallways, Reika wandered her way to the place she was certain she'd find the Absol – the staff room, always ready to entertain each and every pokemon that walked in with some sort of random joke. "Hey Reika," the Absol greeted her as she entered. "You look…happy."

The Jolteon shot him a glare. "Now not, Devos. I have a job for you, if you're willing to do it."

Devos was suddenly all business. "Alright," he said. "What kind of business are we talkin' about here?"

"You know Dive-Bomb, the Taillow?"

"Yea, I've seen him around."

"I need you to stand watch outside for him. If he comes back before I can get to him, I trust you to dispose of him properly." Reika stared sternly at the Absol, letting him know she wasn't fooling around.

A wide smirk spread itself across Devos's face. "No problem, Reika. A bird should be a piece of cake, not mention a tasty morsel."

Reika nodded. "I'll let you have the body after you drop it off at my quarters first – there's something I need to do with him before you can have him."

Devos nodded as well. "Alright then." Having nothing more to say, Reika left the room and began her search for the unlucky Taillow.

* * *

Jolteon was still searching for Vaporeon, and to no avail. The thunder was also adding to his frustration, and the pokemon cursed himself for creating such a lingering lightning storm. Then he cursed Vaporeon's loss of self-control for creating the lingering downpour. "Argh, when will this rain stop!?" he shouted at the falling sky.

Not a second after his outburst, the rain began to fall slower and slower until, finally, nothing fell at all. Jolteon looked around him and blinked. _Cool, _he thought. _Maybe I should yell at things more often. _He smirked and continued on his way.

A sudden thought hit him as hard as a purse of bricks. _Postive__ side of things: he rain has stopped. Negative: humans will start coming out again. Dammit! _The electric pokemon realized he was standing right in the middle of a public area. Jolteon spotted a storm drain off to the side of the street that seemed like a perfect place to hide. Running quickly for cover, he cursed himself again, this time for yelling at the rain.

* * *

Vaporeon looked up in wonder at the abrupt stop of her downpour. "Please tell me we're close," she said to Dive-Bomb. "Otherwise we're going to have to find some place to hide."

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon," answered Dive-Bomb, unfazed by the absence of the pounding rain. "Besides, humans don't come near these abandoned buildings with good reason anyway – they're not stupid."

Vaporeon nodded and kept trotting along side the Taillow, looking warily around her from time to time. She felt uncomfortable, as if something was watching them from behind. But every time she turned around, nothing was there.

* * *

_Great, she senses me, _Umbreon thought unenthusiastically as the water pokemon turned her head to look behind her for the fourth time. _We better get there soon, this is getting old._

"We're almost there," the Taillow was heard. "See that steel building over there? That's CPA's headquarters."

Umbreon looked at it. _Not bad for an evil organization. How did they get such a nice place? It's always the good guys who get stuck with some crumbling, old building. _Then he smirked. _Well, at least that makes beating the bad guys more humiliating for them. _The dark pokemon almost didn't notice that they were nearly right on top of the gray building, and he disappeared into the shadows. _This is where we'll see if this guy's really a traitor, or not._

* * *

"It looks so…gloomy," Vaporeon observed, scanning the walls and the grounds around the building keenly. "So where's Jennifer?"

Dive-Bomb lifted a wing a pointed to a window towards the end of the structure. "In there. When I left her she was alone, but someone could have been called to watch her now."

"Hmm," was Vaporeon's answer. "I suppose you have a plan?"

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan! Are you telling me you led me all the way over here just to sit there and tell me that you don't have a plan?" Vaporeon spoke harshly, but it was no more in volume than a harsh whisper.

"Hey, bring it down a notch, of course I've got a plan," Dive-Bomb assured her.

The water pokemon shot a glare at him, waiting for him to continue. "Well?"

Not wanting to make Vaporeon any more cross with him, he hurried on with his explanation. "First off, we have to distract most everyone in the building and get them outside, then we can sneak in and get Jennifer. But I -"

A creaking sound cut Dive-Bomb off, and both he and Vaporeon turned slowly towards the door. Exiting it was an Absol with a mischievous smirk on his face. "This is going to be easier than I thought," he remarked, walking towards them.

After seeing the Absol and hearing what he had to say, Vaporeon couldn't have been more angry with the wretched Taillow if she tried. _That bastard, he did set me up! _She turned a piercing glare on Dive-Bomb, who attention was fully on the dark type.

"So how's it goin', Dive-Bomb?" the Absol said, coming to a stand-still in front of the two. He eyed Vaporeon warily, but grinned anyway. "And who's your buddy?"

"Oh, hey, Devos," Dive-Bomb replied nervously. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Attending to some business, as I was asked to." Devos looked back to Dive-Bomb then, and now Vaporeon was sure of it – he had betrayed her.

Devos took another step forward, now being within striking distance of the Vaporeon, who was too pissed off at the moment to care. Just as he did so, a flash of black flew past Vaporeon, tackling the unsuspecting Absol to the ground.

A painful yelp was heard from Devos as he scrambled up, completely ignoring Vaporeon and Dive-Bomb momentarily to focus on the black fox.

"Umbreon!" Vaporeon was surprised but none the less happy to see her friend, even if it was the one she was mad at just an hour ago.

"Why did you even think about coming here with that feather-brain?" was his immediate response. "He's a CPA member for crying out loud!"

"But wait, I -" the Taillow started to say.

Luckily Vaporeon didn't have time to get angry with Umbreon again before she had to call out, "Umbreon, watch out!" and cutting Dive-Bomb off.

Umbreon jumped out of the way just in time for the enraged Absol and his claws jumped on his back. Just as the pokemon landed, Vaporeon released a Water Gun attack Devos's face, forcing him backwards. Umbreon took the opportunity to Bite the Absol on the hind leg, making him howl long in pain.

At least that's what the two Eeveelutions thought it was. The battle was disrupted when the distinctive sound of running feet/paws/hooves could be heard from inside the building, and getting closer to that door.

Devos smirked at them. "Whoever the hell you two are, you're not making it out of here alive."

Vaporeon furiously turned on Dive-Bomb, who was so confused about everything that was happening he didn't know what to do. "You!" she shouted, forcing the bird to turn towards her. "I trusted you! I actually believed you were telling me the truth!"

Dive-Bomb, distressed, tried to respond. "But I didn't, I -"

"Go to hell," the water type snapped and turned to leave, leaving a stunned Taillow in her wake. Then she took off in the direction they had come from. "Umbreon, let's get out of here!"

"Not a bad idea," he said, and followed her away from the building just as reinforcements were beginning to pile out of the entrance to the headquarters. "You know what else would be a good idea?" he asked when she had caught up with her, glancing back at a dozen angry pokemon.

"What's that?" Vaporeon breathed.

"A good place to hide."

Vaporeon looked back, realizing that the hoard was chasing them. She turned back and gulped. "Agreed."

* * *

**Authoress: **Well, how was it? Please tell me what yall thought of it, with the slight battle scene and everything. Vaporeon got a little harsh in her words, didn't she? Read and review, and until next chapter, which by the way will have action like this in it as well. XD Ja ne!

**__**


	16. Chapter 14

**Authoress: **Hey everyone! Back for another chapter, as yall can see. XD Anyway, I've put some length on this one, since I made the last two chapters so short. And, yay, some action in this chapter! ;) Action scenes are so fun to write…Oh yea, and I deleted that little A/N that I entered as a chapter. A reviewer brought to my attention that those aren't allowed, and I think a few of you did when I first posted it. I really don't want my fic deleted, so I took it down. So yea, this is an update. Lol. Let's go on to reviewers responses, ok? Ok.

…

**_Paladin Dragoon: _**Yep, maybe next time. Firewind isn't a bad pokemon at all, so I couldn't put her in there as part of the CPA! That'd be bad. Lol. Yep, Jolteon and his big mouth, gets him and Umbreon in trouble all the time. Heh. And that's funny about Razor trying to bowl. If he swears about picking it up, imagine if he dropped it on his toe! Hehe, I don't even want to think about what he would do then…he'd probably up and kill someone. Anyway, hope you like this chapter too, thanks always for your reviews!

**_Ninetalesuk: _******Dive-Bomb definitely made Vaporeon mad, that's for sure. It's a shame that she and Umbreon didn't realize that Devos was after him and not them…they unintentionally saved his life by creating that diversion! Lol. Oh, so Labramon's a Digimon? Heh, sorry about that, but I've never watched the show. Actually, there is a way to fight with cuteness…ever seen Shrek 2? Member Puss in Boots and his adorable little face? Then he took out his sword and got the bad guys. XD Lol! Hope ya like.

**_Spikestrife: _******Absol's one of my favorite too, I like the way they look. ;) One of my favorites from Ruby/Sapphire actually. You've got Colosseum? I've finished the whole thing already, even purified all 48 of the shadow pokemon and have gotten Ho-oh. Lol, as you can probably tell, I have some free time on my hands during the summer. ;) Anyway, last chapter was a little short, but not this one. XD I'm making up for it. Lol. I think I'll put your pokemon in, but it won't have a major part or anything like that. I'm going to use her for one of the bad guys chasing Vaporeon and Umbreon if that's ok. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter. ;)

**_Gabe_****_ B.: _**Hehe, yea, Dive-Bomb's definitely in a little situation. Fortunately for him, Vaporeon and Umbreon unintentionally caused a diversion when they attacked Devos. It's not like he can do anything now with that leg that Umbreon bit into…Lol. Yea, I had this idea for Reika being forced into the CPA a while ago, and I'm just now introducing it. Maybe people will feel a little different about her. But I'm not telling you why just yet. ;) Actually, from the way you explained it at least, stick shifts don't seem all that complicated. I guess you just have to know when to switch gears, lol. I just got my permit a few days ago, so I'm still pretty excited about that. XD Anyway, enough of my rambling, hope you like this chapter.

**_Ryu-ketto: _******Your welcome for posting your character, I actually like him. XD I also gave him a bit of a New Yorker accent…don't ask me why though lol, I for some reason I just thought it fit him. Don't worry, he'll be in this chapter too, he's not going anywhere yet! Thanks much for reviewing, and hope you like this chapter too. It's got some action in it. ;)

**_cRaZyNuTcAsE: _******Next chapter is finished, as you can probably tell lol, so I hope you like it. ;) Thanks for liking my story so much, it really means a lot to me that so many people enjoy my writing. And yea, everyone loves the game. XD Don't worry though, there will be more of them to come before the end, so when I put another one submit a pokemon, ok? Ok. Lol.

**_IrethTasartir: _******Yea, I finally got some action in there story after the saga with Mightyena…Lol. This chapter has another battle scene, and I'm pretty sure that it's longer than last chapters. Interesting idea with Jennifer getting up the courage to escape by herself, though there is one problem – before Reika left to look for Dive-Bomb she left a Raichu in charge of keeping watch on her…but just see what happens. I like Lugia too, one of my favorites of the legendary pokemon. Suicune is really cool too. Thanks for the review, and don't worry, I'll read some of your stories. ;)

**_Zyte: _**munching on cookies) You know, cyber cookies are the best. Why? Cause you can eat as many as you want and you won't get fat. Haha, sorry that was corny. Anyway, your welcome for letting you submit a pokemon, I don't mind at all. A Pidgeot actually make a good strong bad guy (or girl lol) if you think about it. Lol, has a particular dislike of Razor…I think all of them do, since he's psycho. Thanks for the info on her, and I'll be putting her in this chapter. Hope ya like!

**_DemonicK: _******Ack, finally, you can stop poking me!! XD Lol. Anyway, yea I do get a lot of reviews. To be honest I actually didn't expect this many because I expected most people to want to read stories about the characters of the show, like readers in the YuGiOh section do. And I also really enjoyed your fic, you're a good writer with good description and a big imagination. ;) Hope you like this chapter.

**_Melchior_****_ the Mewthree: _**I guess I did do that, didn't I? You're right, I should've put the Vaporeon's speech right after Dive-Bomb's, it does make more sense that way. Thanks for the suggestion, I'm glad I have reviewers who will point out my mistakes. ;) Glad you liked last chapter, I think the action, even if it was just a little bit, made it a whole lot more enjoyable. Anyway, hope this one's a good one too. XD

**_Everett_****_ Mills: _**Hello again! I hope your wheelchair didn't break again, I imagine those aren't exactly cheap to repair. Glad you liked the battle last chapter, I thought everyone would. And there's another one this chapter, so yay! XD Lol. Yes, Razor is a psychotic maniac who needs to be put in a mental asylum…but he makes the story more interesting, does he not? Heh. And Reika, well, we'll just have to find out about her. Hope you like this chapter – it shows what happens to Dive-Bomb. ;)

**_Kioko_****_-san: _**Thanks for the compliments! XD Those are always fun to get, lol. Glad you like my story so much, makes me feel special. XD Lol, Umbreon is everyone's favorite because of his smart mouth and attitude. I had no idea he was going to be so popular when I made him. And Jenn…she was off to a rocky start at first, but now she's cool. ;) Hope you like this chapter!

**_Mephis: _******Yea I know, bad me for making last chapter still too short. (smacks self) But I've made this chapter a lot longer than the last two, to make it up to yall. XD I know, I'm such a nice person. Lol, sometimes I have no idea what to say to an author either after reading their story, so I just ramble on about something that doesn't even matter…kind of like I'm doing right now. Haha. Hope you like this chapter. Realisticity…you know, I don't think that's even a word, I thinks it realism…making up words is fun though. XD

**_None: _**I know you reviewed Chapter 1, but I decided to put you in here anyway. ;) Yea, Jennifer was turned into an Eevee. Imagine how she reacted to that? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Bobfredda: _******Wow, you've reviewed half my chapters! Lol, hope you get around to finishing them sometime. By the way, your story is pretty cool, I liked it. ;) Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm glad you like the story so much to leave so many. I always think it's cool when someone reviews a lot. Lol, I know, I'm a dork. XD Hehe. Thanks again!

**_ElementalZoidFighter: _******Ugh, I hate moving, it really sucks, 'specially packing and unpacking boxes. I've done it a total of eight times, and believe me, it isn't fun. Lol, at least DZF thinks its funny. XD Is Rath your newest muse? He seems to be more on the sane side than the other two, if I may so myself. But he might not last much longer with Karel and DZF. Heh, anyway, hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for the review, it was funny. ;)

**_Elizabeth Aiken Joey Wheeler: _**Cool pen name! ;) Lol. Clay Aiken is adorable, you've gotta admit. And Joey of course is kawaii. XD Even if he is a bit on the slow side at times. Hehe. Well thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I'd love to email you, but the fact is I'm not really allowed. My mom controls my internet basically – I'm not allowed to talk to or email anyone on the site because someone might be a psycho-killer person or whatever. So yea. I really like your pen name though – wait, didn't I just say that? (read back) Yup. -- Glad you like the story, hope you like this chapter.

**_Vulpix4Life: _**Thanks for the congrats, I'm really happy about it. XD A little nervous about driving, but I'll get over it. Heh. No problem for answering your chapter, I happen to like the story. The Sorry Cookie was really good. XD Lol! I don't know about any Vaporeon/Umbreon, probably not. I just think of Umbreon making up for the stunt he pulled when he caused her to run off like that, haha. Hope you like this chapter, and as always, thanks for reviewing. Yep yep. XD

**_LazerWulf: _******Lol, I know what you mean about laziness…I'm the queen of it when it comes to doing my chores. Lol, but you don't have to worry about stuff like that anymore since you're 19. (yes, I read your profile…I actually enjoy reading them. Ok fine, I get bored) XD Anyway, I know I've thanked you before, but I'm thanking you again for all the reviews. Oh, and thanks for pointing out the A/N, I had forgotten about it. So I took it down, as I told everyone up top. Glad you like the story so much, I think this is my favorite one that I'm writing right now. Oh, and PAP stands for (goes to check) Protection Agency of Pokemon. Lol, even I had to check…hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Subieko: _**Thanks for the review, before I start. Yep, Reika was basically forced to join the CPA, but when or how I'm not gonna tell you yet. (dangles answers over Subieko's head) XD Lol, I know, I'm evil. Mwhaha. You'll see what happens to Dive-Bomb this chapter though, so I'll give you that one. ;) Glad you liked the battle last chapter, those are always fun to write. And there's another one this chapter, so yay! XD Enjoy pwease!

…

**Authoress: **Alright then, that's done! Yall better feel special, but it takes quite a bit of time to write all those responses. Lol. Well, here's the next chapter, Chapter 14. Please enjoy! Here goes…

Reika had begun her search for the Taillow immediately after leaving headquarters, feeling confident that Devos would honor their agreement. Finding it difficult to track anything in the rain but not wanting to quit, the Jolteon scoured the area for a high place she could look for Dive-Bomb in. Just as she had found roof that she could get to from the top of a dumpster, the rain abruptly stopped.

Feeling cursed and lucky for not being seen by a human at the same time, Reika took the nearest cover she could find – an open sewer. It was large enough inside for her to stand comfortably, and she trotted as far in as she dared to go so a passerby couldn't peek in and see her.

The female Jolteon knew that sewers weren't the friendliest of places, but she had no choice but to hide. She'd heard stories from pokémon back at headquarters about humans sending all sorts of things down here – unwanted items, trash, dead fish. Someone once told her that they send living things to live down too, where they mutate and grow horribly disfigured.

Reika continued on through the shallow water slowly, avoiding direct eye contact with any black hole in the sewer pipes she happened to catch in her peripheral vision. Eventually she put her head down so the only thing that she would have to see was the dark murky water she was splashing through. So focused was she on all the stories of mutant Quagsires and Poliwhirls that were flooding her mind, Reika failed to notice a figure barreling in her direction. And before she knew it – _Crash._

_

* * *

_

**Jennifer's POV**

I had heard all the commotion outside and in, wondering what in Cyprus could've caused such an uproar. My sent guard, the Raichu, was going to go at first but quickly changed his mind, muttering to himself, "She'll be furious if I leave, I can't go…" I guessed he was referring to Reika – she must've been a real tyrant.

Quickly pushing a chair up to the window, I jumped onto it and crawled up onto the window sill from there.

"Hey!" the Raichu's voice startled me. "Wh-what are you doing…up there?"

_An excellent guard, this one, _I thought sardonically.

"Relax, the window's closed." He gave me an incredulous look. "Hey, does it look like I can open it?"

"Uh, no…" he responded uneasily to my attitude. "Carry on then…"

Finally, I focused my attention on the fuss outside, and my heart jumped a bit. I hardly noticed the rain had stopped pouring like no tomorrow. I had turned around just in time to see a flash of Vaporeon and Umbreon running the opposite way – they knew where I was! _And they're going to inform the others, _I thought confidently. _Steph and I will be outta here in no t-" _I cut my own thoughts off when I realized the riot was because of my two companions. A pack of all types of angry pokémon was chasing Vaporeon and Umbreon – and one of them was bound to be just a little bit faster than they could run.

I threw myself against the window hard, furious that my friends were out there in serious trouble and that I couldn't do anything to help them. They had all rescued me numerous times from certain situations, and to top it off brought me and my sister back together again. I owed it to them. But I was helpless.

I suddenly noticed Dive-Bomb below me, hovering in one spot a few feet above the ground. Why I hadn't noticed him before I'm not sure – maybe it was because he was hardly moving except for the flapping of his wings to keep him afloat. _Why is he all alone? Didn't he go to get someone to help me? _Then the realization hit me. _He did. He brought Vaporeon and Umbreon…did he set them up?_

But I banished the thought from my mind as quickly as it had come. _No, of course not. There was genuineness in his voice when he told me he was going to get me out of here, and I believe him. _I knew I needed to get Dive-Bomb's attention somehow. So I started banging on the window.

"You, you there!" I yelled out, not using the Taillow's name since my guardian Raichu was present. "Hey, look up here!"

My pounding on the glass and shouting was a success. I managed to get Dive-Bomb's attention before the Raichu again asked me what I was doing, and to please stop. When the bird pokémon turned to look at me though, I didn't expect at all the look in his eyes. Before he left they had a certain quality to them, a certain sharpness. That was now replaced with eyes that expressed nothing but pain, sorrow, and remorse. I hurriedly beckoned him to come in, and he half-heartedly complied when he flew into one of the many other open windows.

Eventually I heard the Taillow's voice at the door, and I jumped off the chair. "Hey Mac, how've things been going for you?" he casually started conversation with the "guard".

"Afternoon…" Mac said gloomily in reply. "Not so good. My first day and this Jolteon, Reika, makes me feel like her servant."

"She made you watch the kid?"

"Yea."

"How about I give you a break? I'll take over the watch, since I'm sure you have better things you could be doing right now than sitting around here," Dive-Bomb offered.

"Yea, I do," the Raichu said thoughtfully. "But Reika would kill me…"

"Don't worry about it Mac, just tell her that Dive-Bomb sent you off and you won't be in any trouble."

"Thanks man, you're a real pal," Mac thanked him as he scampered off.

I heard Dive-Bomb nervously laugh before answering. "Yea, I'm great…" he trailed off. As soon as the Raichu was gone and out of sight he flew into the room and immediately began talking.

"I'm sorry for what happened out there, I had brought Vaporeon over to come get you and then Devos shows up for a reason I have yet to figure out and then I guess the Umbreon was following us and he attacked, it just turned into a whole big mess and -"

"It's ok!" I finally spoke loud enough so Dive-Bomb would shut up. Not that I got much of what he was saying anyway. "I believe that you didn't set them up."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really." I smiled reassuringly at him. My attention turned towards the open door. "Are we gonna get out of here or what?" I started for the door, but Dive-Bomb blocked my way.

"Cool your jets, you just don't go parading around out there without checking," the Taillow scolded. "There are probably still a few pokémon left inside."

I nodded, agreeing with him. "Sorry."

"I'll go out and check. I'll come back and tell you whether or not it's safe to go out just yet."

Dive-Bomb left, and I went back to sit on the window sill just in case Vaporeon or Umbreon managed to come back. Now finally was my chance to really help them.

* * *

**General POV**

Dive-Bomb soared through the building, checking all the hallways for anyone else that might've been still lurking about the place. A few Mr. Mime were running about, but they weren't any threat to Jennifer since they didn't take much interest in other pokémon's issues. A Haunter and a Gengar were playing cards in the staff room, laughing merrily and having a good time. The last pokemon he encountered, however, made the Gengar look like a Bellossom.

Dive-Bomb nearly flew right into Razor himself, who was walking the halls with a smirk on his face. He seemed in a fairly good mood. "You know," he said. "I wonder how those two rats managed to find our place. Not that it matters anyway – neither are going to live to tell about it!" He laughed heartily at the thought, making Dive-Bomb sick. As the Scyther walked away, he called over his shoulder, "Oh, and Dive-Bomb, Reika went out looking for you. Seems she has some business to attend to with you." There was a horrifying glint in his eye before he turned and kept walking.

_I guess I'm in for a lot more with Reika than I thought, _the bird thought shakily as he watched Razor move into the headquarters' cafeteria. Brushing off the bad thought, Dive-Bomb hurriedly flew back to Jenn's room. _Now's my chance._

* * *

"There's nowhere to hide!" Vaporeon was panicking, looking wildly around her while still running as fast as she could. "And they're gaining on us!"

"We have to make for the main city," Umbreon breathed. "They won't follow us into a human-populated area. It's risky, but it's riskier trying to fight off two dozen angry pokémon. Shouldn't be far."

Maybe it wasn't all that far, but it seemed like a hundred miles to Vaporeon. The adrenaline rush caused by her anger at Dive-Bomb had since worn off, replaced now by pure panic. She guessed that every element of pokémon was trailing her and Umbreon.

"Almost there," he strained to say, pushing himself to run faster. But it was inevitable that the two were going to slow down sooner or later – they're energy was giving away fast.

"Going somewhere, are we?" a female voice taunted. The two foxes both had to skid to a stop when a large Pidgeot landed right in their path, stopping them momentarily.

But that was enough time for the rest of the mob to catch up to them. Vaporeon and Umbreon knew what they had to do. The fear and panic vanished from the pairs' eyes. This battle certainly wasn't going to be pretty.

Vaporeon quickly jumped out of the way as a Heracross almost Body Slammed her. As the pokémon tried to stop himself, she fired an Ice Beam at the vulnerable bug, freezing him on the spot.

Umbreon had bigger problems – the furious Absol from before had decided to get his revenge on the Dark type and jumped on his back with his sharp claws, this time not missing. The pain seared into Umbreon's back, but he wasn't about to show any signs of weakness but yelling out.

Still on Umbreon's back, Devos raised a paw to Slash the unfortunate fox pokémon across the back. Thinking fast, Umbreon used a Faint Attack not a second before Devos swiped his massive claw. With a cry of surprise he fell to the ground, Umbreon appearing safely beside him. He pounced on his back and Crunched into the Absol's spine. Devos cried out as the Umbreon's razor-sharp teeth sunk further and further, trying desperately to get him off.

Vaporeon had found a slight refuge behind the crystallized Heracross, using it as protection from airborne attacks such as Pin Missile and Spike Cannon. The Water pokémon created a Mist around herself to make her less visible to the enemy.

"Brushel, get the Umbreon while he's busy!" the female voice belonging to the Pidgeot ordered from above. The powerful bird pokémon was hovering over the battle, shouting out instructions every which way.

A Furret sped towards Umbreon with lightning fast speed, coming in for a good Tackle. "Umbreon, watch out!" Vaporeon shouted between using Hydro Pumps to send the smaller pokémon flying through the air.

The black fox hardly had time to hear her before Brushel had collided into him, throwing him off the injured Devos and onto the concrete a couple feet away.

"You, the Golbat!" the Pidgeot ordered again. "Use a Confuse Ray!"

The bat pokémon did as he was told, sending rippling waves of energy towards Umbreon before he could get to his feet. And the confusion hit him hard. Staggering this way and that, Umbreon couldn't focus on one thing to save his life – literally. "Dammit!" he cursed, his head spinning rapidly. Brushel was preparing for another Quick Attack, speeding towards the helpless Umbreon.

She yelped as she was unexpected blown backwards by a strong jet of fluid water. "I don't think so," Vaporeon spat at the Furret. She had jumped from her protection of the frozen bug and into the Furret's way, aiming a Hydro Pump at oncoming furball.

Umbreon, dazed and confused, barely saw Vaporeon jump in front of him and block the attack. "Thanks…" he said woozily.

"No problem. You owe me." Vaporeon shot an Ice Beam at the hovering Golbat, who promptly fell to the ground with a crash when he found his wings were frozen stiff. The Water pokémon smirked.

To Vaporeon's horror, a Manectric suddenly made himself known by releasing a Thunderbolt in her direction. Leaping out of the way she only caught a bit of it, but that was enough to make her entire body sting with pain as the electricity ran through her.

The Electric pokémon unleashed a second Thunderbolt, this one much larger. Vaporeon knew she wasn't going to be able to get out the way, and that it was going to hit her full blast. She braced herself for the pain that was going to come, determined not to fall.

A black cloud suddenly enveloped her, absorbing the lightning attack within it and sparing Vaporeon. It was then fired at the Manectric full speed, and a recovered Umbreon watched as his Shadow Ball hit his target dead on, knocking him out cold. Umbreon smiled at Vaporeon, giving her a smirk that said, "I don't owe you anymore." They both leapt back into the battle, feeling positive about the outcome.

To the enemy pokémon's utter amazement, the two trespassers were actually winning the battle so far. "They're too strong! Do something Nimbus!" a few of the distressed pokémon shouted up to the hovering Pidgeot as they dodged Vaporeon's jets of water and Umbreon's Shadow Balls.

"Don't mind if I do," she answered their pleas, and her left wing began to glaze over with a glint of metal, unnoticed to the two battling the onslaughts on the ground. And she dove towards them, fast.

Before Umbreon knew it, there was the deafening sound of a collision as Vaporeon was knocked hard off her feet. She was now laying on the ground beside him, her front leg bent in an odd way. "Vaporeon!" he yelled out. He turned a harshly cold glare on Nimbus, who was already back in the air, and shot a series of Shadow Balls in her direction. A few hit her but she only fluttered for a few seconds before gaining control again.

Standing over Vaporeon, Umbreon knew he was in trouble – it was a good ten to one with Vaporeon down and out, and he knew no special moves to bring the Pidgeot down quickly. For the first time since the battle began he began to panic. _Vaporeon and I are going to be killed by these pokémon! And no one will ever know what happened to us._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nimbus powering up for a second Steel Wing, the devastating attack that had Vaporeon on the ground with a broken leg. Despite that, Umbreon didn't move from his position protecting the fallen Water pokémon – she wouldn't be able to take another hit like that, and he'd never be able to live with himself if he moved and she took another Steel Wing attack.

The bird pokémon began the descent downwards, the glint of the metal on her wing matching the one in her eye. Umbreon stood strong, facing the oncoming attack bravely.

Next thing he knew, he was protecting his ears from a deafening Screech. Caught completely off-guard by the defense move, Nimbus slammed her iron wing into the cement a few feet away instead of into Umbreon, sending waves of pain through it.

Taking advantage of the situation, Umbreon released a Confuse Ray in Nimbus's direction, dazing the high-level pokémon. Then the realization of what just happened hit him.

_Who emitted that Screech? I didn't do it, and certainly not Vaporeon…_ He turned around to see who he would find behind him.

* * *

Espeon had found refuge in a row of bushes when Vaporeon's Rain Dance had ended. Ever since then she had had a feeling of something terribly amiss, and Espeon knew by experience that her instincts were seldom misleading.

Vaporeon was the first of her friends to come to mind. _I haven't seen her at all…I don't think she went this way. Matter of fact, I haven't seen Jolteon or Umbreon either. Hopefully they all made it safely out of sight._

Very soon the Psychic was bored and restless, watching nervously as humans passed her on a sidewalk from just a few yards away. _I need to get out of here, _she thought, her feeling that something awful happened getting stronger. Her infamous Teleport came to mind, and she considered the pros and cons.

_If I stay where I am I can't do anything, and more than likely get seen by a human…but if I Teleport I might put myself into a lot of danger if I miss my target. _Espeon furrowed her brow. _I can't just sit here, I have to leave._

The lavender pokémon glanced at her surroundings for an idea of where she was. Fortunately enough for her, her sense of direction was more than exceptional. Still, she didn't know exactly where she was, meaning she didn't know exactly the direction of her destination. But she had to take a chance. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on where Ereyla, Skull, Flareon, and the Ratattas were hiding. _I hope no one's seen them either, _she hoped, the glitter of her Teleport beginning to surround her. Finally she was engulfed in it, and disappeared.

* * *

Umbreon nearly had a heart attack on the spot when he saw the pokémon that had saved his and Vaporeon's lives. Not quite a pokémon though. A little brown fox was standing some yards away from him – "Jennifer!" he shouted in surprise.

Quickly regaining himself, Umbreon turned on the downed Pidgeot and aimed and few strong Shadow Balls at her. Next a powerful Crunch attack demolished one of her wings, making it impossible for the bird to get up and fly.

At the fall of their commander, the remaining pokémon began to panic in one large uproar, some even running back the way they came. Devos had had enough and shot back towards the steel building, along with the Furret and the defrosted Heracross and several others. Jennifer began Tackling anything little that came her way while Umbreon was busy chasing away the remaining pokémon. Victory was near.

…

Vaporeon was still aware of what was going on around her, though the pain shooting through her leg every time she tried to move was almost unbearable. She wanted to jump up and run to Jennifer and thank her so much, but all she could do was lay there, immobile.

In her peripheral she caught a glimpse of Nimbus stirring, the confusion wearing off. Vaporeon turned her head to see fully what the bird was up to. She gasped in horror when she realized Nimbus was planning to attack Umbreon with a Hyper Beam. The blinding, glowing ball of energy forming just inside her beak gave her away.

Panicked, the Water type knew she had to so something to save Umbreon, and was too weak to yell out anything to him that he would hear. If he was down, then there would be no one left to protect Jennifer, and that she couldn't let that happen since the little one had just spared their lives.

Not finding enough energy to summon a super-effective Ice Beam, Vaporeon used the only attack she could muster – a simple Water Gun. Hoping against hope, she prayed that her feeble attack would be enough to distract the Pidgeot's concentration. Vaporeon didn't have time to figure out if it worked though. Her energy supply empty, she fainted and blacked out.

…

The Dark type could've sworn he heard the sound of rushing water. _But that's impossible, Vaporeon fainted…_ He turned to check anyway, just in time to see Vaporeon go limp from her strained attack at the Flying type. His eyes went wide as saucers when he realized what Vaporeon had tried to stop. He gazed at the deadly attack forming in the Pidgeot's mouth, almost ready to be unleashed. Vaporeon's last effort had been in vain, and Umbreon was stunned.

…

Dive-Bomb had been there the whole time, unnoticed by the two Eeveelutions, helping Jennifer chase the bad guys away. With a start he turned towards Nimbus, in disbelief that both he and Vaporeon were to fall. What would he and Jennifer do then?

_No, _he thought certainly. _No, he won't fall._

"Dive-Bomb!" Jennifer's voice rang out in his ears. "They're in trouble! Do something, please!"

She was right, he then realized. Umbreon would not survive a Hyper Beam in his condition, and certainly not Vaporeon. But what could he do? He was nothing but a weak Taillow, who was no match whatsoever to the Pidgeot, even if she was injured. Dive-Bomb shut his eyes tight, hoping for some sort of miracle that he would have enough strength to stop Nimbus's attack. He felt such anger towards the pokémon and such guilt and remorse towards the other two, especially Vaporeon, he didn't realize exactly what was happening. And he sped towards Nimbus.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV**

After I had pleaded to Dive-Bomb to do something to save Vaporeon and Umbreon, he had begun to glow an orange-ish color. It was mesmerizing to watch – the small bird I had got to know some changed into a completely different and larger shape right before my eyes. _Cool move, _I thought before he rocketed towards the bird that was threatening the lives of my friends.

I hid my face as the familiar glowing beam of energy began to leave the bird's beak, headed straight for Umbreon. I was startled out of my state when I heard a loud squawk. Following immediately after was the unmistakable sound of something crumbling and falling to pieces. Astounded, I looked up to see what had happened. The large bird was clearly unconscious on the ground, and I wondered if Dive-Bomb had actually come through. But those hopes were dashed when I saw Umbreon on the concrete, collapsed right next to Vaporeon.

_Where's Dive-Bomb? _I thought, panic arising. As far as I could see it was just me, Vaporeon, Umbreon, and the bird. I spotted the thing that I had heard crumble. Whatever it was before I never figured out, but the pile of ruble still flickered with the orange from the energy beam. I knew then the attack had to have been redirected. _But how?__ Off of Umbreon? But that doesn't make sense…_

"Jennifer, are you alright?" I couldn't have been happier to hear that voice.

"Dive-Bomb!" I cried out happily while doing a 180. The new and improved bird descended down from the sky and landed next to me. I answered his question then. "I'm fine, but Vaporeon and Umbreon…" My cheer quickly faded.

"I tried, I really did," Dive-Bomb said with sorrow. "But my Endeavor was too late. Some of the Hyper Beam ended up hitting Umbreon anyway."

I didn't hold anything against the poor bird. "At least you changed just in time to throw the bird's aim off before all of the beam hit him. We'll get them out of here and safe somehow," I told him. "I didn't know you could change shape though, that's pretty cool." Let's just say I was clueless.

Dive-Bomb seemed startled, looking at me with wide eyes. "What!? I didn't change sha -" He cut off when he looked at his wings. He turned his head around to look behind him, and he felt the top of his head with a wing. "…I'm a Swellow."

I couldn't help but smile some when Dive-Bomb proceeded to fly into the air laughing and do some distorted of the victory dance. _So that's what an evolution looks like, _I thought, feeling rather dumb. I turned my attention on the three fainted pokemon – Umbreon, Vaporeon, and the large bird. All the others had left. The battle was won. But there was one problem – how were we to get help if me or Dive-Bomb had no idea how to get them out of here?

* * *

**Authoress: **What's going to happen with Vaporeon and Umbreon? Did Espeon's Teleport work right? Who'd Reika run into in the sewer? Not telling you, but I'd like to hear some of your own answers to the questions. Also, was the battle ok? Well, I hope yall enjoyed that chapter. Geez, was it long to write and type! Yea, I write rough drafts on paper first so I can fix anything I want to with the chapter when I go to type it. Plus, if the computer crashes, I have back-up. I'm gonna stop talking now. I'll see yall next chapter, pwease review! XD Ja. __


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N – Well, my passion for writing stories seems to have picked back up since I started visiting this site again. I always thought that I would never leave a story unfinished, and I sincerely apologize to those who were counting on me to update…and I never did. I'm not continuing this story in an attempt to win everyone back, just because I feel it's necessary; I am not going to leave this story unfinished for those of you who will read it when I update. Thanks for hearing me out, everyone – here goes Chapter 15.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jennifer's Point of View**

I couldn't help but smile when Dive-Bomb proceeded to fly into the air doing some distorted version of the victory dance. He was now a Swellow; at least that's what I think he said. I'd never seen an evolution before. Previous to getting changed into an Eevee, I used to think that Pokémon evolutions were grotesque and ugly to watch, which only served to add to my revulsion towards them. But seeing Dive-Bomb's transformation was completely different; he was beautiful and graceful when it happened. I started to wonder if Espeon and Vaporeon and the rest had evolved just as gracefully.

The smile was wiped clear off of my face when a thought popped into my head that should've been there a long time ago – Stephanie. Where was my sister? I didn't see her in that awful building I was just in. Is she alright? What if Razor already paid her a visit? Would he treat her differently than he would a pokémon? I felt hot tears well up and threaten to spill over just at the thought of Razor being anywhere near my big sister. There's no way she'd be able to defend herself against him.

Dive-Bomb seemed to notice my sudden change in emotion, stopping his excitement to land next to me. "Vaporeon and Umbreon will be alright, I promise. They're just unconscious," the bird tried to assure me, not understanding why I was upset.

"It's not that. I know Vaporeon and Umbreon will be alright, they're very strong. It's my big sister that I'm worried about." My voice cracked. "I need to know that she is okay."

"Your sister?" Dive-Bomb questioned. "I don't think we took any other Eevees or any of the other evolutions…"

I forgot I hadn't mentioned Stephanie to Dive-Bomb before this – I can't believe I hadn't thought to ask him if she knew where she was earlier. I guess I'll have to let the bird in on the little secret now.

"She's not a pokémon, Dive-Bomb…she's a human."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reika was dazed; whatever had barreled into her had been going very fast. As her mind started clearing, images of the mutant pokémon she was imagining earlier immediately flooded into it. All of the sudden, she was terrified.

"Unnnngh…" A groan came from a few feet away. "My head…"

Reika gathered up enough courage to pull her head up and look at the stranger that ran into her. She gazed straight into the eyes of another pokémon. Reika gasped and sprang to her feet, despite her throbbing head.

The pokémon she was looking at wasn't mutated or disfigured. Reika stared more intensely at him, and he was staring just as intensely back. She knew she'd never met another Jolteon before, but there was something about him – something that made her positive that he was no stranger.

The other Jolteon got to his feet as well, and Reika looked back to his eyes. Realization hit like a blow to the face. This is no stranger, I could never forget those eyes, she thought frantically. This is my son.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Umbreon was coming to while Jennifer and Dive-Bomb were having their conversation about Stephanie. He lay there, still as statue, listening to their words while slowly regaining his senses.

"A human?" he heard the voice that belonged to that wretched Taillow that had tricked Vaporeon into coming to this God-awful place. "That doesn't make any sense…" Umbreon could hear the confusion in his voice.

Then the realization hit; Jennifer was telling that traitor-of-a-bird about her sister. Umbreon was suddenly livid. _What kind of fool is she?_ he thought angrily. _That Taillow can't be trusted. He led Vaporeon straight into this death trap, almost getting her killed! And now Jennifer is telling him about Stephanie!? How dense can she be? I knew she was naïve, but this is ridiculous…_ The more he thought about, the angrier he became. Umbreon eventually regained enough strength to get up and stop Jennifer's conversation in its tracks.

Umbreon stalked over towards the two surprised pokémon, his crimson eyes glinting in fury. He stopped to turn his piercing gaze on Dive-Bomb. The dark pokémon did a double-take when he realized it was a Swellow he was staring at, not the Taillow he had seen lead Vaporeon into this death trap. _Maybe this isn't the same pokémon_, Umbreon thought, but quickly shook the thought from his head. _There's no way two pokémon can have the same voice…he must have evolved_.

Umbreon snarled, and the Swellow hopped a few paces back. "What's wrong with you!" Jennifer yelled angrily at the black fox.

"What's wrong with me!?" he snapped back. "What's wrong with you? This _Swellow_ led Vaporeon into this mess! He lied to her and told her he was taking her to you, so that she could get you out! Instead, the worthless pokémon led her almost straight into the jaws of an Absol! Do you understand how dangerous an Absol can be?" Umbreon's fury was growing greater and greater the more he spoke, and it did not go unnoticed by the other two.

"Please, let me explain, that's not how it was supposed to go…" Dive-Bomb was nervously trying to speak to Umbreon.

Jennifer jumped in, taking her place between the Swellow and the Eeveelution. "Back off, Umbreon!" she spat. "Dive-Bomb _did_ go out to get Vaporeon so she could get me out. I don't know where the other pokémon you mentioned came from, or why he was there in the first place, but Dive-Bomb is not a traitor!"

"He works for the CPA!" Umbreon argued. "How can you trust him? He helps kidnap pokémon to give them to the police for mercy's sake!"

"Because she saved my life!" Dive-Bomb yelled, jumping back in the confrontation. Umbreon stopped short, taken by surprise. The Swellow took this opportunity eagerly. "Jennifer saved my life. She jumped in front of an electrical attack that would have surely killed me. It's only right that I pay her back in the best way that I can." Dive-Bomb bowed his head.

Umbreon, still taken aback, looked to Jennifer. "You saved his life?" he asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Well," the Eevee started, "I saw how mad the Jolteon was, and I saw how scared Dive-Bomb was. I didn't really have time to think before I did it, I just…did. No one deserves to die like that, no matter who they are."

Umbreon couldn't wrap his mind around the concept. "But that doesn't make sense…" he reasoned, mostly with himself. "He's a member of the CPA; he deserves anything but a second chance…" Dive-Bomb hung his head even lower.

A fourth voice made the other three all jump. "Looks like Jennifer might be able to teach us just as much as we've taught her." Vaporeon glided into the circle, looking tired, but healthy. She turned to Dive-Bomb. "I apologize for doubting you earlier. I understand now that you weren't trying to sabotage us, you were genuinely trying to get me to Jennifer." Vaporeon gave the little Eevee a smile, and Dive-Bomb brought his head back up.

Umbreon was still conflicted. He stalked off a few yards away, fuming to himself.

Dive-Bomb looked after the dark-type warily. "He'll be alright," Vaporeon assured him. "He just needs to some to calm down and find his good sense again." Umbreon shot the water pokémon a look, but she pretended not to notice.

"Now that everyone is okay again, we need to find Stephanie!" Jennifer wailed the last part of her sentence.

Vaporeon's head snapped up, all business. "Right. Dive-Bomb, do you know the whereabouts of any humans you may be keeping? More specifically, any PAP members?"

The Swellow gave her a confused look, just as he had Jennifer when she had first asked about her sister. "We don't generally keep humans, but we have one. We found her with Jennifer. She claimed that she was part of the PAP, and that she could help us. That really ticked Razor off, so we took her along with the Eevee."

"So you know where she's at?" Jennifer piped eagerly. "You'll tell us where my sister is? You do owe me, you know," she added as a side-note.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know her location. Only pokémon high up in the organization have that information because the PAP member is such a high-security prisoner. I'm certain Razor wants to get as much information out of her as possible before letting her go."

Vaporeon started to say something, but was cut short by a soft "thump" just by her feet. She looked down to find Jennifer, passed out with a look of pure emotional pain on her face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the alleyway that the ground- and fire-type pokémon had taken refuge in, things were getting restless.

"Where could they be?" Skull worried out loud.

"They should be back by now," Flareon squeaked, peeking out from underneath the dumpster. "It shouldn't take this long to find Vaporeon, would it? I mean, it's stopped raining now and everything…"

"It's not that simple, Flareon," Ereyla told the fire fox. "Even if they did manage to find Vaporeon, the rain has stopped, which means humans will be back on out on the streets again. It's very dangerous to get caught in the middle of that. I'm sure they are all safely hidden," she added when she noticed Flareon's pained look.

"Well, we can't just sit here," Tat complained. "What if they need our help? Who cares if there are a few humans out there! It shouldn't stop us from helping our friends when they need it. And what about Jennifer and Stephanie? Who knows what's happening to them right now…" They all shuddered at the thought.

"You know what, you're right," Ereyla said boldly. "We don't have time to waste sitting here while your friends or the PAP member could be in serious trouble right now." She glanced at all the pokémon sitting around her. "You guys are all small enough; I should be able to fit everyone comfortably on my back. Come on!" she urged. Everyone clambered onto her back, situating themselves in such a way so that they wouldn't fall off when Ereyla ran. The fire horse did have to ban Skull from her tail, finally convincing him that it was too dangerous for him to ride there.

With a grumbling Marowak finally situated on her back, Ereyla stood. "First stop, the CPA headquarters! With any luck, Espeon or the others made their way there already." And with that, the Rapidash took off at supernatural speed from the alleyway, leaving a trail of shell-shocked humans as she passed them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espeon opened her eyes. Her Teleport had finished. She looked about at her surroundings, her sharp eyes scanning the area for any sign of Flareon, Ereyla, and the others. _This is obviously not the alleyway I left from earlier_, Espeon thought sourly. She had so hoped that her Teleport would actually work this time. _There's no way I'm telling Umbreon about this…_ Espeon continued thinking to herself.

She observed her surroundings carefully the next time around, trying to discern where she was at. _I've never been to this place before_, the psychic finally concluded. There was an old, rusted warehouse to her left and what seemed to be a particularly vast landfill beyond it. _I wonder if this place is anywhere near where that Mightyena used to stay…at least I know I don't have to worry about him anymore_.

A sudden urge sent Espeon creeping towards the warehouse, staying low to the ground for reasons she herself did not understand. The feeling grew stronger the closer she crept towards the run-down building. Soon she was right up next to a rusted wall, the feeling of urgency stronger than ever. There's something important here.

Espeon crouched around the other side of the building, still careful not to make any unnecessary noise. Out of nowhere, the psychic pokémon's sensitive ears picked up a small sound. It was definitely the sound of someone crying. She immediately turned her attention to the second-story window, where the sound was originating from. Then she heard a voice; a sweet, southern voice, that was gently cooing away at the mysterious whimpering.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: There it is. I hope it meets everyone's expectations and that I haven't lost my touch. Big thanks to all of you who are reading this and still supporting this story, even though I really let you all down. It means a whole lot to me. :]**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is the next installment of Seven Days as a Pokémon. This time, it didn't take me four years to update. ;] I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! :] Special thanks to DemoniK, mwc01, Gabe B., and Lunar Latias for continuing to support my story. You guys gave me the drive to complete this chapter sooner. I know last chapter was a little short, so this chapter is longer to make up for it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The recollections came flooding back relentlessly. Memories of how her life used to be…memories of her son's birth…of his father…and the very reason that drove her to join the CPA in the first place.

"Riley," Reika breathed.

Jolteon stared back at her, his eyes widening to the size of saucers when he heard that very familiar name. "…Mom?" he questioned meekly.

When he spoke, Reika was instantly certain that the Jolteon standing before her was her son. "Riley! It is you! Razor did actually keep his promise…I'd thought that I would never see you again!" She quickly closed the gap between them, giving Jolteon an affectionate nuzzle.

Jolteon returned the nuzzle, but only for a second. He backed away from his mother, the original space between them returning. "What do you mean, you thought you would never see me again? Isn't that what you wanted when you walked out on me when I was just an Eevee?" Jolteon gave Reika a hard stare.

Reika was taken aback. She blinked furiously to keep the tears back that were threatening to spill over. But what else should she have expected? _I should've known better than to think my son would be happy to see me. I left him alone with a stranger without a single good-bye. But that is what I had to do…_ "Riley, I –"

"Don't call me that!" Jolteon snapped. "Everyone simply calls me Jolteon. I dropped that name when I evolved."

Reika nodded, the hurt showing through despite her efforts to keep it concealed. "Alright, Jolteon it is then. Honey, will you please let me ex –"

"What is there to explain, mom!?" Jolteon interrupted Reika again. "You left me! And at the worst possible time! Dad had just died. _I needed you_. And you just left. You didn't even tell me you were leaving." Jolteon's hard exterior crumpled, but it was quickly regained. "Why?" he demanded.

Reika was gradually feeling worse and worse. _How can I explain to him that I left for him? How do I tell him what really happened to his father?_ Just the thought of her mate made Reika's face drop. When it came to her family, she couldn't uphold the emotionless exterior she allowed most pokémon to see.

The female Jolteon finally spoke. "I did it for you, son. It was all for you. You were much too young to know the reasons for my leaving, and I couldn't bear to have to say good-bye to you. I thought, at the time, that it was best for the both of us to have a clean break. You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you." Reika could no longer control the tears that cascaded down her face, leaving streaks of moisture on her spiky fur.

Jolteon's fierce expression melted into one of confusion. He shook his back and forth. "That's not true," he countered. "Espeon told me everything when I got older. She would never lie to me!"

"She told you what I wanted her to tell you!" Reika spoke fiercely. "I didn't even tell Espeon the true reason, though I was sure she knew there was something more. No one could know where I was going. Son, please believe me when I tell you that everything I did was to keep you safe. After your father passed away, there was nothing else that mattered. Your safety was my first priority."

Jolteon was more confused than ever. The story about his mom that he'd grown up with was falling apart. "This isn't making sense…" He spoke more to himself than to his mother. He turned his intense gaze back towards Reika. "What could've possibly happened that you would have to run away and leave me…just to keep me safe?" Jolteon paused. "What really happened to dad? If what you're saying is true…you left right after he died. Something tells me you weren't exactly truthful on that subject, either."

Reika swallowed hard. She'd known that she was going to have to tell him sooner or later, but she didn't think he would catch on so fast. She didn't know if she could bear the pain of reliving it again; she had kept it locked away for so long now. The Jolteon closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began her story. "Your father wasn't hit by a car, Ril – I mean, Jolteon. Do you remember the walks me and your dad used to take after we ate dinner?"

Jolteon nodded, and Reika continued.

"It was an unusually cold night and we didn't expect any humans, or even many pokémon for that matter, to be out and about.

"I remember that night so well. Your father and I walked a different route that night. We decided that we wanted a change of scenery. We chose to walk around the old warehouses on the outskirts of town that had been abandoned for years – or so we thought.

"The next thing I know, a thick smog engulfed us; everything went black. I couldn't even see your father standing right next to me. I yelled for him, too scared to move, but I didn't receive an answer. I was too preoccupied with finding your dad that I wasn't much aware of anything else. Just as I started to panic, the smoke began to clear. Then I saw them…" Reika fought again to blink back her stinging tears.

"They had him. It was a nasty-looking Gengar, an Absol, a Murkrow, and…' Reika swallowed, 'and a Scyther." _Razor._ "The other three held your father while the Scyther stood just a couple feet away. He was yelling for me to run, that those pokémon weren't fast enough to catch me if I did. But I couldn't. I couldn't just leave him there, but I didn't know how I was going to rescue him, either. The Scyther then began to advance on me. I was too shocked to do anything else besides stiffen, your father still screaming for me to run. When he saw the Scyther move towards me, he became furious."

Jolteon was captivated by Reika's story, staring at her intently. Judging by his expression, she wasn't sure if he believed what she was saying or not. Reika continued.

"He let out the most fearsome Thunderbolt attack I had ever seen, and have yet to see to this very day. The Murkrow was killed instantly – the electricity was too much for the flying type. The Absol and the Gengar were knocked unconscious from the hit. After all, all three of the pokémon had been touching your father when he released his attack. The Scyther was slightly burned, but most of the Thunderbolt had missed him. Your father bolted for him, just as the Scyther was pulling out his scythes, prepared for your dad's assault.

"I tried to scream, tried to yell, tried to warn your father to stop, that the Scyther was ready for him!" Reika voice was rising with emotion. "But…" The Jolteon couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't hold in the massive amount of emotion that was coursing through her body any longer, and she broke down in tears.

Jolteon felt overwhelmed by the compassion he felt for his mother, and went to lay a soothing paw on top of hers.

That was all Reika needed to gain control of herself again. "There was blood everywhere – on the ground, on the Scyther…on me. The Scyther threw your father down like he was garbage when he was finished with him and, needless to say, I was distraught and horrified. He came towards me, his scythes dripping with your father's blood, and I was ready to let him take me. He had just taken from me one of the reasons I had to live – and then I remembered you, my son. My other reason to live.

"'Please!' I begged the Scyther. 'Please let me live! I have a son who needs me!'

"This made the Scyther stop. I thought for sure that he was going to let me go home to you. But I was wrong. Instead, the Scyther decided to use you as blackmail. Told me that his agency was in need of a good electric type and that if I refused…" Reika swallowed hard again. "If I refused, he would personally find and kill you himself. Said it wouldn't take long to find you in an island like this.

"So, I had no other choice. I followed the Scyther's demands to keep you safe, and I became a member of the Cyprus Police Assistance."

Jolteon was snapped out of his state immediately. "The WHAT!?" he yelled, causing Reika to jump back in surprise. The golden pokémon narrowed his eyes in anger. "You're with them?" he growled.

"Because of you, Riley!" Reika didn't care anymore if Jolteon wanted to hear his name of not. She gave him that name, and she was going to use it. "I had no other choice. There was no way in this world that I was going to let that Scyther kill you the way that he killed your father!" Reika started crying again – she hadn't been this emotional since the very night her mate was murdered.

"No, no…" Jolteon shook furiously and began pacing through the murky waters of the sewer. "No, this can't be true, can't be true…THIS ISN'T TRUE!" he yelled into the depths of the tunnel, his voice echoing back at him many times over. "I know what that organization does! How could you be a part of that?"

Reika didn't have time to respond before both hers and Jolteon's attentions were diverted. Something big was running over the road; they could feel it though the tremors of the sewer. Human cries and screams could be heard from above.

"Get out of the way!"

"What is that!?"

"It's a horse on fire! Run!"

The trembling grew louder as a massive being hurdled over the section of sewer Jolteon and Reika were standing in.

"Hang on, everyone!" shouted a familiar, but muffled, voice.

"Ereyla!" both Jolteon and Reika said in unison.

Jolteon gave his mother a funny look. "Wait, how do you know –"

But Jolteon stopped. Ereyla had told them all that she was part of the CPA undercover. How else could she know the Rapidash? _No, no! Your mom did not join the CPA. You're better off thinking that she abandoned you. Your life is not worth the many lives that have been lost all because of the existence of that wretched group._

Reika was giving her son a pleading look. _Please believe me, son,_ she thought to herself. _I'm telling you the truth!_

"I'm sorry, mom, but I have to go. I refuse to believe that you are a part of the CPA. I would hope that _my _mother would consider how many more lives than just mine she'd be ruining by joining, _no matter what the cost._" With that, Jolteon bolted down the sewer in pursuit of Ereyla's path, leaving behind him an emotionally ravaged pokémon.

* * *

**Jennifer's Point of View**

"Jennifer! Jenn! Wake up!"

I heard a voice shouting at me. It hurt my head. I wanted it to stop.

"Chill out, Dive-Bomb!" snapped a different voice. "She'll be okay. I'd imagine the stress to be getting to her by now."

I realized then why I had passed out. Dive-Bomb had mentioned that Razor would want to get as much information out of Stephanie as possible. It had made me sick thinking of exactly how Razor was going to get his information, and I was starting to feel queasy again.

I felt a sudden rap on my head. _What the crap. That hurt. There's no reason to be hitting me on the head, Umbreon._ I said it to myself because I knew I'd received another one if I said it out loud.

"Umbreon!" Vaporeon scolded. She should definitely consider being a mom someday.

"What?" the black pokémon retorted. "It's time for her to get up and stop having a pity party with herself. The odds are pretty stacked against Stephanie just up and saving herself from those bastards."

_Dammit, he knows I'm awake. But he's right. I am not going to let anything happen to my sister if I can help it. She has done so much for me, even when I didn't deserve it…there is no way I am letting her down._

I opened my eyes and climbed to my feet, a little wobbly at first. I gave Umbreon a quick nod, which was all I needed to do to let him know I'd heard what he said.

I decided to get right down to it. "Dive-Bomb." I began. The bird seemed startled that I said his name. After Umbreon had spoken, Dive-Bomb had a different feel about him. And now that I was looking at him, he seemed extremely uncomfortable. I continued anyway. "You're the best chance I have at getting my sister back safely. We need your help in finding where she's being kept. I know you said you don't know where, but I'm sure you have some idea –"

"Look," Dive-Bomb interrupted me mid-sentence. I hate when people do that. Being a pokémon doesn't make it any different. "I don't understand a thing that is going on here, especially the part where you all keep referring to a human girl as an Eevee's sister…"

I opened my mouth to explain to the Swellow what was going on, only to be nudged roughly by Umbreon. Obviously, I wasn't allowed to say anything about my transformation. I glanced at Vaporeon, and she seemed to agree as well. I turned a glare at Umbreon for shoving me.

"…but I can't help you. You saved my life and I repaid you with yours. This is where our partnership ends."

"What? Why?" I completely forgot about Umbreon and his shove. "What's it going to hurt you to help us? It's not like you'll be able to run back to your so-called 'friends'."

"That's not true. If I go back now, I'm positive they'll give me another chance. Any Swellow could've been here helping you, and the last time any of them saw me, I was still a Taillow. I cannot risk it any longer. My chances of survival are not good if I continue gallivanting with you all." The Swellow turned his back. "I'm sorry, truly I am…but I cannot assist you any longer."

I was livid. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes again; angry tears, not sad ones. There were so many foul things I wanted to scream at Dive-Bomb right then, but I couldn't pick which one I wanted to say first.

"So that's how it going to be, huh?" Umbreon was quicker to speak than I was. I felt a small amount of satisfaction in that. _Umbreon can come across much meaner than I can. Which is definitely saying something…_ I added as an afterthought.

Umbreon continued. "This is all about you, isn't it? The only reason you saved Jennifer was because you didn't want to feel like you owed anybody anything, am I right?"

Dive-Bomb remained silent, his back towards us.

"You only care about your own survival, you prick. Forget the well-being of a teenage girl who doesn't deserve to die by the likes of you, or the countless other pokémon you've captured and left for dead, you selfish, son of a Mightyena!"

Vaporeon and I exchanged stern glances. I don't think Dive-Bomb comprehended the magnitude of that insult coming from Umbreon.

The bird still didn't speak. "You're just a damn coward, Dive-Bomb. I hope you get struck by lightning." The black fox turned back to us. "Let's go. We'll find Stephanie ourselves."

Umbreon stalked off. Vaporeon gave a fleeting look towards Dive-Bomb before turning around as well. I stood there for a few more seconds. I couldn't believe Dive-Bomb was being so selfish. I thought he was for real when he got me out of that building, that maybe he was going to change. When Dive-Bomb still didn't turn to face me, I finally ran to catch up with Umbreon and Vaporeon.

_Not all pokémon are good, just like in humanity,_ I reminded myself. _I just hope the good outweigh the bad in the pokémon world._

We left Dive-Bomb sitting there all alone. I wondered what he was thinking.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Skull shouted from his seat on the Rapidash's back. "And how much farther? This ride is starting to hurt in certain places!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "We'll be there soon!" Ereyla answered, purposely ignoring his last comment. "We're going to the CPA headquarters – hopefully your friends will already be there with the Eevee and the PAP member."

The five pokémon travelled in silence for a moment. All were wondering the same thing – where was Jennifer? Had she been hurt? And what about Stephanie? Why would any pokémon want to harm a PAP member? It didn't make any sense, especially to the four that weren't involved with the CPA.

Tat was facing opposite of the direction that Ereyla was galloping, while everyone else was facing forward. It was his job to alert Ereyla if something was following them, especially human police.

They sped past street signs and billboards. _I wonder what all these signs say?_ Tat wondered idly, not really concerned but curious all the same. Just as he was about to turn his head to find out, a flash of gold caught his attention in his peripheral. He swung his head immediately, prepared to yell to Ereyla that they were being pursued.

A surprised, but excited look spread across the Rattata's face. "Jolteon!" he exclaimed. "Ereyla, slow down! Jolteon is behind us!"

Ereyla turned her head to confirm, and slowed her pace so the Jolteon could catch up. He was quick, but not nearly as fast as a Rapidash moving at full speed.

Jolteon gradually became even with Ereyla. Both understood that it would be extremely dangerous to stop in the middle of human territory. "I'm so glad I found you all!" Jolteon breathed heavily.

"I'm glad we found you too, Jolteon." The Rapidash wasn't even breaking a sweat. "We were beginning to worry that something might've happened."

"Yea!" Skull piped up from above. "Who then would I have to throw insults at?"

Jolteon shot a glare up at the Marowak through his panting. "Where are we headed?"

"CPA headquarters," Ereyla answered coolly. "What about the others?"

"I'm not sure. But let's talk more when we get there. If I say much else, I'll probably pass out."

* * *

Dive-Bomb was left alone – alone with his tormenting thoughts. Umbreon's words had hit him hard. _It's all true,_ he admitted to himself. _I am a coward. I could not even bring myself to help a group of friendly pokémon and their human friend. A PAP member of all things. How selfish can I be? I should've been struck by lightning back at headquarters, but Jennifer saves me...Well, there's no turning back now. I have to get back there and talk to Razor before it's too late._

Lost in his thoughts, Dive-Bomb was completely oblivious to his surroundings. Something stirred just a few feet away from where he sat – something that was not willing to let Dive-Bomb get away with his treachery.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. So who is this mysterious character? Read back a few chapters and you might figure it out. ;] Please let me know what you all think by reviewing! :] Criticisms and suggestions are always welcome; I could always use the help, and I'd love to hear what you guys think since I brought the story back to life. Also, I would like to thank Gabe B. for the use of Dive-Bomb, Soaran for the use of Nimbus, Ryu-Ketto for the use of Devos, and Ireth-Tasartir for the use of Ereyla. I know some of you might not be reading anymore, but I just wanted to put the thanks out there anyway. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Chapter 17 is here! You can think of this as a birthday present haha – I am 20 years old today! ;] Read, and please, please, please, review! :] I would love to know if you like it and whether or not you have any suggestions. And if you see any typos, let me know – I'll go back and fix them. ;] And congratulations to Wingman11 for guessing the mystery character right! Oh, and I have a poll going on in my profile. I'd love everyone's input. So, here goes Chapter 17.**

**

* * *

**

Dive-Bomb was left alone with his thoughts – Umbreon, Vaporeon, and Jennifer had left him after he had declined their request for his help.

_I've got to get back to headquarters, and soon,_ Dive-Bomb reasoned with himself. _I just let the only hope of getting out of here walk away from me. Even if I did decide to help them, Umbreon would never trust me now. I have no other choice – I cannot remain on the streets, at the mercy of all those ungrateful humans. Staying with the CPA is my only chance for survival._

Dive-Bomb stood up from his sitting position, stretching his wings, mentally preparing himself for facing a more-than-likely enraged Scyther. There was no way he was in a happy mood with the Eevee having escaped and all. The Swellow turned around, and immediately felt as though a Machoke had punched him directly in the stomach. Dive-Bomb was sent several feet backwards, sprawling out of control. Due to his intense shock, he had completely forgotten how to use his wings, hitting the packed earth with a loud thud.

"Well, well, _Dive-Bomb_." The feminine voice spat his name as though it was something terribly disgusting in her mouth. "You think you can almost take me out and I would just forget? I don't think so."

Dive-Bomb, sore from the forceful blow he was dealt, managed to regain his senses and shake off his stupor. Just a few feet in front of him stood a magnificent Pidgeot – Nimbus. He had almost completely forgotten that she was still there; Dive-Bomb had knocked her out during the fight to save Jennifer and her two friends. _I didn't even feel her coming,_ he thought. _What did she use? A Quick Attack?_ He quickly assessed the Pidgeot's condition. She was notably tired and definitely hurt – the Swellow's Endeavor had left her unconscious for quite a while. But above all else, Dive-Bomb noticed that she was angry – no, more than angry. Absolutely livid. Just looking at her expression made Dive-Bomb almost fearful of her – almost. He took her down once, and he was certain he could do it again. The longer he waited to speak with Razor, the worse his chances of getting back in were, and Dive-Bomb was not going to let Nimbus stand in his way. He made a move towards her, but neither her stance nor her expression faltered.

"So, this is how you want it to be, eh Nimbus?" Dive-Bomb chided. "You and I both know who will claim victory if we battle this very moment – it's obvious your hit points are severely depleted from our last go-around." He shot a snide grin at the Pidgeot, and Nimbus visibly stiffened. It was no lie that Dive-Bomb was a master when it came to psychological tactics; after all, he had convinced Jennifer of all the horrors that went on in the Tell-All Chamber.

Nimbus' gaze still did not falter, despite Dive-Bomb's cunning words. "I wouldn't be so self-assured, Dive-Bomb. You don't have a damn clue what I have in store for you." With those words, Nimbus shot straight for the Swellow in a potentially devastating Quick Attack. The battle was on.

* * *

Espeon sat outside the warehouse soundlessly. The southern voice had given up talking to the whimpering one, whoever it was, because that's all it would do. Espeon's stellar ears picked up the voice again as its owner descended to the first floor of the building, though it wasn't quite the same as when she had first heard it.

"Keep watch on her!" barked the voice, notably tossing its sweetness out the window. There were apparently others in the building. "Don't give her any food, water, or comforts until she says something of value. Perhaps smacking her around a bit will…encourage her to open her mouth. Since you _incompetent_ fools let that damn Eevee get away, this one is all we have left for now! If she hasn't spoken by the time I get back – well, I'll let you draw straws for which of you will have the honor."

Espeon eyes widened in shock. _Jennifer escaped!_ she thought excitedly. _Hopefully she's with the others by now_. Espeon slunk as close as she could get to the corner of the warehouse, and carefully peeked her head around. The Psychic pokémon watched the retreating back of a particularly large Scyther, still throwing out curses under his breath.

The Scyther's word sunk in as Espeon realized whom he must be keeping in that room on the second floor. _It's got to be Stephanie_, she concluded. _And even if it isn't – no one deserves to die that way. I have to find a way in there._ She pulled her head back and found her way back to the window. _Hmm. There are obviously guards at the entrance. I don't know how many more are actually in the building, and I have no idea of their types._ She sighed inwardly. _I can't do this alone. If only I had the others with me…_ Espeon then had an idea.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set as Umbreon, Vaporeon, and Jennifer left the Swellow to find Stephanie on their own. Umbreon knew their chances weren't the greatest, but the Dark-type couldn't think of anything better. What he did know was that Stephanie had to be somewhere around the abandoned buildings – not even the CPA would risk trying to hide a human in a populated area. Umbreon looked up at the steadily setting sun. _Good,_ he thought dully. _At least the dark will give us some cover._

Umbreon took a peek behind him. Dive-Bomb was nowhere to be seen. _Hmm. He just proved what I said. Good riddens._ He noticed Vaporeon and Jennifer as well – both looked exhausted. The Eevee kept looking behind her every so often. The black fox guessed she was looking for the Swellow as well as he had been, but probably not for the same reason. _I don't know why she ever trusted him._

As Umbreon turned his head back around, his tender ears picked up a faint thudding sound. He and Vaporeon exchanged foreboding glances. Jennifer, oblivious to the world, failed to notice.

"Sounds like hooves," Vaporeon offered, her large, finned ears much more powerful than Umbreon's.

"Move over here," Umbreon instructed, just as Jennifer began to hear the noise as well. "If it's a pokémon headed towards this way, we probably don't want to be seen by them."

Jenn and Vaporeon obeyed and the trio slipped behind some shrubs along the side of the road. They sat, still and silent, until the hooves were almost upon them. Thinking whoever it was would just run on by, the three were shocked when the hooves slowed almost to a stop just a little ways from their shrubs.

Umbreon's thoughts began racing. Could they have seen them? Did they know what their intentions were? If this were a CPA member, would it have been already alerted to Jennifer's disappearance? However, all of Umbreon's worries faded from his mind when the hoofed figure finally strutted into view – Ereyla. And right beside her was a very tired, but otherwise okay, Jolteon.

Umbreon sprang from the shrub, taking Jolteon and the Rapidash, along with her passengers, utterly by surprise. "Ereyla, what are you doing here?" Umbreon wasted no time in his interrogation. "It's still light outside, someone could have seen you, or worse, followed you!"

"No one did, Tat made sure of that," the fire horse answered. Tat gave Umbreon a wink from the rear. "Do you have the others with you? The Eevee and the human?"

We've got the Eevee," Umbreon answered, gesturing towards the shrubs. Vaporeon was gently tugging at Jennifer, who had seemingly managed to get herself tangled in some branches. Umbreon sighed. "We haven't had any luck with Stephanie, and I'm not sure where Espeon is at the moment. If she decided to try her hand at Teleporting again –" Umbreon rolled his eyes – "no telling where she could be right now."

Jolteon collapsed melodramatically into the dirt, groaning. "He ran with me for quite the distance," Ereyla said in response to Umbreon's unbelieving look. "I'm actually surprised he was able to keep pace with me for long. I did have to slow down somewhat, though."

"Yea, looks like you need to get back into shape, Jolteon," Skull piped up as he slid off of Ereyla's back. "You can't go over and kiss your _girlfriend_ if you have your face in the dirt all the time!" Skull made sure he was loud enough for everyone to hear, and he proceeded to make smooching noises towards Vaporeon. Jolteon had more then enough energy to give the cackling Marowak one good zap. Despite himself, Jolteon would have been blushing if his yellow fur had allowed it. Vaporeon, not wanting to embarrass the poor pokémon any further, turned away and smiled.

"Jolteon! Skull! This is no time for messing around! Stephanie is out there somewhere and – " But Umbreon halted his speech right in its tracks. Intrigued, the others leaned in closer to him; Umbreon rarely gave up a scolding.

//Umbreon.\\ The voice was clearly feminine. Umbreon knew exactly who it was.

/Espeon! Espeon, where are you? I've got everyone back together but you!\

//I'm not sure, but I can't be too far away from you all if I can communicate with you like this. I've found Stephanie, but the warehouse is heavily guarded from the looks of it. I'm going to need help.\\

/Warehouses, eh? We'll be there. I'm sure Ereyla can help us out with the general location of the warehouses the CPA uses, it won't take us long to find you. Stay low.\

He could almost hear Espeon rolling her eyes. Or maybe, through their telepathic connection, he really could. //Of course, Umbreon.\\ With that, Espeon broke off their communication.

"Umbreon! Are you okay?" Flareon squeaked from Ereyla's back.

The black fox shook the daze from his head. "Yea, fine. Espeon found Stephanie, but she needs help. Ereyla, we're going need your help in finding some of the warehouses that the CPA uses. I'm sure there aren't too many. Any input?"

"Of course, I know a couple," the Rapidash answered eagerly. "I'm sure the one Stephanie is in is around the same vicinity."

"Good," Jolteon grunted before anyone else could speak. "She and I have some things to discuss anyway." Vaporeon gave the Electric-type a quizzical look, but didn't question him.

"Let's go," the Rapidash ordered. "I don't know how much time we have." Forgetting that Skull had jumped off of her back, Ereyla took off at a steady pace.

"Come on, Skull," Vaporeon called, and the Marowak eagerly jumped into his favorite place on her graceful tail.

Jolteon groaned. The thought of more running made him woozy. However, the thought of Stephanie being hurt, or possibly killed, made it ten times worse. He pushed himself up off the ground and followed the others, hopefully in the direction of Stephanie.

* * *

Dive-Bomb scarcely managed to avoid Nimbus' startling attack, but he bolted up into the air just in time. Both birds were now airborne, glaring daggers at each other from across the distance. Dive-Bomb rocketed upwards, soaring so high and so fast that even the Pidgeot's keen vision had a hard time keeping track of him.

Without warning, Dive-Bomb exploded back into view, and he was headed directly for Nimbus! She didn't have the time to react before the Swellow collided with her, mud splashing like a miniature tidal wave as her frame smacked the earth.

"Ha!" Dive-Bomb laughed. "I'd like to see you try and stop me now, Nimbus. In your current condition, I highly doubt you're going anywhere fast." He smirked.

The Pidgeot looked as if she were down for the count, sprawled helplessly on her stomach in the mud. Dive-Bomb turned away, landing a few yards from where Nimbus lay. The Swellow's triumphant and sarcastic attitude immediately vanished. _Even if I did leave Nimbus here and headed back to headquarters, she would recover eventually and tell Razor everything! He might or might not believe her, but should I risk it? The only sure way is…_ Dive-Bomb gulped. …_is if I __kill__ her._ The Swellow immediately shook his mind of the terrible thought. _No, I cannot and will not lower myself to such depths! Giving pokémon to the humans is one thing, but doing their job for them? Not in my job description. And its not like I could do that, either. There's no possible way I could move Nimbus, as large as she is!_ Panic began to creep into Dive-Bomb's consciousness, like a Caterpie slowing worming its way into a hole. _I don't have anywhere else to go! I've ruined my chances of staying with the Eevee and her friends, and now I can't even go back to my own home without the risk of being killed? What –_

But Dive-Bomb never got to finish his thought; the Swellow was hit with tremendous force from the back, rocketing him forward several yards and knocking the breath straight out of him. Nimbus was obviously not finished, and Dive-Bomb silently cursed himself for ever thinking she'd be that easy to take down, even in her exhausted state.

Before the Swellow had the chance to return his labored breathing to normal, he caught a glimpse of something metallic in his peripheral to his right. Dive-Bomb stopped breathing altogether as he realized Nimbus was in the air, preparing to swoop down on him with a powerful Steel Wing attack.

Dive-Bomb, throwing aside of all his dignity, screeched out loud as the Pidgeot dove at an incredible speed towards him! The look in her eye was bloodthirsty. Nimbus would kill Dive-Bomb in a second, and without a second thought – the Swellow was all too aware of this horrifying fact. He pulled his wings over his eyes, certain that those were his last moments! A terrifying scream. At first, Dive-Bomb thought he had screamed. But when the seconds ticked by and Nimbus still hadn't hit him, Dive-Bomb became completely confused. He dared a peek from under the safety of his wings.

Nimbus was already on the ground, smoking and faintly sparking.

* * *

After waiting for several more minutes, Espeon reconnected the telepathic link between her and Umbreon. It was much easier and faster than it had been the first time. //You're getting closer, our link is stronger. Be careful when you come in, and stay hidden. I know there are pokémon here in this building, and it wouldn't surprise me if any were posted farther out. Stephanie is extremely valuable to them at the moment, there is a lot of information she could provide for them.\\

/I got it, we'll stay hidden,\ Umbreon sent back, nodding for effect. /But just so we're clear, I could kick the CPA's ass all night if I felt like it.\ Espeon could feel the smugness radiating through the link.

//Don't do anything rash, Umbreon,\\ Espeon warned strictly. //I need you here as quickly and as safely as possible.\\

Umbreon sighed. /We'll be there./ Espeon abruptly cut off the connection. _Sheesh, is it so difficult to say goodbye?_ The Dark-type thought sourly.

* * *

**Jennifer's Point of View**

I was so anxious I could barely control myself. Dive-Bomb and his abandonment had completely left my mind when Umbreon announced that Espeon had found Stephanie. I was starting to get irritated that we weren't moving faster.

"We need to hurry," I said, voicing my frustration. "If Stephanie gets hurt because we didn't move fast enough –"

"If something goes wrong, Espeon can reach me," Umbreon cut me off. That was the second time that day someone had done that to me. "We're getting close, now will you shut up?"

If looks could kill, Umbreon would have dropped like a sack of rotten potatoes.

"Chill out, Umbreon," Jolteon spoke in my defense. "She's just worried about her sister. You'd be the same way if you were worried about your family."

The black fox cocked his head in concentration. "Not true," he concluded quickly. "You all are my family. I worry about you all the time and I don't manage to irritate anybody."

_Yea, right._

"Aw, you worry about us, Umbreon? That's so sweet!" Vaporeon spoke gleefully in her cutesy voice, obviously poking a bit of fun at Umbreon. I had to fight to keep a laugh from bubbling over at the look on the black pokémon's face. No one seemed to want to risk a laugh at Umbreon's expense at the moment.

We were reaching a cluster of warehouses by then – the sun had almost completely set, the only hint of its existence was the pink and gold colors it spread across the sky. I loved sunsets. I wondered if Stephanie was in a place where she'd be able to see it, too.

"Alright, stay low, stay quiet. We don't want to attract unwanted attention." Umbreon's gaze swept over the group, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Actually…" he began. "I don't think all of us should go. Especially those of us who aren't experienced fighters and those who have…strong emotional attachments." His crimson eyes settled on me.

I got fired up immediately. "What!?" I practically shouted. "You can't leave me here, my sister is in trouble!"

"My point exactly," Umbreon responded coolly. "Back at the CPA building was complete luck – you don't have the experience nor the know-how to battle a seasoned pokémon head-to-head. And no telling what you might do when we make it to Stephanie. It's not worth the risk to her well-being, or to yours for that matter."

"But –"

"I said, no."

I looked around at the others. From the looks on their faces, they all seemed to agree, and it was obvious that Umbreon was not about to change his mind. Why did he have to start worrying now of all times? _Well fine,_ I thought. _I'll just have to do this my way._

"Fine."

"Jennifer, Umbreon is right, you could get hurt or –" Jolteon cut himself short. "Wait, what?"

"I _said,_ fine."

"No smart remarks? No argument? No insults? That's it? Where's the real Jennifer and what'd you do with her!" Jolteon looked as if he'd just heard that the moon was made of cheese. Actually, it was rather funny.

I chose to keep my humor to myself and somehow managed to plaster what I hoped was a sarcastic look on my face. "Do you want me to have an attitude? Because I'll backtrack immediately if that's –"

"Enough!" Okay, Umbreon had enough. Jolteon and I stopped bickering. "Jennifer, you're staying here with Ereyla, Flareon, and the Rattatas. I'm sorry Ereyla, but it's getting dark and your flames will let everyone know that someone is out there."

"I understand." The Rapidash nodded.

Flareon gave Umbreon a worried glance. "Be careful," she said quietly. "You all need to come back, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you with me…"

"We'll be back, Flareon, I promise," Vaporeon comforted her. "We're going to be as careful as we can." The Water pokémon's words seemed to assure the younger Flareon.

_That confirms it – Vaporeon's sole purpose in life is to be a mom. Although its difficult for me to think of Jolteon as a dad._ I laughed on the inside. _It's just a matter of time. Vaporeon actually reminds me a little of my mom…I wonder how my parents are doing. I hope they don't miss me too much._

I felt a nudge on my side. I looked up to find that Ereyla was directing me away from the others. The "experienced" battlers. Psh. I saved Umbreon's butt and he damn well knows it. Sighing, I walked at Ereyla's request towards wherever she was taking us. The fire horse stayed uncomfortably close to me the entire way. I began to wonder if she had any idea what I was planning. No matter. _I_ was going save my big sister.

* * *

There she stood, head held high, intensely gazing in Dive-Bomb's direction. The Swellow kept switching his eyes from the smoking Pidgeot to the Electric-type – the pokémon that had saved his life. The very same pokémon that had almost fried him earlier that day.

As Dive-Bomb stared at her, too dumbfounded to form words, he couldn't help but notice that there was something different. Reika had changed somehow. There was an unfamiliar, but welcoming softness in her eyes that Dive-Bomb knew hadn't been there before.

"You're welcome," Reika stated simply after Dive-Bomb failed to speak. Her words broke the bird out of his stupor.

"I'm so sorry, Reika, th-thank you," he stumbled over his words. He then looked Reika dead in the face. "But why? Earlier today you almost _killed_ me."

The hard look returned to Reika's eyes, and Dive-Bomb sorely missed the softness. "It was either you or her, and I decided that I like you better. Also –" a sly grin crept across Reika's face – "I've just visited headquarters, came in from the back. I heard some very interesting things. Tell me, Dive-Bomb, why was Nimbus attacking you?" She spoke as if she already knew.

Dive-Bomb again became terrified for his life again. Reika just saved him, but from the looks of things, she might very well take her action back. "Well, she thinks that I am a traitor, but she is mistaken! I have never been anything but loyal!"

"Are you?" the Jolteon spoke with false shock. "If you're so loyal, then why are you sitting here, having a silly fight with Nimbus, when a "loyal" member would be searching for a certain missing Eevee, hmm?" From the fleeting look on Dive-Bomb's face, Reika knew that she had achieved the shock factor she was going for. "Word is that the Eevee has escaped, and that you were the last to be seen guarding her."

_This is definitely worse than I first thought – it's not just Nimbus anymore!_ "I merely left to do some…personal duties. That's not my fault."

"You helped her escape, didn't you?"

"No!" Dive-Bomb shouted desperately. "I would do no such thing, please!"

Reika stared at him for a solid minute, and Dive-Bomb dared to stare back. The Swellow felt an odd sense of comfort when the softness began to creep back into the Jolteon's eyes. _What is going on here?_ he thought, confused.

"Well, obviously it was wrong of me to stop your little battle. I should've let that Pidgeot smear you all over this hellhole. So what are you going to do now, loyal minion? Run back to Razor? And don't forget about Nimbus – I didn't kill her. Better kill her yourself before she wakes up and tells Razor all sorts of things that he doesn't want to hear."

Dive-Bomb was more confused than ever. Reika was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. _If I'm hearing correctly, Reika just told me that I'm not what she was hoping because I'm denying that I helped the Eevee escape! And she sounded so bitter when she spoke about Razor, about the organization in general…_

Reika smiled at Dive-Bomb's loss of words and inaction towards Nimbus. "Come with me."

"What? Where?" the Swellow asked, slightly taken aback. "What's going on?"

"I've realized a lot of things in the past couple of hours, Dive-Bomb. I've realized that I'm better than this. I've realized that it's time to let go of the past. I've realized that I am not incompetent! I've realized…" The Jolteon paused, quieting her voice. "I've realized that my son would rather pretend I didn't exist than to accept what I've become."

The Swellow let Reika's words sink in. _Reika, one of the best members of the CPA…she changed. She's going to stand alone, she's ditching the CPA! I don't have to do this by myself anymore! _"Where would we go?"

"Away from here, away from what you and I both know isn't right. I don't know the reason you joined in the first place, and you don't know mine. What I do know is that this isn't the only way."

Dive-Bomb's gaze seesawed back and forth from headquarters to Reika. He already knew his answer, so why couldn't he just say it?

"If you can kill Nimbus, injured and defenseless as she is, then I'll leave you alone – you really do belong here with the rest of the scum. But if you can't – and won't – we both know where you belong." Reika's onyx eyes bored into Dive-Bomb's.

It was about that time that Dive-Bomb actually grew a pair. He had finally made his decision. "I'm with you, no more fooling around," he announced as he waddled over to where Reika stood. "What's your plan?"

"To find my son," Reika answered quickly. "But first, I have to make right what I helped cause. We are going to release the human tonight."

* * *

**A/N: All right, there you have it! :] Review and let me know how you liked and if you have any suggestions or found any typos. Your feedback is much appreciated and I will do my best to respond to each and every one of you. Again, I have a poll posted on my profile regarding this story, I'd love to see what you all have to say about it. Oh, and one more thing - I will be rewriting the the story from Chapter 14 and backwards; a kind reviewer has brought to my attention that the difference in my writing is evident from Chapter 14 to Chapter 15 and forward (since the gap between them was somewhere around 3+ years haha). So if you're interested, be looking forward to that in days and weeks to come. Don't worry - I'll still be working on the next new chapter, and I won't be changing the story line; I'll just be making it sound more like the writing style I've adopted now. Until next time! :] **

* * *


	20. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience while I wrote this chapter. School and work have kept me very busy these past few months! But no worries, my semester ends in a month! Yay! I'm so ready. Anyhow, I am continuing to work on the rewrite of the beginning of the story. I have rewritten up through Chapter 6 already, and when I get them up I do recommend that you go back and re-read, since it will be a lot better. ;] Also, there is one thing that I have changed – pokémon cannot speak to humans in English anymore. I wrote it that way at first, but it just makes things too convenient. ;] Well, here is the next chapter! There are some battle scenes in this one, so I hope you all enjoy it. Read, and please review. :D**

**

* * *

**

The chill made Dive-Bomb shiver as the darkness slowly but continually crept in. Soon, the sun had completely disappeared beneath the horizon. The Swellow flew gracefully overhead as Reika ran beneath him. After the Jolteon had let him in on where the human girl was being kept, the two began making their way quickly to the CPA warehouses.

"How guarded is it?" Dive-Bomb had asked before they left.

"It's guarded enough," Reika answered. "And with the Eevee gone, Razor isn't going to be taking any unnecessary chances with the girl. Apparently, he's already paid her a visit."

The Swellow gasped. "He didn't –"

"No." Reika knew what Dive-Bomb meant. "No, not this time. But I'm afraid the next time he visits, she won't be so lucky." The electric type thought for a moment. "Where is the Eevee? You did help her escape, correct?"

"Yes, I did. I made sure of it that she found her friends – an Umbreon and a Vaporeon, but I am positive there are more. They asked me to go with them, they told me they needed my help to find the human the CPA captured…"

Reika was surprised. "They're looking for her, too? For what reason?"

Dive-Bomb paused. "I was confused when they told me…something about the Eevee's sister? Perhaps I heard it all wrong. But I…I told them no. I was a coward, Reika. I would have flown straight back to Razor if Nimbus had not challenged me and you had not shown up." The Swellow hung his head. "I don't deserve this second chance."

The Jolteon understood. "We've both made our share of mistakes, Dive-Bomb. But we're here now and we can do something about it. We need to get going – once we rescue the girl, we'll have to get out of here as soon as possible. The CPA will be right on our tails."

Dive-Bomb nodded. He was ready for anything now, and there was no way he was ever going back to the CPA again. He didn't know why this human girl meant anything to Jennifer, but the fact remained that she did. He was determined to get her out of Razor's claws.

* * *

//Espeon, we're on our way.// Umbreon's voice came clearly through the psychic's telepathic connection. //I sent Ereyla off with Flareon, the Rattatas, and Jennifer – the rest are with me.//

/You don't have Jenn with you?/ she sent back, her concern evident.

//Don't worry, she'll be fine. You trust Ereyla, she won't let anything happen to her. They are going to a safe spot until this is all over.//

/If you say so,/ Espeon responded. /How close are you?/

//We're coming around the back – if anyone is back here, hopefully we can take care of it without causing too much of a racket.//

/Alright. I'm at warehouse #8050, get here as quickly as you can./

//Right. Oh, and Espeon? Do me a favor…//

/Yes?/

//Promise you'll teleport out of there if things get rough before I can get there? I…well, you know, I…I don't want you getting hurt…or anything.//

Espeon smiled at Umbreon's rare bashfulness. /Of course./ She cut off the connection after that, still silently nestled in her hiding place by the warehouse.

The lavender pokémon glanced up at the window where she was sure Stephanie was being held, wishing she could just barge in and get her out now. _Of course, that would virtually be suicide_, Espeon thought idly. _Stephanie probably wouldn't fare too well, either._ Espeon felt increasing remorseful every time Stephanie cried – she had been going on and off ever since she first sent word to Umbreon about her whereabouts. All she could do now was wait. Hopefully, Umbreon wouldn't cause a commotion when he came in.

* * *

Thankfully, Umbreon and the rest did not encounter any stray guards on their quest around the backside of the warehouses. The silence was so thick they could hear the gentle lapping of the ocean waves just a few blocks away from where they walked.

"This way, " he whispered to Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Skull. The poor Marowak was glancing around himself nervously, half-expecting some demented CPA member to snatch him out of thin air at any moment.

"Come on, Skull, be a man," Jolteon joked.

Skull gave him the stink eye and stuck his tongue out, showing his maturity. "Easy for you to say, oh-so-experienced battler. I've battled before, but I've always known what to expect."

Vaporeon was nervous as well, staying close to Jolteon and trying not to let her anxiety show through. All had somber looks on their faces.

"We're almost there now," Umbreon announced. He was reading the numbers of the warehouses. _8046, 8047, 8048…not much farther now. All the guards must be inside the building with Stephanie._

A sudden noise to their left made everyone freeze into position; all heart beats raced into overtime. After pausing several minutes, Umbreon gave everyone the signal to move on, and the group continued.

_8049_, Umbreon thought to himself as they came up on the warehouse. _Espeon should be just up here._

Out of nowhere, Jolteon suddenly went into a panic, almost becoming too loud. "Where's Skull!"

Vaporeon and Umbreon whipped around – the Marowak was nowhere to be seen.

Jennifer's POV

Ereyla continued to stay extremely close to me after we left the others, even though we had been walking for some time. I was becoming rather annoyed – with her being that close, it was going to be difficult for me to slip away. I had to think of a distraction. _Hmm,_ I thought. _Maybe this could work?_

"Umm, can we stop? I have to use the bathroom," I started.

"You have to use the what?" Tat asked, clearly confused.

_Oh, right. They're pokémon, they don't use bathrooms. You're retarded, Jennifer._

So, of course, I had to explain. "My bad…a bathroom is what a human uses to…umm…relieve themselves." _This is so embarrassing._

All four were still looking at me like I had just grown as extra head. I suddenly wished I hadn't even brought the subject up. Since Tatta was closer, I whispered it in her ear. If I could've blushed, I'd have been four lovely shades of red.

The Rattata giggled, which made my embarrassment all the worse. "Oh honey, that's not a big deal. Just find a bush and do your thing, you don't have to ask."

"Well, could I get some privacy, at least?"

Again, everyone looked at me like I was off my rocker. Apparently, it was completely normal for pokémon to watch other pokémon pee. Fascinating.

"Look, it's just a human thing. In my world, we have separate rooms and toilets and paper and all that grand stuff. So could you all just please go over there? I will not 'do my thing' with you all standing there, it's weird."

The rest looked to Ereyla, who seemed to be studying me. I tried to look as innocent as I could. "Alright, do what you have to do. But no more than two minutes, so be fast about it."

"No problem!" I yelled as they stepped away.

_Alright,_ I thought, satisfied. _That was completely humiliating and I'm sure I'll hear about it later, but it was worth it. Hang in there Stephanie – here I come._ And with that I shot off like a bat out of hell.

"Skull!" the three Eeveelutions whispered desperately, straining to hear some sort of response. "Skull, where are you?" Nothing. Vaporeon was almost on the verge of tears.

"You two again, eh?" a familiar voice spoke through the shadows. "And there's more of you…how nice." Devos the Absol stepped silently out of the darkness, an all-too-familiar white bone lodged in his mouth. He spat Skull's bone to the ground, making a soft thud as the bone hit the dirt.

A sob escaped Vaporeon's mouth and Jolteon and Umbreon were enraged. "Where is the Marowak, you sick bastard," Jolteon growled, fighting to keep his voice low.

"Like I'd tell you," spat the Absol, obviously not caring to keep his vocals down. "You are all trespassing on our turf. No reason you should be here."

"You don't know the half of it," Umbreon sneered, crouched in an offensive position. "Give the Marowak back, and we promise we won't hurt you…too bad."

"The last pokémon that took one of our own didn't live to see his next morning," Jolteon added.

Vaporeon kept her mouth shut. _Why do they have to exaggerate? They're just going to make him mad, he might do something to Skull!_

"Oh yea!?" Devos made a terrible noise, somewhere between a bark and a roar, causing all the fur on everyone's backs to bristle. He threw a Shadow Ball in Jolteon's direction, which the electric fox barely dodged.

_Oh no he did not,_ Vaporeon thought, finding some of her courage. She promptly responded with a fierce Water Pulse – so much for coming in quietly.

* * *

_So much for coming in quietly_, Espeon thought, leaving her hiding spot. The roar that rang out from just a warehouse away worried her – whoever it was had probably alerted every CPA member with a mile radius. _Fanstastic,_ she thought sourly. _They're going to need help, I can feel it. Hopefully, mine will be enough._ Espeon was on the scene in a flash. And of course, as she predicted, other high-level and highly dangerous CPA members came to join the fight. Umbreon shot her an apologetic look, but Espeon wasn't smiled. Umbreon has started a lot of fights in his day, but she knew this was not one of them. "Alright," the psychic spoke loudly. "It's now or never." The rest nodded in agreement. The battle was on.

...

There were eight enemy pokémon in total: Devos, the Absol, a Gengar, two Murkrows, a Machoke, a Linoone, a Cacturne, and a particular large Ursaring. Umbreon vaguely wondered in the back of his mind where they hid that thing during the day before having to dodge one of the giant bear's massive claws.

The battle was fierce and draining, mentally and physically. The Machoke had been doing a good job at evading Espeon's attacks, but as the battle dragged on his movements became more sluggish. As the muscular pokémon paused to lay a Karate Chop on an already preoccupied Vaporeon, Espeon shot a powerful Psychic attack straight at his chest. The Machoke fell, knocked unconscious before he even hit the ground. "Thanks Espeon!" Vaporeon yelled, extremely grateful.

_One down…seven more to go._ Espeon sighed. _And we're getting tired._

_

* * *

_

Devos' ferocious roar echoed past the warehouses, reaching the sensitive ears of a certain Jolteon and Swellow. "Devos!" both exclaimed at once, knowing all too well what that sound meant.

"We need to hurry!" Reika urged. "Someone beat us there!"

She didn't have to tell Dive-Bomb twice – both shot off like rockets, making their quick pace even quicker. In the back of Dive-Bomb's mind, all he could think about was Jennifer and her friends. _Did they find the place without my help? _he wondered vaguely. Then a terrible thought crossed his mind – did he save Jennifer's life, only to have her put in a greater danger?

The four pokémon were dodging attacks left and right, without so much as time to take a breath. A surprise Quick Attack from the Linoone sent Jolteon flying into in the wall of warehouse #8049. Startled more than hurt, Jolteon was quick to get back on his feet and fire several Pin Missles at the the Linoone, piecing the mongoose pokémon in the side as it let out an painful yelp. Umbreon, Vaporeon, and Espeon were taking similar hits, and the offense showed no signs of fatigue. With this many pokémon against them, Umbreon began to wonder if they'd be able to make it after all.

A Faint Attack successfully got Umbreon away from the Ursaring's Rock Smash and directly behind the giant bear, where the dark type mustered all he could to use a destructive Crunch attack on the Ursaring's unprotected back. The massive pokémon roared in pain, swiping a large paw behind him and catching Umbreon right in the face. Umbreon jumped backwards immediately, feeling the warmth of his own blood run down his face. The Ursaring was enraged now, and wanted no one but Umbreon.

Espeon was aware of her friend's situation, and sent the strongest Hypnosis wave she could conjure towards the towering Ursaring. _If we can get this one down, we'll have a much better chance,_ the psychic reasoned, her full attention on protecting Umbreon. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran down the length of Espeon's back, and she cried out in agony. Her Hypnosis attack sailed off into the sky, her accuracy shattered when her attacker got her from behind.

Jolteon found his opportunity to take Devos down, at least for a little while, when delivered Espeon a damaging Bite attack. He shot a Thunder Wave in Devos' direction, hitting the Absol square in the face when he looked up from his attack. The dark pokémon was immobilized on the ground, at least for a few minutes. The Gengar quickly responded with a Psywave, rendering Jolteon momentarily confused as he wandered away from the battle in a daze. Vaporeon shot a cold Water Gun at him, shaking him out of his revere.

Espeon lay down, the venom of the Absol slowly and painfully coursing it's way through her body. /Umbreon…/ she sent out weakly before collapsing from the excruciating pain.

"Espeon!" Umbreon yelled, rushing to the psychic's side in an attempt to protect her from further harm. He rapidly shot Shadow Balls at oncoming attackers, careful to miss Jolteon and Vaporeon. The dark type gave Espeon just enough protection so that she could use Recover – she was back on her feet by Umbreon's side.

"You didn't think I'd go down that easily, did you?" Espeon joked, lightening the mood.

Umbreon smirked. "Of course not." But the joke was over. All four pokémon were becoming tired, their movements more sluggish. Even though Espeon used Recover, she had not gained back her full strength. "We need to end this quickly and we've only taken down two of them," the dark type stated. "I don't know how much longer we can last."

* * *

Jennifer's POV

I waited just inside an overturned trashcan until I heard the distinct hoof beats of my overseer running past, desperately trying to find me. I knew I was no match for the fire horse in running, but I thought that maybe I could outsmart her – and I was right. I scampered out of the can as fast as I could when Ereyla was safely passed. It was a good thing I had paid attention to where we were going, or else I wouldn't have been doing any saving that day.

I ran as fast as my short and stubby Eevee legs could carry me – which wasn't all that fast, to be honest. _Why couldn't I have gotten turned into a pokémon like Ereyla? Or at least one that could move faster. I need a car…_ My thoughts wandered randomly as I became more and more nervous for the big sister that I loved.

After I had been running for what felt like hours, I saw the warehouses coming up on the horizon. I scanned my surroundings for Ereyla and the other three, but they were nowhere within eyesight. _Whew_. I sighed heavily in relief. Ereyla must've backtracked when she didn't find me here, and I decided I'd better move before she came back.

That's when I heard the most terrible snarl I think I'd ever heard in my life, even worse than that God-awful wolf, followed my more loud noises. _A battle?_ I thought, beginning to panic. _Vaporeon, Umbreon, and the others are down there…do they need help?_ I gulped at the thought of what could've made that awful noise, and how many of them there were. I immediately shook off the thought. Those pokémon had become my friends, whether I had wanted them to at first or not. And I was not going to leave them to fend for themselves if there was anything I could do about. I took off into the warehouses, half courageous, half scared out of my freaking mind.

* * *

Espeon shot a decent Shadow Ball towards the Gengar, who nearly took Umbreon out with a poorly-aimed Hypnosis attack. The dark pokémon's confidence, which had been sky-high when the battle began, was reaching a new low at that point. _What the hell do they feed these pokémon?_ he thought sourly. Everyone was growing even more tired by the minute – Umbreon had already had to use a Moonlight technique to give Vaporeon some extra strength after she had been blindsided by several Fury Swipes from the Linoone. The Linoone was incredibly quick, and it dodged the Eeveelutions attack with relative ease.

Jolteon was preoccupied with one of the Murkrow, who was shouting various profanities and tiring the poor pokémon out with Gusts and Whirlwinds. The number of loose items strewn around the abandoned warehouses made the Murkrow's attack extremely effective, and every electric attack he shot at the bird was effectively dodged. Suddenly, the Murkrow shot up into the sky – Jolteon soon lost sight of the bird as it continued to rise higher and higher. His attention was taken elsewhere when Murkrow #2 began harassing him. Jolteon began to get angry, which wasn't helping with his accuracy. Try as he might, none of his attacks found his target. Murkrow #2 continued to Taunt him – Jolteon's power was continually falling as he became dizzy from his attempts to bring down the dark bird pokémon.

Unbeknowst to Jolteon, or the others for that matter, Murkrow #1 was coming back down to earth – and incredibly fast. The pokémon was making a path straight for the unsuspecting Jolteon! As he neared the electric fox, the air around him began to glow an eerie orange.

Espeon took in a sharp intake of air. "Jolteon!" she yelled desperately.

Jolteon looked up, but it was far too late. The Murkrow's intense Sky Attack collided with Jolteon – the severe cry of pain that escaped the electric type's mouth made battlers on both sides pause. The other three Eeveelutions' hearts wrenched as they watched their friend fall, knowing there was little that they could do about it.

Jolteon was unable to get up from the ground, gradually succumbing to the excruciating pain. The Murkrow flew up into the air in celebration. But his joy didn't last long at all – out of nowhere, a monstrous Thunder attack pierced the sky and came down directly on the celebrating Murkrow. Umbreon, Espeon, and Vaporeon looked on in pure astonishment; even the CPA battlers paused as the intensity of the attack. Murkrow #1 didn't even see the attack coming. He was fried instantly in the air, and dropped to the earth like a falling rock. Everyone had a feeling that the bird was more than just unconscious, and the remaining CPA members began to show signs of nervousness. Everyone whipped around, looking for the mystery pokémon.

Jolteon glimpsed a familiar pokémon before finally succumbing to the pain. _Mom…_ And then he was unconscious.

…

Reika and Dive-Bomb immediately jumped into the battle, completely taking the offensive CPA members off-guard. Vaporeon was beside herself with joy. "You came!" she exclaimed, referring to Dive-Bomb. The Swellow gave them all a quick wink before pummeling a shell-shocked Linoone with an Aerial Ace, sending the pokémon flying. Reika dragged Jolteon safety, tucking him in a corner away from further harm.

"You're alright now, sweetie," she cooed, knowing that Jolteon unconscious and couldn't hear her. "This will all be over soon."

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it! This chapter was a bit shorter than my last one, but not by much. ;] I'm actually glad with how it turned out. Don't worry - hopefully next chapter won't take as long, and soon I should have all the rewrites up. Like I said, I will be posting them all at one time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you took the time to read, please review! I will respond to your comments as soon as I can! Until next chapter. ;]**


End file.
